100 Snapshots
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others! Rated M just in case I get ideas in later chapters, but most should be rated K or T!
1. Drabble 1: Introduction

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, okay?! After ten LeSo fics you figure you'd know that by now! Anyways, onto the extra credits!

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Shounen-ai/guyxguy lovin', gay marriage implications, FLUFF. LOTS OF FLUFF. LOL.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To everyone who has, apparently, made me a FFN KH famous name and love my LeSo work! x3 Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!

**Notes**: These were the 100-theme challenges taken off deviantart, so I hope you know them~!

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 1: **

**Introduction**

X.X.X.X

It wasn't really an actual introduction, considering their families knew each other before hand, but either way he was extremely nervous. Even more nervous than when they admitted to be in a relationship to their families or when Squall stated he wanted to marry his little lover, and believe him, that was _really_ difficult.

Next to him the brunet smiled and leaned his arm across the car's gear shift to pat Squall's thigh, "You'll be fine, _we'll_ be fine."

Squall sighed for a moment and shifted gears before his grey-green eyes traveled over his lover's form, "Do we have everything, Sora?"

Sora laughed, those gorgeous blue eyes closing in amusement before he shook his head and held the plastic bags on his lap closer to himself, "We have everything, I've already checked over the last five times you asked. We'll go home, cook a wonderful meal together, your father will compliment us, my mom will tease you about taking care of me and my father will laugh with your father, and Ellone and Roxas will get along perfectly like they usually do and I promise you it'll all be perfect."

Maybe he was overreacting, they had done dinners before but this would be their first family dinner as a _married_ couple. He wanted this to go perfectly, he wanted to know that his life with Sora would be happy and forever and well, Sora was right, he was getting out of hand.

By the time Squall said another sentence they reached their one-floor home, and started dinner with Sora peeling potatoes as Squall browned some meat. His little lover was smiling so contently, focusing hard on peeling the potatoes that Squall just had to take action. He leaned down, pulling Sora close just as he set down the potato and knife to wash them, before giving him a simple closed-mouth kiss and pulling back to whisper, "Love you."

Sora's eyes softened for a moment before he pecked him back and muttered those same words. "You should go back before you burn the meat."

Squall shot him an amused look, considering it was usually Squall to ruin the moment and not Sora, "Don't want to kiss me?"

"Only if you don't burn my food." Sora grinned cheekily and sent him that look that clearly read '_I-love-you-but-don't-fuck-with-my-food_'.

He chuckled and finished cooking the rest of the meal as Sora cleaned up the extra dishes, by the time they were done and setting the table the doorbell was ringing and their families burst through the door and congratulated them.

The dinner went late into the evening, ending with Laguna hiccupping in a drunk state against Kiros and Ward, Sora's mother giggling at him while poking him, and Sora's father quietly chatting with Kiros about government things while Ellone and Roxas were talking about some book they both happened to read. They all left with goodbyes and good lucks, Squall putting the food away as Sora cleaned up the dirty plates.

It was only a moment of surprise when Squall set the uneaten half of the cake and it's platter on the counter and there was a flash a few steps to his right. Startled, he looked up to Sora in confusion, glaring purposely at the silver digital camera in his hand as his thumb caught a curl of whipped cream.

"Our first meal as a married couple," Sora commented, "I want to make memories."

The taller brunet twitched for a moment before sighing and standing straight to glare at him. "Let me know next time."

"I promise." Sora swore, licking the curl of whipped cream off his thumb before leaning up to peck Squall on the lips, "I love you."

Squall smiled gently against his husband's lips, and damn if it didn't feel good to finally call Sora all his, his _husband_. "Love you too."

X.X.X.X

Tke: I'm actually really excited to do these, I originally had half of them down and with random summaries until the computer backed up and deleted all my work. So now I decided to go into a new form and create one basic summary to revolve around. Please let me know if you like it, I'm working on several other of the themes right now so I'll probably be updating this a lot if I get reviews!

REVIEWS WILL HELP ME REACH 100 DRABBLES SOONER!!


	2. Drabble 2: Love

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Squall, Sora, Denzel, or Marlene, nor do I own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, they're the sole property of Square Enix and Disney.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Fluff, again a LOT of fluff, and a cuss word (Oooh~!)

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To those five reviewers who reviewed the first chapter, thank you so much for making me want to post more! I actually am REALLY into this, and I really want to keep working on this. Hell, I even wrote this just after posting the first chapter!

**Note**: By now I'm going to assume people recognize this as the 100 theme challenge on deviantart that is usually for pictures. Either way, I'm curious do people want me to follow that order or shall I mix and play with 'em?

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 2: **

**Love**

X.X.X.X

He remembered the first time he fell in love, Sora wasn't working in some overly loud place, nor was he spending his time around tons of people. Sora worked in the library, mostly in the children's section, and he'd much rather spend several hours at an ice cream parlor with friends then head to a bar and get shit-faced drunk with random people. Either way, he was looking for a book with Marlene and Denzel since Cloud dumped them on him when Tifa had gotten into some accident, and the twins had book reports that needed doing. So he found himself at the library, in the kid's section, sitting in those small colored plastic chairs that seemed like they would break at any moment.

The place was horrible, walls a pale crème color, rug with vibrant colors that looked like a hippie ran wild with a paint brush, and little chairs with small tables and large cartoonish stickers on the sides of the shelves just below the letter plaque. It was a place he never expected to be in, especially when Denzel shyly asked him to read a book. Usually Denzel was somewhat nervous around others, but just like with Cloud he'd grown an instant attachment to Squall and wouldn't let go. Marlene smiled and continued to read her own book, she was always more capable by herself but Denzel had become extremely dependent.

In the time Marlene started the one hundred twenty page book, Denzel was in Squall's lap and the man was reading to him in the most uninspiring voice that anyone could have ever heard. He nearly jumped out of his chair when another plastic chair clattered beside him and the young man that plopped into it sent Denzel racing to Marlene for comfort. "You read so… well… odd." The boy stated, eyes twinkling with amusement and a smile tugging at his lips.

"I don't care for kids." He stated, folding his arms after placing the book down on his lap. The boy's bright blue eyes looked at him in a confused yet amused look before he took the book and smiled at Denzel, who was hiding behind Marlene nervously.

"May I read it to you?" The young man asked, crossing jean leg over the other nodding slightly in question. Denzel eyed him for a moment before nodding and sitting on Squall's lap as the young man began his tale of the awesome princess changing roles and saving the helpless prince.

He remembered the first time he fell in love, Squall wasn't working in some quiet place, nor was he spending time all alone. Squall worked as an English tutor for his teacher's help, and he was often being caught by his friends if he tried to sneak away for quiet time. Either way, he was working at his job in the library when he caught interest in two kids running throughout the shelves looking for a book and the tall, tough-looking man behind them plopped into one of the small plastic chairs by the computers.

The man apparently wasn't used to spending time with kids, he'd been reading so boringly when Sora excused himself from organizing books with his twin brother, Roxas, to go over and bother them. He plopped a chair down and sat and asked to read, when he was granted a yes and the boy was settled he began his epic tale of adventure and finished it so emotionally that both Denzel and Marlene were searching through the shelves looking for the most epic and perfect book for him to read to them.

"You seem good with kids." The man stated to him, gaze ghosting over Sora as it sent shivers down his body.

"I usually am." Sora admitted, smiling pearl white teeth before holding out his hand, "Sora Kaze, nineteen, I'm heading to college for a major in art but my true passion is singing."

The man's eyes flashed before his lips tugged upwards in obvious slight interest, "Squall Leonhart, twenty two, I'm in college for English with a minor in History."

Sora whistled interestedly, "That's a lot of work, twenty two and such a serious study?"

"I'm more mature than I look." Squall commented before mentally hitting himself in the back of the head. Not only was he _flirting_, he was flirting _horribly_.

"And you look very mature already." Sora teased, smiling softly before Marlene and Denzel appeared with their book in hand, the kid version of_ The Frog Prince_. He plopped Marlene on his lap as Denzel wormed onto Squall's and began to read the epic tale until Squall got a text from someone (the children's parents perhaps?) and they were forced to leave. Sora offered them to read it on the return trip and for several weeks after they returned and continued to read tons of books. It was about a week after their seventh trip when Squall came by himself, Marlene sick and Denzel refusing to leave her side, before he asked Sora out, and Sora said yes.

And now, as Squall watched his husband read a book with Marlene on one leg and Denzel balanced on the other, he thought it was rather amusing. But instead of commenting he reached over, pulled the digital camera off its charger on the desk near him, and snapped a picture quietly. The kids sent him a look before going back to looking at the pictures on the book and chatting quietly about them.

Sora looked up from the book at the flash before smiling slightly, eyes half-lidded in warmth and a gentle smile on his lips. It had taken Squall's breath away and he unconsciously snapped another photo as he was halfway through dropping the camera. Sora's lips parted in a small smile as the camera fell onto Squall's lap before he turned back to the book and finished reading _The Frog Prince_ to the kids for the twentieth time.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I don't know if anyone recognized it, but I hinted twice to my favorite incomplete fanfic of all time on here, _Frog Prince_ by _Vash's Girl_. Which is an amazing fanfic about Sora in love with a straight (bi-curious in MUCH later chapters) Riku but at the same time he's got an instant attraction to Squall and they're both fighting over him. Yes, I fucking LOVE that fanfic and if you haven't read it, please do, it's epic. (Shameless advertising of other people's fics? YES! IF THEY'RE EPIC.) I am IN LOVE with that fanfic and every time there's a new chapter I both print it and save it on my computer to read it over and over. I can't get enough of it, seriously, she's an amazing writer and she deserves a lot of respect.

Anyways, this was vaguely based off a one-shot I had started with Sora working in the kid's section of a library and Squall being forced to head up to the kid's area to return a book. It was quite amusing of an idea, especially when Roxas totally ruined it for Sora by admitting his interest in the brunet by accident. Hahaha, but that shall be posted soon, I really liked the idea and I have a couple more plans for it, so please look out for that too!

Also, if you didn't already, please read the note just above the beginning of this chapter and let me know what you think! Please review, I swear I'm dedicated to writing these drabbles, they're so much fun!


	3. Drabble 3: Breaking The Rules

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own squat, mmkay? Sora and Squall and Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are owned by Square Enix and Disney, and Millions of Milkshakes... er... well I don't own it even if I want to.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Fluff, uh, nothing really.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To everyone who's reviewed, I can't stop writing for this~.

**Note/Edit**: If you read this the first time it was posted, you'll notice there was no snapshot. Sorry, FFN cut it off when I posted so I've gone back and re-added it.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 3: **

**Breaking The Rules**

X.X.X.X

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Usually Squall was one to do his own thing, and that most of the time happened to follow the rules, so he never really had been in trouble, much less feel like he was feeling now. It wasn't really worry, or feeling like one was going to get caught, it was more like he didn't know what was going to happen if they _were_ caught.

But then Sora leaned out the window and smiled that warm smile of his and everything suddenly felt okay. He felt like Sora's parents could open the door now, or someone could start screaming out their plans, but whatever the case he didn't care. Instead he found his lips twitching upward as Sora swung a leg over his second-story bedroom window and he began his trek to the ground down with help of his mother's high gate covered in roses and other flowers. He'd jumped just a few inches from the ground and dusted himself off before looking up at Squall and smiling that smirk of his, "Hey."

Squall couldn't help it; he chuckled, then leaned down and placed a kiss on Sora's lips, "Hey baby."

Sora zipped up his jacket just before grabbing Squall's hand as they began their trek three streets down and around the corner where Squall's car was waiting to help them escape. "Well, our first date during the night."

"Where do you want to go?" The older brunet asked, sipping into his car and starting it as Sora buckled himself in.

"I'm not sure." Sora commented off-handedly, brushing a few bangs back before ignoring them as they fell back into place. "What if we went bowling?"

There was a moment before the older sent him an odd look, "Bowling was something I didn't expect."

Another pause before Sora laughed, "Not romantic, I know, Kairi, Riku, and I just go bowling whenever we're bored, so it's almost automatic." He tapped his chin in thought just as Squall passed a stoplight, "A club is too over-used, dinner is just way too repetitive… Oh, what if we got milkshakes?!"

Here, cue Squall braking to a halt, staring questionably at the laughing Sora, "M-milkshakes?"

"What, have you never been to LA?" Sora laughed at him, telling him which streets to turn on and which look for, "It's this place, Millions of Milkshakes, really good, it's where ALL the famous people in LA stop for milkshakes."

By the time they reached it and managed to get an (amazingly close) parking space, Squall was eyeing the pink and purple tarp below the title of the place Sora was already inside and waiting to order. He asked the older what he wanted and Squall sent him a look he clearly barely understood any of this, then headed a few steps away and allowed Sora to order for him.

"Eh, one La Toya Jackson and one…" He glanced over at Squall, eyeing him suddenly before he said something to the woman at the counter and she agreed with a shake of her head, "Kim Kardashian, please."

The woman rang up the order and Squall had paid (gentleman and all) before he waited with the brunet with a free bag of popcorn. By the time the order was done it was starting to get crowded and Sora added chocolate syrup to both of them before they made their way back to Squall's car.

They were halfway through driving back when Sora urged Squall to take a sip, considering he was halfway through his own. The older brunet did and gave a somewhat surprised look as he pulled back the cup to eye it before looking back to the road, "It's pretty good, what's in it?"

"Uh, the Kim Kardashian has vanilla ice cream, strawberries, and bananas with whipped cream." Sora paused before grinning, "Oh, and the chocolate I added on top."

"I guess we'll be going there more often." Squall teased, smirking back to the laughing Sora.

And several years later, as their group huddled into Millions of Milkshakes and had their orders taken, Sora's mom teased Sora about his drink before sending Squall a look, "You like it?"

"Yeah." Squall admitted, sipping his drink for a moment before looking at her, "Sora's brought me here before."

"I remember." She quipped, smirking at Squall's confused look, "Sora got grounded for a week the next day."

As realization dawned on Squall's face, she laughed.

So _that's_ why Sora hadn't called him for a week.

She laughed again, as if it was hilarious to her, before she reached for her purse (that Sora was holding). Once she got ahold of it she hugged her son, allowed Squall to see her slipping the camera out of her son's back pocket, before laughing evilly as she snapped a picture when Sora turned to look at her for her evil laugh.

"You got caught." She teased, Sora's cheeks turning bright pink before he shot Squall a look that said he clearly did not want him to ever find that out. Besides, who wanted it to be known that their idea, which was completely fun, got them in trouble?

And Squall couldn't help it, he laughed.

X.X.X.X

Tke: For those who don't know, _Millions of Milkshakes_ is the most famous Milkshake place in the US and is located in the gay community of Hollywood (West Hollywood) and gains a BUNCH of press thanks to celebrities coming to it. Such celebrities include Kim Kardashian, La Toya Jackson, Miley Cyrus, Lindsay Lohan, Aaron Carter, and many, many more. If you'd like to know more they're on youtube and they have a website (google them~).

The point of _Millions of Milkshakes_, if you can't have guessed from the name, is to create your own milkshake or get one that someone else has made. You start off with a base (vanilla yogurt, vanilla ice cream or one other I can't think of at the moment) and combine it with TONS of choices. There are TONS of choices (hence Millions) such as candy bars, gummis, cookies, fruits, nuts, and other items like peanut butter and raisins with tons more. If you ever come to California, this place is a must.

Good thing I live forty-five minutes away, LOL.

Anyways, if there ARE any fans of famous old movies, I imaged Sora going down the fence thing that Rizzo did in the movie _Grease_. Rizzo was my favorite character, LOL.

Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks Squall would call Sora 'baby' and be okay with saying it? Hahaha.

Anyways, please review~! I already have the next drabble done and I just need the reviews as encouragement to post it~!


	4. Drabble 4: Foreign

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sora, Squall, Marlene, or Denzel, though I do own Tuulenpuuska, I like him. LOL.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Fluff and fluff in front of kids. Hahahaha.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To everyone who keeps reviewing, I love you guys~.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 4: **

**Foreign**

X.X.X.X

He remembered when Sora first said something to him in words he didn't understand, the boy finished locking his door, turned to look at him at the beginning of their third date and said, "_Minne me haluamme mennä tänään??_"

Squall shot him a look in both confusion and interest, "What?"

For a moment Sora looked at him funny before it dawned on him, cheeks flushing before he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I… er… Where do we want to go today?"

"What language was that?" The older brunet asked as they slid into his car, "I was thinking lunch first."

"Lunch sounds good." Sora commented, even though Squall remembered him talking about just finishing lunch right before he began locking the door.

"Alright, we'll head to the deli down by the mall." There was a moment before Squall looked away from the road he was pulling into to give Sora a look, "So what language was that?"

"It-it's not really that important." Sora muttered, cheeks red. In the several weeks and two dates they spent together, Squall realized that Sora was very modest and didn't think much of himself in reality.

"You sounded cute though." Squall replied, causing Sora's cheeks to darken horribly, "So…?"

"Finnish." Sora responded, glancing up at him nervously, "From my mom's side."

The older brunet said something under his breath for a moment before he sent Sora a look, "Say something else."

"Like what?" The brunet asked, blinking up at his boyfriend.

"My name." Squall suddenly glanced at him, sending a burning fire running through Sora's stomach. "Say my name in Finnish."

"…_ Tuulenpuuska_." Sora glanced out his window for a moment before looking back to the older brunet, "Your name is _Tuulenpuuska_."

"And yours?"

"_Taivas_."

By the time they reached the deli Squall had learned several of their friends' names and was now attempting to learn all the basics in Finnish.

"Well _Taivas_, shall we go?"

Sora laughed, shooting him a look before unbuckling his seat, "Sure, _Tuulenpuuska_, let's go."

Several years later they were, again, cramped in that small deli, the owners knew them by name, and were watching Marlene and Denzel play with a small brunet boy with green eyes.

"They didn't even finish eating." Squall sent a look to the three plates of food at their table that were untouched.

"They're kids; finishing food is for kids that don't play with others."

"I bet Zexion finished his lunch as a kid." Squall told his laughing brunet husband, who sat across from him.

"Whatever the case, we should probably get going." Sora finished the rest of his drink before shifting and placing a warm hand on Squall's, which had been thumping a melody against the wooden table. Their eyes met and Sora smiled warmly to him,"_Minä rakastan sinua_."

Squall sent him an amused look, Sora knew Squall had somewhat of a... _fondness..._ for hearing anything in his native language. "_Mnäkin rakastan sinua._"

Marlene quickly took off to refill her drink, Denzel came back to the table to cram the rest of his fries in his mouth, and the green-eyed boy finished the game the two left behind. By the time Sora even managed to throw away all the trash Marlene had her jacket on, Denzel was in the process of getting his on, and the other boy didn't even realize they were leaving.

"Tuulenpuuska?" The boy glanced behind him, green eyes bright as his chocolate bangs whipped across his face. Sora smiled and held out a hand, "Let's go home, okay?"

The boy nodded, abandoning his game to grasp Sora's hand and together they made their way to the car. He was barely buckling himself in when he looked out the window and saw Sora lean up to press a kiss against Squall's lips.

"EW!" Denzel cried, his boyish attitude evident in the echoing car since the windows were still rolled up, "Uncle Sora is kissing Uncle Squall!"

Marlene laughed and Tuulenpuuska just smiled and took the camera from Sora's bag before snapping a quick photo.

His parents were _saps_.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I learned Squall and Sora's names in Finnish today (I feel extremely proud of myself). LOL, if I got the Finnish wrong, let me know, I've only been learning a few words at a time and so sentences were with the aid of an online translator.

I personally could see Sora and Squall having either two boys or a boy and a girl and their names were made of Sora and Squall's names in another language.

I chose Finnish because of Tarja (LOL, as if that wasn't a big surprise) and I didn't want to use an over-done language.

Please review 83 I've already got several drabbles done. I seem to update every day, if I update this every day I should be done by May 1st!


	5. Drabble 5: Precious Treasure

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own squat, I wish I owned a lot of things, but all I own is the plot.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo with a bit of mentioned LagunaRaine and SeiferRinoa

**Warnings This Drabble**: Fluff and I guess an implied past relationship? Oh, and Sora says something that sounds jealous. LOL. Take that sentence which ever way you want.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To Vedensolina, for the help with the Finnish language when my translator fell flat. (Thank you for the basics; it was a great way to learn!) And also to byamon, who did the other half of the Finnish translations, your review made my day. Please don't rape buttons though, that's how FFN gets even more complicated buttons xDDD

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 5: **

**Precious Treasure**

X.X.X.X

He remembered the first time he saw it, a lovely silver band with a fierce lion's face etched onto it mid-roar. It sparkled in the light of Squall's bedroom, the older downstairs making tea with Sora's mom (who was visiting with his father). The silver was polished, bright and amazing like it had been taken care of at least once a day.

"It was a gift from my father." Squall responded when he brought the tea up along with the tea cakes the younger's mother made. (She liked to bake whenever Squall was around, for some reason.) "It came as a set, two rings and a necklace."

"I thought you didn't care for your father?" Sora reached for a tea cake, snagging one and snacking on it while Squall began to pour the tea.

"It was left with me before I met my father." He responded, thoughts swirling around of the orphanage he was at, "So I grew attached to it."

"Where's the other ring?" When Squall sent him an odd look he blinked back calmly, "You said two rings, there's only one."

"My best friend has it." Squall told, handing Sora one of the cups of tea before settling next to him on his bed and flipping through channels on his TV, "She took it with her when she went back to her country for a while."

"Did you allow her to take it or did you want it back?"

It was a few moments later that Squall sent him a look before his lips slid into an amused smirk, "Are you jealous?"

Sora's cheeks flushed visibly, even if it wasn't true it amused Squall to no end, before the younger began to splutter, "It's just, I wanted to know more about you, I can't know more about my new boyfriend?"

Jeez, they'd already been dating for two months; you think Sora would drop the 'new boyfriend' sentences. Squall merely shook his head in amusement before burying his nose into Sora's head of hair and chuckling, "You're just full of questions."

"Questions that you're not giving me answers to." Sora commented off-handedly, eye twitching up at him.

"She has it because I gave it to her." Squall answered calmly, "It was a sign we'll be friends forever, even if she's getting married to my rival."

"Ouch, girl troubles." Sora laughed, smiling when Squall chuckled also, "Do you usually wear the other ring?"

"No." Squall attempted to focus on the TV, but found he couldn't. The thought of his ring filled up his thoughts, he'd planned to give that ring to the person he was going to marry; he decided that a long time ago.

But now, as he watched Sora munch happily on the tea cake he wondered if it would be Sora, and, if he gave it to him, would he be accepting of it?

Several years later the letter arrived late, that's what he said over the phone, a delay in the postal system or something.

It was worth the wait, though, with a letter of the plans and musts that went with the event, Squall had been extremely busy.

But all-in-all honey-brown eyes twinkled as pink lips swished into a smile, her raven bangs framed her face as she noticed her golden highlights matched the same color as the other's skin. They were smiling in the photo (Squall more or less looking amused) and they looked content and everything around them looked as white and pure and joyful as could be.

She read through the letter quickly, paragraphs and paragraphs of stuff so it looked odd when she got to the final words and it was barely two sentences.

"_I gave the other ring to him._" Squall's letter told her, she had always been somewhat worried that he might not have had anyone to give it to, but this paper told her otherwise, "_He won't take it off now._"

Rinoa laughed through her tears, proud for her best friend yet sad she couldn't make it with her own husband sick, but at least she got pictures and videos and everything else. She read the last few sentences of the letter over again, smiling gently before looking back to the photo.

It was taken behind Squall, the older looking warmly over his shoulder while the younger, Sora the letter told, was smiling warmly over the other's shoulder. For a moment she continued to smile before she pulled her hand away from the photo and noticed the ink on her finger. Twisting the photo around she noticed she somewhat smudged the date, but the words were dark against the white of the photo's back.

"_The rings are close but don't compare, he's my precious treasure, Rinoa, thank you for forcing me to keep looking._"

Her tears spilled over her cheeks before she laughed and grabbed both the letter and photo before searching and calling Seifer's name throughout her house.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I demand more Rinoa FF8/KH crossover fics, Rinoa is so not known by a lot of fans and that's just not fair....

As I said before, you don't have to take Squall's letter as a kind of 'implied once relationship' thing, it can be taken either way. Because really, I consider Squall to be FF8's whore'd out guy, he pretty much looks good with almost everyone. LOL.

Please review~! I'll promise I'll post these every day if you do! (Especially considering over 40 of the 100 drabbles are already written...)

Return to Top


	6. Drabble 6: 67 Percent

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Squall, Sora, Rinoa, Seifer, Final Fantasy 8, or Kingdom Hearts, all I own is Tuulenpuuska, who I think would be a spoiled sweetheart. LOL.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Fluff, uh... well mentions of war and soldiers and stuff.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To everyone who has someone fighting overseas, this is pretty much what we did for my cousin when he was coming back home, so it's pretty much a true story. Except he wasn't a journalist, he was an actual soldier. Hehe. But now he's back out there so this is my way of wishing him luck.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 6: **

**67 Percent**

X.X.X.X

"_67 Percent Completed…_" The computer told him, as if it were smirking at him for being cheap or technology-impared since he hadn't upgraded it in forever.

Squall removed the glasses from the bridge of his nose before he rubbed his temple and rested his elbow against the desk as he leaned forward. The percent hadn't changed in over a minute and he was beginning to eye twitch. Could he really be blamed? It had gone from 12 percent, to 24 percent, to 41 percent, all in under a minute. And yet, now, here he was, stuck at 67 percent.

It mocked him almost as bad as the blond snoring in the cot next to his. He was close to the point of punching Seifer in the face, or at least pushing him off his cot, you can bet on that. The blond had heard from his wife, Squall's best friend Rinoa, earlier that day and was sleeping peacefully considering they'd be going home soon.

"_67 Percent Completed…_" The computer still told him, even though the clock told him he was already three-minutes into his thoughts.

Seifer moaned something in his sleep and shifted, he then had the balls to say Squall's name and allow a smirk to come to his lips as he said something about kissing Squall's ass before he'd do something. Ha, he was going to wake up tomorrow with sharpie all over his face, let him see his wife for the first time in months after _that_.

He just decided to go out for a walk, maybe that would calm his nerves, he'd been here for what felt like forever. By the time he found himself at the tent about half a mile away from his own, he realized that he probably wasn't one to talk. These soldiers were fighting the war, he was just there to report it, they were and would be there a lot longer than he would ever be. His father had given him the job they both had always wanted, to be a writer, this time for their state's most famous newspaper, and he felt like he should honor both his father and the soldiers for their work by going into the action.

Squall took a moment as he opened the flap of his tent to see Seifer had left, with a sigh he shuffled back to his laptop and clicked down the windows to see his download. It was now 99 percent, saying ten seconds left, so he closed the rest of his windows after deciding he'd go to sleep after the download.

Suddenly it ended and he opened the file, waiting for his computer to accept the video file before he pressed play.

"_They said just talk into it, does it work?_" Sora's laughter was rich, his eyes twinkling and warming Squall's heart for the first time in the month and a half since he'd been there. "_I bet this is going to look horrible, sorry, I got up at five in the morning just to make sure that I got this out before you left, and well, I don't really look at my best._" His 'don't really look my best' still looked amazingly gorgeous to Squall, but then sometimes Sora was paranoid of the littlest thing.

"_Anyways._" Sora fake coughed, smiling into the camera. He brushed back a piece of his bangs, ignoring when it fell back into its original spot, "_Hey, I hope you're doing well, Squall, Rinoa asked me if you murdered Seifer yet, but considering our last message back from you was bombed—_" A time Squall actually realized just how close he was to the war, "_—I told her I didn't know, but I had hope for both of you. I wish this was a live feed, we could see each other. But then again considering we don't know exactly how to use computers that well, that'd probably be a big fail as well._"

He could just see Sora now, tinkering with the computer and banging on the camera if it was even the slightest bit fuzzy. It must've been cute, the way he fussed over everything and the way he probably had a fit over not understanding squat.

"_Well, I'm glad you're coming home soon, even if it's not fair to the men and women that are stuck there longer, so wish them all good luck from everyone here. I've talked to a lot of old ladies here, they think I'm adorable and, well, we were going to make some good luck signs for the soldiers, but then we realized we only had an hour until I was recording. So I might be on some tapes for the soldiers, you should watch before you leave!_" The brunet was laughing and it brought a smile to Squall's lips, he could see the smaller covered in glitter and paint and him and a bunch of old ladies holding up signs of luck.

Suddenly Sora gasped something out, "_I almost forgot!_" He reached off camera and suddenly, on his lap, was placed a four-year old Tuulenpuuska. The boy smiled, dimples and all, before he waved with Sora to the camera, "_Someone wanted to say hi!_"

"_Hi daddy!_" Tuulenpuuska called into the camera, one of his teeth were missing, he must've lost it the last couple weeks or so since the other tape of him was fine. "_I lost a tooth during school! There was blood on my desk and dad had a heart attack and well… I heard you're coming home! I can't wait to see you! I have so much to show you, like the pictures I painted in class of our favorite people in the world! I drew you and dad and Auntie Rinoa, and Uncles Roxas and Axel, and—._"

"_He drew everyone._" Sora interrupted, laughing at their son's pout, "_But our time is ending soon, so let's end this before we start crying all over a keyboard that isn't mine to avoid paying for it. Hahaha._" Sora's laughing warmly again, pulling Tuulenpuuska close to him before smiling, "_We love you, get home soon! We'll be going out to dinner; everyone's excited to see you and Seifer back home! Which, I have to admit, is good, because, as you know, I can't do taxes worth shit._" Squall began laughing as the two said their goodbyes and the video slowly stilled to a stop, he couldn't help but feel better than he was feeling earlier, everything was turning out great for him.

"If you don't stop crying I'm going to deck you."

Squall ignored the tears rolling down his cheeks, or twisting to look at the blond idiot, there had been too many events between the rivals for something simple like this to matter to him.

"When we get home, you're paying for dinner." Seifer commented, slipping back into his cot and leaving a trail of the smell of his cigarettes behind.

"We'll pay for dinner if you pay for breakfast." Squall shot back, shutting down the laptop before putting it away and slipping back into the cot he would be sleeping in for the last time.

It was about six in the morning when they left, Squall wasn't exactly keeping track of the time when they arrived. He found amusement in a little stow away item Tuulenpuuska stuffed into his bag, two small little Lego figures with Squall and Sora's names written on them. Seifer called him a sap, but he'd gotten back at him easily when he pushed Seifer just as they got to the door to enter the airport. It was actually rather hilarious to see him stand up with a crap load of footprints all over him.

"Daddy!" Tuulenpuuska had called; he, Sora, and Rinoa were standing by the luggage claim, "Daddy I missed you!"

He was covered in warm hugs, Sora crying on his shoulder and pressing kisses along his jaw line, Tuulenpuuska was cuddling his leg and talking a million words a minute, and Rinoa was cooing about how much he matured. Seifer had tumbled out a few steps later, footprints still covering him from head to toe, there was a round of laughter before he was greeted as well.

"I'm glad you're back." Rinoa told her husband, kissing him on the cheek, "I was so worried about you."

"Right." Seifer rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist before grunting, "And that's why you're taking photos of the idiot."

She laughed, angling Sora's camera to get a better snapshot of Sora whispering to Squall against his lips and Tuulenpuuska securily wrapped around Squall's neck.

A photo of a perfect family.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I dunno, I think personalized Legos are adorable, especially for someone like a soldier to get them. I hope that's not just me...

Anyways, please review and I'll be updating again tomorrow~! (I have an EXTREME dedication to this, I promise!)


	7. Drabble 7: Dying

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Tuulenpuuska, who I love extremely. He won't be in every drabble, but I've grown a serious love for him in the few days I've created him.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Death....? Humor at a fake funeral? Lol, and a cussword or two...

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To everyone who keeps reviewing, I tried to make a one-shot that had a usually-serious theme and give it a fun redo. I hope it's liked!

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 7: **

**Dying**

X.X.X.X

"He's _dying_…" Squall sent his husband a questioning look, lowering his newspaper to get a better look at the annoyed brunet in front of him.

"Who is?" The older asked, taking a sip from his mug of black coffee before putting it down with a silent '_clunk_'.

"Mr. Giggles." Sora raised the fish bowl where, sure enough, the poor goldfish looked near-death. Poor thing, probably neglected.

"So feed it." The older commented as Sora all-but-slammed the bowl down on the table.

"I told you he wasn't ready for a pet." Sora commented, folding his arms. He knew from experience, with him, Ven, and Roxas, they were never allowed a pet, even if they loved it with all their heart. "But you said he's mature enough to take care of it, I said no, you bought him one anyways. I told you we'll have to take care of it, you told him we're not going to do anything to help except pay for the stuff."

Squall sent him a look again, knowing full well he was truly to blame, "So when Mr. Giggles passes away we won't get him a pet."

Sora grabbed the bowl, a horrified look on his face, "He can _hear_ you!" Squall rolled his eyes but Sora was too busy turning and sending him a spiteful look over his shoulder, "Then you get to tell our son why his fish is dead, asshole."

The older brunet rolled his eyes, ignoring Sora's name calling. He really only did it when he was peeved, and that was rather normal. Thus, this made Squall completely used to it.

He just didn't expect his son to wail his head off at two in the morning, sometime after he and Sora had just gotten to sleep (after some events, thankyouverymuch). Sora had quickly sat up with a '_whazzat?!_' but Squall sent him back to bed and took to tending to Tuulenpuuska by himself. The boy wailed about the fish, which was now not-swimming at the top of the bowl, upside down. He'd finally remembered his fish after a week considering Squall was off on a writing assignment and Sora had a bunch of people that liked to surprise visit him. But Tuulenpuuska continued to wail his head off, and Squall promised him they'd take good care of Mr. Giggles and that they would get another pet that '_Mr. Giggles went off to deem worthy_'. It calmed Tuulenpuuska down somewhat, but he wished that everyone pay their respects.

And thus, the next day, they had a last-minute funeral. Several family friends were in attendance, most were sympathetic and were trying to cheer him up, the several others, however, were finding this hilarious.

Which included Riku, who somehow became the one to give the speech; he looked ready to burst out laughing at any moment but managed a saddened face for Tuulenpuuska. "We're here to mourn the loss of Tuulenpuuska's fish—…" The silveret sent a pleading look to the family.

"Mr. Giggles." Tuulenpuuska supplied, sitting between his parents, Squall looked somewhat bored and Sora looked both saddened and amused.

"Really kid?" Riku's eyebrows rose up and the ends of his lips were beginning to twitch upward.

"_Riku…_" Sora and Squall warned at the exact same time, everyone noticed the look they sent him.

"Tuulenpuuska's fish, Mr. Giggles…" Riku continued, as if he hadn't been given the '_We'll burn you alive, cut you up, and give your remains to the dog we'll be getting_' look, "He was a great fish, he swam… and ate… and swam… and maybe blew a few bubbles…"

Here, everyone in the room, minus Tuulenpuuska, sniggered.

"Either way, he was a happy fish, he loved playing pee-ka-boo with everyone, and we'll remember him from years to come." The silveret took the bowl from the sobbing Tuulenpuuska and their small group of several people moved into the spacious bathroom as the silveret dumped the contents into the toilet.

"I love you Mr. Giggles!" Tuulenpuuska sobbed loudly, cutting Riku's words off and sending everyone into a fit of '_awww_'.

"Be happy Mr. Giggles!" Riku replied, flushing the fish before saluting the toilet, it was kind of hilarious when everyone, even Tuulenpuuska, did the same.

They were sitting in the living room an hour later, some random channel playing hilarious videos of horrible criminals and hilarious stunts, when Tuulenpuuska suddenly grabbed Sora's arm and shook it lightly while somewhat raising a voice, "Daddy?"

Sora ignored the fact that everyone glanced in their direction, he was used to Tuulenpuuska's yells by now. Everyone in the neighborhood probably was, he didn't use it often, but when he did it was _extremely_ loud. "Yeah Tuulenpuuska?"

"Can we go get a doggy now?" The young brunet asked, giving a confused look to the others laughing around him as Sora sent Squall the deadliest look ever, and the older brunet actually shrunk back.

Riku took the camera from Kairi, who was sitting next to the desk with the charger, and quickly raised it to snap a photo.

By the time the photo was printed, several weeks later, a glaring Sora and nervous Squall were added to the stack of photos of their family with their new golden retriever.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I think Squall and Sora would spoil Tuulenpuuska rotten, yet at the same time teach him to be kind and generous. LOL. I can't really see Squall allowing his son to be mean xD He'd probably ground him to no expense.

Anyways, please review~! I'm trying to update this every day and so I'm glad people respond to this so regularly!


	8. Drabble 8: Cat

Sorry this took a few days to get up, I got a surprise ride back to my house. As most know I live with my grandfather that likes to sit in front of my computer to watch TV for most of the day. Which means now I won't be on as many times as I want to be, but when I am on I will be on longer than before.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: To those that keep wondering, no, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Squall, Sora, or anyone else. Okay? Just Tuulenpuuska, he's all I own!

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**:

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: For those that review, I honestly love you guys!

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 08: **

**Cat**

X.X.X.X

Maybe one wouldn't have expected it, but in a lot of ways Squall reminded Sora of a cat.

Sure it was the way he was graceful and independent, and maybe it was the way his attitude resembled most cats, but Sora figured it was much more than that. Squall loved the warmth of the sun, he actually really enjoyed those mid-day naps in their backyard, and sometimes he often could just see a pair of ears sprouting from the top of the older brunet's head.

There were way too many why's to actually go through, all one needed to know was that Squall would forever be branded as a cat in Sora's book. And he told him as such, right in the middle of them laying on their back porch when they had nothing planned that day.

"I do?" Squall had asked, glancing to his right, their heads brushing lightly as they lay with their feet away from each other.

"You do." Sora agreed, fingers laced together on his stomach as Squall's fingers absently ran through the tips of his hair.

"Are you going to give me any reason why?"

"Nope." The younger brunet muttered, glancing over at his boyfriend for a moment, "That's for me to know."

"And for me to find out?" Squall's eyebrow rose, his gaze amused.

"No, you'll never find out." Sora reasoned, tilting his head somewhat so their heads lightly thumped together, "If I reminded you of an animal, which one would it be?"

"Hmmm..." Squall's fingers continued their light massage, but the older brunet hadn't so much as twitched at any other time. "A baby bear, a cub."

The younger brunet sat up straight, eyes wide and confused, "Out of all the animals in the world, you say a baby bear?"

"You asked." The older reasoned, smirking and glancing away as Sora glared at him.

"Why a baby bear?"

"That's for me to know." Squall sat up, messed up Sora's hair, and then stood to get out food for his turn to make dinner.

Sora huffed and went straight to their room, not even coming out when Kairi (who was there to have Sora's help with some project) came by.

"You called him a baby cub?" The redhead smiled, violet eyes twinkling, "I'm going to guess it's because he's so cute you can instantly imagine him with those little rounded ears. Bears seem to pout, don't they? Perfect for him."

"He called me a cat." Squall muttered, flipping the food he was making, "Why a cat?"

She smiled instantly, turning on her heel to head out of the kitchen, "Ever since he was a baby he loved cats, he thinks they're the most elegant, beautiful, and majestic creatures on Earth." She knew she left Squall open-mouthed with wide eyes but she couldn't help but cackle.

It was on that same porch, several years later after taking a photo of the two together, that Squall leaned down to his now-husband, "Remember those years ago, when we gave each other animals?"

The younger brunet nodded, pouting as he remembered himself as a little cub. He dropped his arms down as he began to flip through the camera's photos, allowing his husband to continue.

"I figured out why you called me a cat."

Sora sent him a questioning look, genuinely curious and downright adorable, it was at that moment Squall wanted his husband to have cub-features.

But instead of answering him, Squall started a new sentence, "I thought cubs were, you know, manly. I'm glad you proved me wrong."

The younger's face of pure shock caused him to let out a dark string of chuckles, his once-velvet voice prickling Sora's skin. He instantly snapped a photo so angrily he nearly broke the camera in two when he hit the button.

"What's with the picture?" The older asked, amused as he tapped his fingers on the pillow that was on his lap.

"A photo of what you looked like before I kill you." Sora snapped, glaring darkly with an adorable pout on his lips, "I'm telling you this now, I loathe cats, I've never liked them."

Squall had laughed then, and usually when Sora felt so superior, he instead tackled his husband and together they fell off the couch.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I honestly think after dealing with a dog, a duck, and a mouse, that Sora would like cats best. Yes.

Reviews are VERY nice, they keep me going.


	9. Drabble 9: Vacation

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Tuulenpuuska, who, if I had drawing talents, I would want to draw.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo with some AkuRoku

**Warnings This Drabble**: Axel annoying Squall, a mentioned war between Squall and Roxas, and rude comments. LOL.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To those who keep reviewing, I heart you guys so much!

**Note**: And for those that wondered in the last drabble, no it wasn't because of Squall's name in Latin being Lion that I chose him for cat. I just think he matches a cat for being graceful, incredibly sexy (YES.), and independent to mostly everyone, he just makes me think of one instantly.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 09:**

**Vacation**

X.X.X.X

"Some vacation this turned out to be."

Sora glanced over to his husband, an amused smile set firmly in place, he glanced to the backseat where Tuulenpuuska was wedged firmly between the snoring Axel and Roxas. They looked like a married couple that was raising a mini-Sora or something, it was kind of cute from an older-brother kind of view. "They're all asleep."

"Thank god." Squall muttered, hands gripped tight on the steering wheel as he nodded his head to the car to the left of them, "As long as they're not acting like the rest of them."

Sora glanced over to the car to the left of them, which was being driven by Rinoa, and had Riku, Kairi, Demyx, and Zexion wedged in with three of the four passengers trying to grab Squall and Sora's attention through their rolled up windows.

"I thought we were going to vacation just the two of us." The older brunet answered quietly, glancing to his husband.

"Tuulenpuuska would've had a fit with you." Sora commented, tilting his head softly, "And don't you hate it when our son is upset?"

For sure, Tuulenpuuska had Squall wrapped around his pinky, as long as the boy followed the rules he was pretty much allowed to do whatever he wanted and he'd always been spoiled. "Still." Squall replied, shooting a look into the backseat, "I don't mind us having to bring Tuulenpuuska, I just didn't expect your twin and his fiancée to jump into our backseat too."

"Well, you know how Roxas is." Sora commented back, tapping his chin, "Always thinks that I'm the most innocent between us, and of course since they're engaged, wherever Roxas goes, Axel goes."

"It's a good thing they're engaged, or else it'd be considered stalking." Squall growled lowly, causing Sora to laugh.

"I still consider it stalking." Roxas's sleepy voice drifted through the car before he wrapped his arms around Sora's neck to pull himself up so he could see between them. He liked sitting behind Sora when he couldn't sit next to him, it had always just been easier for the two of them, "Are we there yet?"

"If you weren't Sora's brother I'd smack you for that comment." The older answered threateningly.

"But considering I'm Sora's twin, I vote you answer me." The blond snapped back cooly, ignoring his brother, who was glancing between the two.

"We're not having this fight again, are we?" Squall flashed a look of pure spite in Roxas's direction, "I remember the first night I slept over you wouldn't even let me sleep in the same bed as Sora."

"Says the pervert who snuck into his bed halfway through the night." Roxas shot out.

"Now children...." Sora sighed, agreeing with his husband's earlier comments about their vacation, "Don't make me stop this car."

"Yes, _dear_." Squall teased, chuckling when Sora punched him in the shoulder.

"I was enjoying that spat." Axel, who apparently had been listening the entire time, opened his eyes and leaned forward from his place behind Squall, "Sor-Sor, do we have any water left?"

"Two bottles." Sora had commented as he grabbed one and handed it back to Axel, "Are we stopping ay time soon?"

"Quite possibly, if it'll get the dolts back there out of our car." Squall commented, ignoring the sharp glare Roxas sent him.

"I know a way to pass the time!" Axel eagerly replied after gulping down a few sips of water and then handing the bottle to Roxas, "A song!"

"Oh dear lord." Squall commented against Sora and Roxas's roar of laughter. Axel had a great voice, when he was really using it, but most of the time he liked to just goof off. Which meant not singing but more wailing-so-loud-it-was-screeching. Yeah, Squall nearly turned around in his seat to punch Axel in the face in hopes he'd pass out the rest of the way.

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF DR. PEPPER ON THE WALL!!!!!!!!!"

"Dr. Pepper?" Roxas questioned as Axel took a rather large breath.

"We have a child in the car, Roxy." Axel motioned toward the still sleeping child between them, "It would not be good for him to wake up only to hear us singing about beer."

"It wouldn't be good for him to wake up and hear you wailing instead of singing." Squall breathed out, glancing angrily out the window to Riku and Kairi (who were on the right side of their car) at the exact moment they were making faces at Squall's car.

Axel, however, was completely unfazed, "NINETY-EIGHT BOTTLES OF DR. PEPPER ON THE WALL!!!!!!!!"

Sora sent an amused look to him before noticing his husband's tightening grip on the steering wheel. Oh dear lord, they were going to get into an accident, weren't they? He leaned over the seat to press a gentle kiss to Squall's cheek, "Calm down love, it's Axel."

"That's what scares me." Squall angrily shot out, but Sora could tell he was easing up.

"Ugh, get a room." Roxas and the now-awake Tuulenpuuska cried out. The boy scrunched up his nose as he glanced between his parents, "Not my room! I don't want to avoid my room the rest of my life!!"

Roxas laughed just as the car slowed into traffic and a flash went off to his left. He glanced over at his redheaded lover, "What are you doing?"

Axel waved his camera around as everyone turned to look at him, including Squall considering they were in a lane of non-moving traffic, "I'm taking photos of Squall as much as I can! I'm going to make a scrap book of Squall and then doodle all his embarrassing details on each page and sell it!"

Tuulenpuuska managed to save the camera just as Squall lunged over his chair to tackle (and probably murder) Axel. He raised it and snapped a perfect photo of Squall choking Axel, Sora trying to turn Squall's attention back to the now-slowly moving traffic, and Roxas laughing his head off during the entire scene.

Who needed romantic photos?

X.X.X.X

Tke: Based off half-real events, my friends and I do shit like that ALL time EVERY time we drive. The only thing we lack is a friend like Squall that we can annoy. Hahahahaha. Though I enjoy sticking my head out the window and screaming "MEOW!!" at all passerby's, that's hilarious to do, especially if (instead of getting odd looks) people meow back at you. Fun.

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY.


	10. Drabble 10: Tears

Sorry this took so long, I was moving and then _Final Fantasy XIII_ came out...

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Squall Leonhart, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts, they are the sole property of Square Enix while Sora is the sole property of Disney. Thankyouverymuch.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Tears (duh) some yaoi/shounen-ai but nothing else really

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To keysandhearts, who apparently claim I'm the queen of SquallSora. Which is quite an honor, if I felt like I was. LOL. I think there are others who deserve that title more, but anyways it was great to be considered it, so thank you guys!

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots  
****Drabble 10:  
****Tears**

X.X.X.X

Sora enjoyed living life to the fullest, he was always easy-going, full of smiles, and wore his heart on his sleeve. It wasn't just the way he was, like most people thought, no it was more then just '_he's a happy camper_'. He was easily one of those people that were scared by more things than normal people ever thought of. In the back of his mind it was often to hear '_what happens if I died tomorrow and we were fighting?_' or '_what if they get injured and they don't want me around because something happened between us?_'. It wasn't always negative, but Sora always worried, and thus he tried to be as friendly and kind-heated as he could.

He knew it wasn't exactly the best thought process, but it wasn't like he could stop the little voices in his head, and he knew he would feel horrible whenever anyone had been fighting with him. So when he got home after his fight with Squall he ended up falling face-first into the couch in the living room while Squall went down the hall and slid into the bedroom.

Honestly he couldn't exactly remember why they were fighting in the first place, all he could remember was Squall had shown no emotion and he snapped and that was it. Oh wait, now he could remember, they had seen some newly-weds at the restaurant and had easily gotten into a conversation with them, they said they had only been dating for a few months but knew it was true love and had gotten hitched.

It was then, Sora turned to his boyfriend of almost two years, and poked him about his thoughts on getting married. He wasn't trying to imply he wanted to get married, since he didn't know himself, but he was happy with Squall and he enjoyed spending each moment together and they almost never had a bad time. (Save for one night where Squall was having extremely bad luck..)

But his boyfriend just stood there and shrugged and he never commented back on anything Sora had said and the younger brunet had just gotten so frustrated that by the time they left the restaurant he wouldn't even look in Squall's direction.

He didn't know about marriage yet, especially towards Squall, this had been the longest relationship he'd ever had truthfully and the thought did scare him a little. Yet at the same time he did wonder what Squall thought and how he felt about it, maybe he just wanted to know if Squall was just as nervous about the subject as he was, or if the brunet knew exactly what his marriage was going to be like.

Maybe that's what scared him, Squall already knowing what he wants to get married and the thought of it not being Sora scared the youngest most. As far as he knew they both were happy but if Squall was looking for something better then Sora knew it would be the end of them and it seemed like Squall was the best thing Sora could have ever gotten.

He didn't exactly remember falling asleep, but Sora opened his eyes to him having his head on a pillow and a blanket tucked around him. His fingers reached out and lightly stroked the arm of his boyfriend, who was sitting balanced on the edge of the couch where Sora's stomach was. "Hey." The older muttered, allowing Sora to sit up before he tucked him close.

"Hey." Sora whispered back, lightly pressed against him before he licked his lips nervously.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Squall had asked, his fingers messaging the shoulder it was resting on.

"No." Sora whispered again, not looking up at him, "I should probably get back home." Sure his roommate, his twin brother Roxas, said to stay out as late as they wanted but he knew Roxas and the blond was probably freaking out somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Want me to drive?" The older glanced at him, Sora could feel it without looking up. He knew Squall wouldn't let him walk, it was just some pride thing Squall had where he wouldn't let someone do something by themselves if he couldn't easily help.

Glancing back at the clock under the TV across the way he realized it was already four in the morning, which meant Roxas would be heading into work in an hour, to help get set up for some company friendship time they were having.

"You should probably just stay here." Squall commented, hand raising from Sora's shoulder to his head to brush back some bangs.

Sora nodded in agreement and texted Roxas that he'd see him later with a smiley face so that the blond would think everything was fine. He leaned back against Squall to wrap himself against the heat the older was giving off.

"About earlier..." The older started, resting his head against Sora's comfortably, "I'm sorry, I was nervous."

"You were nervous?" Sora questioned, blinking. He thought he was the only one nervous about that subject, what issue could Squall possibly have that would make him nervous?

"I've only had two relationships before you, and I had known both for a lot longer than anyone would expect, and neither of them even brought up the subject." Squall muttered, finally meeting Sora's eyes as the younger looked up at him.

"I'm a little odd that way." Sora admitted, cheeks flushing. He certainly was, but so far Squall didn't seem to mind.

"It was just something I didn't expect." The older placed a hand on Sora's lap and when he moved it there was a medium sized box on Sora's lap that he instantly recognized. The younger slid it open, instead of the Griever necklace and ring set that had originally been inside, it was now only Griever's shiny silver ring in the center, mouth open in a determined roar as Sora looked straight up to his boyfriend.

"It's only if you want to." Squall commented, a hand resting on the back of his neck, "You really are the greatest thing that's happened to me and I just wanted to make sure it would be the right choice for you."

The younger was already tearing, clutching the box close to his heart before falling forward so his forehead hit against Squall's chest, "Stupid." He muttered fondly to the older brunet, "Of course."

Squall's arms slowly wrapped around him, tugging the boy up so that the older could place several kisses from his forehead to his lips, "It wasn't exactly a romantic proposal, was it?"

Sora laughed through his tears, allowing Squall to brush some away, "Not really, but it's the thought that counts."

The letter had been sent and Squall continually fussed over checking the mailbox each day.

"What are you doing?" Sora had asked, stepping outside one day to see his husband at the end of the driveway by the mailbox. When the older didn't say anything he laughed in realization, "You only sent it out two days ago, Balamb is halfway across the world from our little Destiny Islands, you know."

"I know." Squall commented, glaring at the mailbox. Destiny Islands was set in between Twilight Town and Winhill while Balamb was set near Radiant Garden and FH, it would probably take minimum a week for her to ever get the mail in the first place.

Sora laughed and raised an arm up to snap a photo of Squall, to which the brunet turned towards him un-amused. The younger smiled innocently, "Give you warning, I know, but seeing you fuss and worry was cute."

The older shook his head, brushing past his laughing husband to sit on the couch and sulk.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I know they all tie with each other, but this has references to chapter 5, Precious Treasure. Don't mind it if you need to look back and realize what those references were.

Anyways, I plan to get more of these out, I'm pretty much done with moving and _Final Fantasy XIII_ DID get in the way. So much so I'm already on disc 3. YESSSSS.

Also be on the lookout for a new SquallSora one-shot that should be done and posted sometime this week (the earliest is Sunday considering my limited computer time) based off of when I was waiting in line for _Final Fantasy XIII_.

Reviews are lovely! I have also gotten a new phone with net access so I kind of want to be flooded with emails to see how the email application works for it. XD YAY FOR NEW THINGS!


	11. Drabble 11: No Time

So I was making sea salt ice cream for my friend's birthday and my cousin walked in and tried to put a pink apron on me. I obviously refused (considering I really don't like pink) and she distracted me by saying what if I imaged Sora in a pink frilly apron? I instantly said he'd be adorable, yet she reminded me she said only the apron and nothing else and my brain promptly died. Needless to say I was wearing the apron while trying to save the sea salt ice cream from becoming sea salt custard. Thus, it spawned the idea for this drabble, however there is no naked Sora, as much as I wanted to. Ahahaha.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all characters and games are owned by Square and Disney respectively.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: A little bit heated, lol, mostly just humor.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To my cousin, who gave me the idea, damn you and your apron!

**Notes**: I have no notes for this, hahahaha, a first~!

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 11: **

**No Time**

X.X.X.X

Squall Leonhart liked to come home to his husband having fun (this is rather vague because Sora was the type to have fun poking their couch pillows for several hours) and to their son either doing his own little thing, playing with Sora, or going out with family or friends.

He never meant to come home to a pouting Sora, sugar and sea salt covering the floor in a thin layer, a simmering pot of blue on the stove, and a frilly pink apron tied around the brunet's waist. "I'm home." He answered, not really sure of what else to say. Honestly, he should've, he'd been married to Sora for several years now.

Sora glanced up from the blue-filled pot to mutter a '_hey_' before glancing back down to it. "How was work?"

"It was work." Squall replied, dropping off his things on the side table before entering the kitchen. He stood behind his husband and tugged him close by the waist, "What're you making?"

"Ice cream, for Roxas's birthday." The smaller answered stirring it before it boiled.

"How much have you made?" The older asked, burying his chin in Sora's shoulder so he could get a better view of the pot, "You're looking a little tired, babe."

"Enough to fill our pool with ice cream." Sora ranted, waving the spoon around and ignoring the flecks of what would soon be ice cream landing on them.

"You could've just bought some?" The older commented, burying his face in Sora's neck.

"But you know what a sucker he is for homemade ice cream." The smaller commented before twirling around to meet his husband's gaze, "You're covered in bits of ice cream."

"And whose fault is that?" Squall teased, eyebrow raised as Sora gave a quick smirk that left as soon as it came. "How much longer until you're done?"

"This is the last batch." Sora muttered, wrapping his arms around Squall's neck to lean up and place a lingering kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"We need a shower." Was the only response he was given.

"That we do." Sora shot out softly, eyes closing half-way to send his husband the '_come hither_' look.

"After this last batch?" The older asked easily, leaning down so his forehead pressed against his husband's.

"Works for me." Sora grinned softly before leaning forward to place several lazy kisses against his husband's lips.

Squall would've liked to taken it further, really he would've, but he took a moment to look behind his husband to glance straight at the pot.

Which just so happened to be bubbling.

"It's boiling."

"Shit!" Sora cried, spinning around so fast the back of his head knocked against Squall's jaw, sending the older stumbling backwards while Sora clutched his head and whined.

"You two are hopeless." Tuulenpuuska muttered from the doorway, their silver camera that he took to school for a fieldtrip in one hand and his school things in the other.

"What're you doing?" Squall asked, rubbing his now slightly-red jaw.

"Well I was going to take a photo of my parents talking about food." The boy commented, looking both amused and trying to be annoyed at the same time, "Then it got heated, in which I focused on the bubbling pot. And before I could make a comment on that you told dad and so I just stood and watched."

Sora pouted at his son just as Squall sent Tuulenpuuska a steady look, the boy took the time to snap a photo of them.

"I'm going outside to swim, you two should know with things on the stove you have no time for that kind of stuff." Their son pointed out, shrugging at their looks before leaving the room.

"We need to lock that front door." Sora suggested, busy taking the ice cream off the heat.

"Get him in some after school program." Squall agreed, walking out of his room to suggest to his son a possible after school event.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I couldn't help but snigger at this whole drabble, my mind ran off on me as I wrote it.

I was attempting to get some of _The 13__th__ Hour_ written and then I remembered I had to make ice cream and after the ice cream event (explained at the top) I had to write this out.

Random question, since these regular K/T drabbles are doing fine on their own, is anyone expecting an M-rated one from me? I was just trying to plan out the next few drabbles and yet I remembered this IS posted under M (just in case and all) but I didn't know if anyone was _expecting_ it.

Also does anyone have a facebook? It was suggested that I either make a new one or use the one I have to update information about my stories. I didn't really think it would be that checked-out or whatever, so I haven't done it, but the idea has been floating around to several writers. I don't think anyone's _that_ interested to stalk my facebook though. Hahahaha, I only have one friend on this site who has me on her facebook too, so I know some people are pretty open with that.

REVIEWS ARE AWESOME AND KEEP ME GOING~!


	12. Drabble 12: Stars

So I've recently gotten into one of _Square Enix's_ manga, _Kuroshitsuji_, and I got all the way up to Vol. 9 Chapter 43 before I realized no one translated it yet! I've read it all in a day in a half and holy crap I freaking LOVE Ciel! Every time I see Sebastian I think of Mukuro from KHR, and I know that's not just me. Oh and Tanaka is the best character EVAH (ROFL, it had to be said). Either way I'm downloading doujinshi for it now, I can't stop fussing over it, maybe it's time to put myself into a new fandom…?

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Tuulenpuuska, who I really, really want to draw…

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Shounen-ai, sap, honestly that's pretty much it.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To my 3-year old brother, who gave me the inspiration for this drabble.

**Notes**: Have to admit, I think this is my favorite drabble so far…

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 12: **

**Stars**

X.X.X.X

The stars reminded him of Balamb, there was always a place to sit and see the stars no matter where you looked. They told a tale to him, even if the tale never meant anything, he just liked to sit there and imagine what the stars saw in their lifetime. They'd seen love, war, creation, death, sacrifice, hope, faith, and so much more, and now they were seeing him, at his weakest.

At his weakest, and yet, at his happiest.

"Look." Sora held the bundle in his arms, passing it over to him as he reached from their back porch to their wooden family table towards the sea.

"What is it?" Squall had asked, unwrapping the bundle part way before he nearly jumped.

A tiny hand grasped his finger roughly, tugging on it and blinking its large eyes up at him before it sneezed adorably.

"I overheard the woman at the orphanage say that he was left on their doorstep." The smaller brunet's cheeks were flushed, he'd obviously run from the pot luck at the orphanage he'd gone to with Kairi. "She said I could bring him to show you since Kairi's family as put so much money into the orphanage that she trusts her."

"Sora—…" Squall started, sighing as he lightly rocked the cooing child to a light sleep.

"I know, you didn't expect it…" Sora muttered, shoulders slumping as he let out a sigh, "And I know we've only been married for a little while and we're probably not ready. But I heard her say there's barely any room and she doesn't have time for a baby with all the other children and—."

"Sora…" The older brunet replied, tilting his husband's worried head up, "Relax, Sora, please?"

The younger brunet let out another sigh, looking up at his husband so that his teary face met Squall's lightly smiling one, "I'm sorry." He answered softly.

"Don't be, I know you." Squall's comment made the corners of Sora's mouth twitch upwards. After several seconds of Sora wiping his eyes the older spoke again, "I didn't know you wanted kids, So."

"I-I… I didn't think about it." Sora admitted, checks flushing as he spoke, "I just heard that she won't have time to worry about him so I got worried."

"You always get those connections, don't you?" His husband chuckled; Sora pouted but didn't say anything more on the fact. "Come on, let's go back to Kairi and them, I bet they're waiting for an answer."

Sora nodded, following his husband through their house and down their street towards the brightly-lit orphanage. The pot luck would go late into the night so that more people could come looking for a child to adopt, and yet Sora still didn't think it was fair to worry the lady by making her wait.

"So?" Squall asked as they were halfway there, he was genuinely curious as to why Sora hadn't said anything the entire walk so far.

"I'm sorry; I'm just wondering what way to tell her." The younger responded, eyes trailing to the sidewalk he was walking on.

"You better think of one soon." Squall had commented, shifting the bundle of joy, who cooed as it awoke and reached for Squall's hair that was currently in his reach. "But on another note…"

"Hmm?" He probably didn't even realize it, Squall almost found it funny.

"Did you think of a name for him yet?"

Sora had stopped, eyes wide as he stared at his amused-looking husband.

"Why'd you stop? We should get there quick or else he'll get cold."

"You…" The younger rushed up to his husband, clutching his arms as he looked his husband straight in the eye, "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Squall's eyebrow rose, shifting the baby so he could see what was in front of him, "You said the lady won't be able to take care of him, right? Why leave a baby there when we can obviously provide what he needs?" His husband's face softened, the corners of Squall's lips twitching upwards easily brightened his face and made his husband's head spin, "Besides, it's easy to get attached, right?"

He tackled his husband, cuddling and thanking him before taking the baby to play.

The older gave an amused noise when the baby squealed in laughter, easily grabbing Sora's finger and shaking it up and down in amusement. "So have you thought of a name yet?"

Sora smiled without hesitation, allowing the baby to grab his hair before smiling lightly, "_Tuulenpuuska_, after my perfect husband."

He couldn't help it; he laughed and pulled out the silver camera that had been in his pocket since the afternoon. "I was planning on taking photos for Rinoa of us, but taking photos of a new family sounds better."

The younger nodded his head, allowing the flash to cover the three before he leaned up to steal a kiss from his husband.

Tuulenpuuska squealed in joy.

X.X.X.X

Tke: So I was attempting to work on the drabbles (originally 12 was going to be Hold My Hand) and reading _Kuroshitsuji_ at the same time when my mother (who I was visiting) asked me to wash my baby brother and get him out of the tub.

Now usually the age difference between us seems a little odd (he's 3 I'm 20), but in the middle of getting a towel on him he looked up at me, smiled, and said "You're _my_ Sammi, not _mommy's_." And thus he gave me the inspiration for this.

Anyways, I'm off to make some _Kuroshitsuji_ icons and write out the next few drabbles and try get out the next chapter of _The 13th Hour _to Shrouded-Obsession, but reviews will keep me fueled!


	13. Drabble 13: Childhood

As I'm watching Syfy's version of _Alice_ (now on DVD and Blu-Ray, YAY!) I had this odd urge to play mini-golf, and thus spawned this idea.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters or game, they're owned by Square Enix and Disney respectively.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Smut and Squall being surprised, lol.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To Squall, who I wanted to be nice to today for some reason.

**Notes**: Originally I was going to have them go to other places, but I just stuck with the one place.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 13: **

**Childhood**

X.X.X.X

His birthday was August 23rd, a date he always remembered by spending fully alone.

With his mother passing on just several days after his birth and his father out to get his adopted sister back, he'd been sent to an orphanage early on and his childhood was easily forgotten.

Only Rinoa, his best friend of several years, had ever found out his birthday, in which she told him every day in secret because she knew how he felt.

He'd never spent his birthday with anyone he loved, sure he had his friends but considering Rinoa was the only one who knew it just wasn't the same. And with a father that was always busy he never had more than a happy birthday card from him, the only person he'd always heard from was his older sister, Ellone, and she was usually too busy to stay on the phone for more than a few minutes.

So he'd been rather startled when he woke up and opened the door to his house, only to find Sora standing on his doorstep, sheepishly grinning. "What're you doing?"

"What, no good morning to your boyfriend?" The younger brunet asked, his arms linking behind him before he stood straight, "I'm here to spend the day with you!"

"I had plans." He lied, not exactly sure how to react. He pretty much had no plans except to wait until Ellone or Rinoa called before going to the store to buy something for dinner.

"Had is the keyword, meaning not anymore, I took care of that." The younger smiled, hugging his boyfriend when Squall made sure he had everything and locked his front door, "Even if you wait around you won't be getting a call from Ellone or Rinoa."

"How do you know I was even expecting them to call?" The older raised an eyebrow, his face blank but eyes questioning.

"I have my ways." Sora replied, but he leaned up on his toes to kiss his lover before leading him down the driveway, "Come on, we're going mini-golfing."

"What??" Squall had called out in surprise when Sora grabbed his arm and led him towards Squall's parked car. "What's the reason for that?"

"Do we need a reason to go on a date?" Sora questioned when the older didn't respond he took the car keys from Squall's pocket and unlocked the door for himself, starting the car as Squall slid in. "Drive, now."

"Do we really need to—."

"NOW."

Squall grumbled and pulled out of his parking space, asking Sora questions the entire ride there, the younger was patiently silent the entire time. He must've wanted to burst; Sora was usually never that quiet.

They pulled up to the parking lot, getting out before Sora rushed to the front and paid for their poles. He was sort of surprised they brushed past the arcade at the front, half of the video games were some of Sora's favorites, but the younger brunet just led him to the back towards the golfing area.

And there, in front of the containers to pick your ball color stood their friends and family. Laguna was getting into some talk with Kiros and Ward about why he wanted a dark blue ball (some story about Raine), Ellone and Roxas were chatting about their color choice, bright blue golf balls, while Axel was comparing his red to Riku's aqua and leaving Kairi to show off her pink ball to Yuffie's green.

"Hey!" Riku waved them over, grinning as he handed Sora a grey ball the color of Squall's eyes before he handed the older a black one. "We decided to wait on you before starting."

Squall questioned all of them, honest to god he did, but everyone just smiled and continued on the game as if he'd just told them it was their move. Even Sora, who usually chitchatted his ear off, was being rather vague when it came down to it.

It was only when they finished the course and were heading in to get pizza from the arcade that Squall asked his lover again.

"Because I love you." Sora told him honestly, he was the first to tell Squall that in pure innocence and it rendered him speechless. "Besides, you usually don't spend this day with anyone do you?" When he got silence Sora smiled that tender smile that won Squall's heart when they first met.

"Happy birthday, love."

He could only remember grabbing Sora and tugging him close to place kisses over Sora's entire face, leaving no skin untouched. The younger mewled under his touch, smiling warmly as Squall muttered thanks to him.

Nearby Riku snapped a photo of them with the digital camera he won earlier (thanks to most of the money in his wallet and several hundred unused tickets from Kairi and Yuffie) before pausing to stare it.

The picture had been perfect, the lightning and the angle just as flawless looking as the two people in the picture. He tugged on Kairi's arm, startling her out of listening to Yuffie and Roxas squabble on which pizza they wanted, "Kai, I have an idea."

"Oh?" She smiled at him, "Don't hurt yourself."

He shot her an un-amused look while she giggled, waiting for her to finish before he spoke again, "Well considering Sora and Squall haven't set a date for their wedding yet…"

"You want to plan it for them?" Kairi teased, blinking in confusion when Riku shook his head '_no_'.

"I have a present idea and it involves this camera…"

X.X.X.X

Tke: I've had an urge to play mini-golf… the mini-golfing place near me has this awesomely huge arcade, the mini golf course, a batting cage, a pond with boats, and a track for kids racer cars. It evolved into this.

For those that haven't played FF8, yes, August 23rd IS in fact Squall Leonhart's birthday; I did not just make up that month and day. There are other obvious references to FF8 (such as the whole Laguna and Raine being Squall's parents theory (which I obviously support)) but it's not needed to understand the story.

I have no idea why but I just wanted to be extremely nice to Squall today. For some reason I usually like to pick on him and I've codenamed him '_Dumbass_' for several friends-only jokes.

Now that I've sent the next chapter of _The 13__th__ Hour_ to Shrouded-Obsession and am waiting for it to be beta'd I will have more time to work on SquallSora fics. (I plan to start one, maybe two new multi-chapter RiSo fics after _The 13__th__ Hour_ also,) I haven't decided fully but I think the next 10 to reaching 100 fics should be LeSo too, so I'm leaving it up to reviewers to decide that.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Drabble 14: Pain

So I was watching my favorite tv show, _The Smoking Gun Presents _off _TruTV_(_CourtTV_), and it gave me the inspiration for this.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Squall Leonhart, _Final Fantasy_, and _Kingdom Hearts_ are owned by Square Enix while Sora, Axel, and Roxas are owned by Disney, I own nothing. Oh, and I don't own _The Smoking Gun Presents_ or _TruTV_, even though I really want to.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo and a bit of AkuRoku

**Warnings This Drabble**: Mentions of pain and a character getting injured (not life-threatening, promise!)

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To my mom and step-dad, who watch this show with me all the time and will help give inspiration to my stories!

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 14: **

**Pain**

X.X.X.X

"If I was ever that stupid, would you still love me?"

Squall sent his husband a flat look, pausing with pen hovering over paper, "That came from no where."

"It was just a thought I had." Sora responded, munching on popcorn and watching _TruTV_ to entertain himself while Squall wrote is article worthy enough to make Laguna proud. He hissed in imaginary pain when he watched the criminal crash through the roof of the building and land with his back on the top of a shelf.

"You've been having a lot of random thoughts lately." The older brunet muttered, going back to his scribbling, if Sora could call it that. Squall's writing was better than any writer's books, he could make their font look like shit. The man had dotted his i's and curled his q's like it was his nature to make it look like it came off a printer.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Stupid as what?"

"That man." Sora pointed to the screen just as they got to the number one spot on their countdown. Some idiot criminal and his escape plan had gone horribly wrong, the thing was stupid funny, pretty much just like the show, he didn't know why Sora watched it.

"Whatever you want to believe."

Sora sent him a flat look then, swishing his lips to one side before going back to his marathon.

"Would you allow yourself to be that injured?"

The younger brunet thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Probably not, I'd get Axel to do it for me."

"You're going to convince Axel to rob a place?"

"Of course not! Just re-enact them!"

Squall shook his head, seeing Sora wince again when a man was shown getting run over by his own car.

He just never expected to come home one day, Axel and Roxas being over, and the redhead standing on top of a ladder in the middle of their street. That's why the street was closed off, huh, good thing he was parked just around the corner. Somehow he knew Sora and Axel did not get permission to close the street, which meant he'd have to get them to quit it before those random police drove by that liked to '_check on their town_'.

Apparently Roxas thought it'd be fun to drive over his fiancee, considering he was in the car at one end of the street while Axel and his ladder were at the other. Sora was sitting on their front law with their camera (Sora thanked god they'd gotten one with video), looking both amused and a little worried for Axel, but the former a little more. "What are you doing?"

"Filming!" Sora chirped, standing up as he pressed paused to kiss his husband. "You were busy with your editor so I figured I'd entertain myself and Axel and I got into a conversation about last night's marathon."

"So you decided to re-enact the idiot on youtube who stands on a ladder and dodges a car?"

"Much safer than robbing a place, right?" Sora grinned innocently, ignoring his sighing husband, "If they hadn't shown that guy on the show I never would've known about that idiot having a youtube!"

"He's the same guy who did the back flip off the vending machine and face planted into the concrete video that you liked."

"That was on the list too!" Sora exclaimed, nodding to Roxas, who honked the horn of his car. Apparently the neighbors were finding this hilarious, most out on their own lawns and watching. He pressed the record button just as Roxas revved up his engine before shooting down the road.

In an instant Roxas was nearing Axel, the redhead jumping just as the front of the car hit the ladder. The car took the ladder several feet down before the end of the street, Axel still in the air as Roxas screeched past. Instead of landing on his feet like the guy in the video, however, Axel landed on a knee, crying out in surprise when he landed. Everyone rushed to him, Roxas nearly forgot to put the car in park before rushing over.

"Are you okay?" Squall was the first to ask just as Roxas ran over, everyone on the street formed a circle around the redhead.

The blond was checking his fiancee, Axel wincing and hissing while clutching his knee. "I think you dislocated your knee."

The older brunet took his military training to good use, popping the redhead's leg back into place and ignoring Axel's shouts of what a total fucktard he was.

"Sora, are you still recording?"

Sora paused, trying to look up innocently at his husband but failing. "Uhhh..."

Squall rolled his eyes, ordering their neighbors on what to do to get Axel's leg back to normal. "You might want to turn it off."

Sora did as his husband instructed, pouting while the camera turned off, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Axel getting injured was fun to you?"

"This is nothing compared to what Axel did in high school."

Squall suddenly was glad he was older than them, yet he could imagine Axel's stunts somewhere in the back of his mind. No more of that tv show for Sora, he'd make sure to block that channel, now he just had to get Sora to tell him what the password lock was.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I decided to try a video instead of pictures, after all most cameras have both features~!

I am seriously in love with _The Smoking Gun Presents_, I will watch repeats loads of times. If you've never heard/sen the show they pick a topic for that week (criminals, performers, stunt people, partiers, holidays and more) and show the videos (or audio in some cases) of the stupidest people or events in that category. Then B-list celebrities make jokes about the videos and how stupid the people are. Such celebrities can be Danny Bonaduce, Todd Bridges, Judy Gold, Chuck Nice, Tonya Harding, Leif Garrett, Natalie Desselle, and more!

Their website is www .trutv. Com / shows / tsg _ presents / (just remove the spaces, obviously) and it's new every Thursday!

Either way, they show it a lot on Saturdays and yesterday they had a marathon in the night, even though I've seen all the episodes thus far (it was a combination of the last two or three seasons) it still givers me new story ideas every time. (Even if they don't include pain, ahahaha.)

I think Axel would easily be the kid in high school doing the stupid stunts but never learning shit. He'd probably be famous on youtube. (Oh wait, he already is, lol!)

Anyways, happy Easter everyone! I still do hunts even though I'm twenty, so I do support people going out and having fun!

Reviews are lovely, they'll make my Easter so much better!


	15. Drabble 15: Teamwork

I am a mega-fan of the _Left 4 Dead_ video games...

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Squall Leonhart, _Final Fantasy_, and _Kingdom Heart_s are owned by Square Enix while Sora is owned by Disney. And as horribly bad as I WANT to own it, I do not own _Left 4 Dead_, that's property of Valve. Praise their awesomeness!

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Mentions of zombies, blood, and gore.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Squall and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To KitaraStrife, for IM-ing me over MSN and listening to me rave about L4D, EVEN if she has no knowledge of it. I promise if the zombies from the game came to life I'd protect you. Just avoid the Tanks until I find the money to get there. LOL.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 15: **

**Teamwork**

**Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 knowledge is great, but _not _needed, it's all explained at the end.**

X.X.X.X

"Leon!"

Squall grumbled, flinging his arm so the younger brunet would let go. When the younger did he stuffed the arm back under the pillow and turned his head so that he'd face the wall instead of the direction his husband was in. Let it be known Squall Leonhart was not a morning person, contrary to popular belief he liked to do things his way, which meant rolling his ass out of bed when he felt it necessary before he would start his day doing what _he _wanted.

Sora, Squall's _loving_ (note the sarcasm) husband, usually didn't wake up until the afternoon, but on days like today he never slept in the first place. No, not when there was a new video game out, one that was multi-player, could put Squall's SeeD skills to good use, and would help you figure out what to do if a zombie outbreak started near you. Sora, the zombie-fanatic, probably would end up getting ready for _that _war soon.

Hah, he would be the **first **to go.

"_Leon!_" Sora cried again, he tugged his husband's arm out from under the pillow and attempted to pull him out of bed again, "Come on! You _**promised**_!"

"I did not!" Squall shot out, grumbling as he pressed his face into the pillow further.

"Yes you did!" The younger answered, pausing in his pulling to pout, "When we were having lunch with Rinoa and Kairi you said you'd help me beat my new game if I had trouble with it! And I'm having trouble, so let's _go!_"

Several moments of tugging later the older snapped his head around, "Kaze, get at least two hours of sleep and come back _later!_"

"I'm not a Kaze anymore, so you can't make me!" There was a pause, Squall sent the former Sora Kaze a dark look, to which the younger just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Brat."

"Yes, now get up!"

A mug and a half of coffee and some freshly bought croissants finally got Squall out of bed and onto the living room's couch. His hands were wrapped tightly around his half-filled mug as he started at the candy wrapper-covered table, hell, he could even find a few boxes of other candies like gummi bears and shit.

"You were eating candy all night?"

Sora looked sheepish, "I couldn't think of anything to keep me awake except sugar." He didn't even yawn when he fired up the second Xbox 360 controller, tossing it on Squall's lap when the older sent him a flat glare. "Besides I'm not like you." He looked at the mug in Squall's hands before he met his husband's eyes and scrunched up his nose, "Ew, coffee."

He was going to **_drown_ **his husband in coffee.

Sora sorted out the entire menu and options, he even picked out Squall's character for him (not that he really cared in the first place). By the time it was entirely set up Squall was debating falling asleep again and had to be poked back into the real world. "See, even Roxas and Axel are awake and playing with us!"

Above two other characters was Roxas and Axel's screen names, they were instantly ready for the fight, stocking up on everything before Squall could even set his mug down.

The younger had obviously spent more than just the night playing, hell, he probably was playing when Squall went out with Rinoa to stock up on groceries yesterday morning. For a while Sora seemed to be in control of the entire group, deciding where each person would take cover and who's turn it was to grab what, but when they came to their first horde battle all hell broke loose.

Axel, somehow, managed to get caught by a Smoker and was dragged halfway over the freakin' map before anyone could catch up to him, and just when they freed him from the Smoker and were heading back to finish grabbing supplies Axel (who'd been using a health pack) was caught by a Hunter. Either that redhead had no luck today or Axel was doing something stupid.

By the fourth stage of the level Squall realized the team for it's worth. Sora was one to run forward and take charge when they were running through, but when a horde or a Tank was present liked to stay hidden back and be covered. Roxas moved strategically, he was always willing to settle for what he could get instead of what he wanted, even though he loved to collect and throw Boomer Biles and Pipe Bombs he often got stuck with the Molotov Cocktails because they somehow always were closer. And Axel was just nuts, he ran straight through everything, even if it meant leaving the team behind and possibly getting himself killed, yes, he was _always_ the first one to approach a Witch as if she were nothing more than a door he had to go through.

Squall wanted a _better_ team.

They reached the final stage of the level and Sora suggested they park their asses somewhere different considering every time they were next to the radio they always got mauled. So they ran to the radio and cleaned out the health packs, ammo, and grenades there before Sora used the radio to call for their ride.

Next thing Squall knew Sora was ordering him all the way back to the other side of the map near where they first entered to hold their ground. Axel, Roxas, and Sora took refuge in the bed of the truck while Squall was told to wait on top of the cabin of it. His husband quickly told him their plan (which Roxas and Axel seemed to be in on), when the hordes were coming they'd stay in the truck and defend themselves, when the Tanks came the three would get out of the truck and draw it's attention away while Squall mercilessly attacked from where he was.

Squat in place and shoot, easy enough.

After their first horde (in which they barely lost any health), the subtitles told them a Tank was on the map and it was yelling. Following the yelling with their cameras they realized the Tank was behind the destroyed front end of an airplane that was sitting behind them. They all took the moment to reload their weapons and get ready to aim and waited.

And waited.

And waited even more.

Suddenly the ground stopped shaking, as it usually does when Tanks are dead, and the subtitles told them there was a horde.

"What the hell?!" Sora cried, Squall didn't know if it was into the headset or towards him, but he didn't think Sora knew either, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!??!"

"Where'd the Tank gooooo?" Axel's whine came over their TV speakers, the idiot probably wanted to run after the Tank.

"Ignore it for now, here comes the horde." Roxas commented, the first to shoot as the horde neared the truck.

Two minutes later Squall shot the last zombie of the horde and Sora commented the second Tank would now be approaching. When it yelled Squall readied his gun and filled his ammo just like before, with the other three doing the same.

[_**Tank yells!**_] The game's subtitles alerted them. Wow, _that's_ important to know.

[**_Tank picks up rubble!_**] Okay wait, if they get hit it's serious injury, damnit, be ready to _dodge_...

[**_Tank throws rubble!_**] … Wait, it wasn't even close to them, the Tank was still on the other side of the map!

[**_Tank died!_**] …

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Sora nearly dropped the controller, Squall could almost feel his husband's jaw drop. "How the hell did THAT Tank die when it was a football field's length away from us and we couldn't even SEE it!?!?"

"Just count our blessings." Roxas muttered as Axel began to wail again about how he wanted a Tank.

When their ride alerted them the gas tank was almost full so the plane could leave they finished reloading their low-ammo weapons and prepared themselves for the two sets of hordes and two Tanks that would come as one huge group.

"Go now!" Roxas yelled over the pilot telling them to get in the now-gassed plane. They all made a run for it, Squall was the first to enter just as one of the two Tanks let out a yell. Since Axel and Sora were fighting off zombies in their way of getting inside Squall and Roxas took a moment to look for the Tanks and get ready to shoot. By the time Axel and Sora were on the plane and the credits saying they all survived were rolling the four noticed it, there had been no more yelling, no throwing of rubble, and no shaking of the ground.

"WHERE DID ALL THE TANKS GO!?!?" Sora cried, throwing off his headset as Roxas and Axel let the game finish saving before they logged off. The young brunet was twitching in his seat though, biting his lip as the game went back to the main menu.

"Maybe the last two went on a date?" Squall suggested, shrugging his arms.

The younger brunet pouted, tossing his controller onto the coffee table in front of him before he leaned back against Squall. "Thanks for playing with me." He muttered sleepily, allowing Squall to set the controller down next to Sora's before they adjusted. "We do awesome teamwork, that should've been obvious from the start."

There was a moment of silence before the flash snapped off and Sora had to blink away the spots now in his vision. "What was that for?"

"For not facing any Tanks." Squall shrugged, leaning back to put the camera on the side table.

"We need to try that again to see if it's just that spot, wanna play some more?"

"Not on your life." Squall answered, leaning down to brush his lips against his husband's just as the younger squealed about the horrible taste of coffee.

X.X.X.X

**Left 4 Dead Terms To Help Clarify:**

Five Stages Of A Level: Each level is broken up into five stages, for instance in the campaign I was implying in this drabble (Dead Air) you have to go from a greenhouse on top of an apartment in stage one, over several rooftops in stage two, through a construction site in stage three, through the airport in stage four, before holding out on the runway until your plane is full of gas in stage five. Each level's fifth stage is known as the finale, where a horde attacks, and then a Tank, and then a second horde, a second Tank after that, before they throw everything at you in the form of two sets of hordes and two Tanks to try and keep you from finishing the level.

Horde: If you haven't figured this out, a Horde is a large group of zombies (roughly about 20 to 30, sometimes more) that'll come at your party every so often. Since they're common zombies they're not that strong, but if you're unprepared they can really destroy your team.

Smokers: One of the Special Zombies (also known as an Uncommon Zombie), like all Uncommon Zombies they appear a lot but unlike Common Zombies they do not stand around and wait for you. Smokers are known for coughing when they're around, they have several tongues that will aim at the closest team member near them. The tongues will then drag the team member to the Smoker (or as close as it can go) from which the Smoker will start to punch them (if they can't reach their tongue will hurt them instead, and that actually does more damage). When killed they leave behind a cloud of toxic smoke that will clear after a little while.

Hunters: Uncommon Zombies known for crouching low, wearing hoodies, and growling loudly, Hunters can jump far and leap onto a team member. Once they land on their victim they will not let go unless either one is killed and will continue to tear and shred at their victims. Even though it takes several bullets to kill them and get them off the team mate they can be shoved off instantly.

Witch: The deadliest Uncommon Zombie in the game (even though she's not as strong in the second game she's still the deadliest), Witches are known for sitting down and crying, most of the time right in your way (In the second game they walk when it's sunny out). Witches won't attack unless they're surprised (either by someone getting too close or a flashlight being on them), yet they give out several different growls as warnings to show when someone's too close. With one hit Witches can immobilize you (leave you with 1 HP and laying on the floor where you can't get up someone has to get you up) and will continue to attack you from there. In the first game they can kill you with just a few short hits after immobilizing you, in the second game it takes a lot longer.

Tank: The second deadliest Uncommon Zombie but also the biggest, Tanks are the rarest to appear and will only come out if the game thinks your healthy enough to take one on or your team is doing really good. It takes them roughly three hits to immobilize you and they're rather fast for having huge arms and little feet. Considered the boss of the game, Tanks have a ton of health and can deal damage to everyone at once instead of having to single someone out like other zombies, Tanks mainly pummel teams with their fists but will also pick up rubble and throw it at you depending on how far away you are.

Boomer Biles, Pipe Bombs, and Molotov Cocktails: Starting with the the latter, Molotov Cocktails do just what you'd expect, you throw them, they break and start a fire that covers a large area where it was thrown and will burn for quite a while, it can damage both the team and zombies. Pipe Bombs (my personal favorite) can be thrown and instantly start ticking, which attracts zombie's attention, they'll chase after it and after a few seconds of ticking they'll explode and wipe out surrounding zombies. Boomer Biles are only in the sequel, the bile taken from Boomers (fat zombies that will throw up their bile on you, which attracts zombies) the Boomer Bile will attract zombies both on and off the map. Throwing this on any zombie will make other zombies attack that one, the Bile will have no effect to your team if you throw it on a teammate, it will just create a cloud of smoke that attracts zombies to where you threw it. Unlike the other two, Boomer Bile does not harm the zombies in any way so you have to be ready to shoot zombies after you throw it. (Unless you're like me and you get a Molotov Cocktail or gas tank to light them on fire.)

**Authoress Talk:**

Tke: I'm pretty sure a lot of you don't play the Left 4 Dead series from Valve, but it's my favorite game of all the newer systems. (Yes, this means it even beats Final Fantasy XIII, Halo, Bayonetta and stuff). If you're a fan of zombies/shooting games and have a computer or a 360 I do suggest picking it up.

Sorry that those who aren't into those types of games having to deal with this drabble, if I was a good writer I'd probably attempt writing some Left 4 Dead fanfction, but since I'm not I make do with this.

I was talking with KitaraStrife on MSN IM, playing Left 4 Dead 1 (to get back some achievements Microsoft made me loose), and making Tarja Turunen wallpapers (and an animation of her!) when I got to the finale of Dead Air. I decided to, instead of waiting on top of the truck where the radio is like usual, I chose to head back to the door where you first entered the map and wait on that truck.

All I can say is exactly what happened in this drabble happened to me.

I'm still kind of confused to where all the Tanks went...

In a way I am a combination of all four of them, like Sora I take charge until a horde or Tank comes (hordes I stay behind and pick off the ones the team can't focus on, Tanks make me run away like the speed of light xD). Like Roxas I LOVE getting Boomer Biles and Pipe Bombs, sometimes Molotov's if it's the only thing around, I don't mind the computer not picking any grenades up, I love getting them all. Like Axel I like to run into shit and unload all my ammo on every zombie. The only thing I don't do is go near Witches, no, I leave that up to the computer because I like the Witches and I don't want to scare or harm them unless fully needed (they're my favorite of the zombies, after all).

I'm going to go see if it'll happen again if I stand there the entire time again, if you're curious about the game please youtube it, it's my addiction. (Seriously, I play it once a day for several hours straight.)

Reviews will help me kill zombies faster, which means I can get back to writing faster~!!


	16. Drabble 16: Under The Rain

Woo, this took longer than I thought, for the main fact that I was dealing with some issues with Ebay, PayPal, my bank, and a guy I bought something off of from Japan. I bought a SquallSora doujinshi from him called _Monochrome Dream_ (YES, IT'S TRUE, A SQUALLSORA DOUJINSHI), and after getting out all the money from one account PayPal flawed and took the last five bucks from my other account without me knowing. Needless to say I didn't know anything until I was overdrawn, owed my bank over 86 bucks, and it's been about five months and still haven't gotten the doujin. After contacting the guy off ebay he gave me a refund, now I'm just wondering where the hell in the world my doujinshi is. (STILL REALLY WANT IT, THE ARTWORK WAS GORGEOUS. I SAVED THE COVER FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE IT... IF ANYONE SEES IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW…)

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Squall Leonhart, Laguna Loire, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts are owned by Square Enix, Sora is owned by Disney. All I own is Tuulenpuuska, who I love immensely.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Uhhhh, nothing really? A little sad depending on things…

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To hearts of keysandhearts, who admitted to giggling. Ahahaha, in a sense I'm glad I made you giggle. As for age, if it's that way then I must be kinda screwed seeing as I'm going to be 21 in four months.

**Notes**: I thought about it, and wondered, what's the first time Tuulenpuuska got in trouble? Easily the first thing I thought of would be breaking something, seeing as he mostly has Sora's attitude and I tend to see Squall having a lot of breakable things…

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 16: **

**Under The Rain**

X.X.X.X

"I can't believe we left."

Sora laughed at him then, tilting his head to look over his side of their car, "It's not your fault."

"I know it's not." Squall reasoned, glaring down at the car before grunting and pressing his back to the car door. He folded his arms and fumed, Sora was almost waiting for him to start to pout.

The smaller brunet finally shut his door and glanced upwards, the roof of the closed gas station ended just a few inches away from where he stood. Ignoring the rain he went around the front of the car before coming to rest in front of his annoyed husband, "Hey." He whispered lovingly, eyes softening as his lips tugged up into a gentle smile.

"Hey." Squall muttered, eyes raking quietly over his husband's face as his shoulders un-tensed, "You're all wet now."

"I noticed." Sora replied quietly just as a droplet fell off a spike of hair, landed on his nose, and rolled down his face to hang at the edge of his chin.

"You're going to get sick." Was his husband's only reply, a large hand rising to brush the water droplet off. The younger grasped his hand, humming lightly at the warmth as it sat on his cheek.

"We probably shouldn't have left so suddenly."

Squall pursed his lips, knowing it was entirely his fault. He honestly didn't mean to get mad at Tuulenpuuska, the boy didn't mean to break Squall's award. But he'd worked so hard for it, taking command of Balamb Garden, and he'd just gotten so frustrated…

"You should've stayed with Tuulenpuuska." The older commented, "He's probably freaking out."

"Most likely." Sora agreed, his fingers curling around Squall's hand, "I think that was the first time you ever yelled at him."

For a moment their eyes met and Squall's shoulders slumped as he lowered his hand from Sora's cheek, wondering just how frightened his son really was. "He's probably going to be scared of me."

Sora licked his lips, watching Squall glance away as he got lost in his thoughts. It probably could turn into something dark, knowing Squall. "I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure?" The older batted, an eyebrow rising as their eyes met.

"Because he's your son, Squall." Sora reasoned, the frown on his face morphing into something softer, "No matter what, it's not going to change."

By the look in Squall's eyes the older wanted to comment that he was Sora's son too, that he'd have some say in it, but held it in. "I guess we should probably get back."

"It would probably be a good idea." Sora agreed, pulling out his cell to read a new text message from Laguna. Tuulenpuuska was still crying his eyes out, and it was half an hour since they'd left.

"What'd he say?"

"Tuulenpuuska's still crying." The younger commented, shutting his phone and putting it back in his pocket, "I think he's worried about what you're going to do to him."

Squall grunted, shifting against his side of the car as he watched Sora. They said nothing for a moment; Squall honestly had no idea what he was going to say when they got back.

"We should get back to Tuulenpuuska." Sora reasoned, making his trek through the rain to get back on his side of the car before opening his door, "You're going to have until we get there to come up with something to say to him."

The older said nothing, just slid into his seat while his husband was already buckling. They drove back to the house, radio off, in complete silence. For a moment Squall wondered if Sora was blaming it on him also, but he knew the younger brunet was just giving him time to think of what to say.

By the time they reached their house it'd been a full hour since they'd been gone, according to an update from Laguna halfway there, Tuulenpuuska still hadn't stopped crying. His husband watching him, Squall was somewhat nervous when he slid his key into the front door and opened it.

Tuulenpuuska was standing there, face red, eyes the same crimson and puffy, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Daddy…" His little voice trembled, body twitching as he was debating what to do. Either way he wanted to run to Sora and ask if his father was mad at him, but he also wanted to go to his father and ask him directly, yet he was unsure of how his father would react.

Sora stood still for a minute, waiting for Squall to do or say something. When the older brunet did nothing he stepped forward, letting Squall hear his annoyed sigh as he brushed past him, "Tuulenpuuska…"

"Daddy…" The young boy repeated as Sora neared him, tanned arms wrapping around him before they gently picked him up, "Is… is father mad?"

"You have to ask him." Sora supplied, whipping his son's tears, "But we know it was an accident."

Tuulenpuuska nodded, he was set on the ground before his feet waddled himself to his father, "… Father…" He licked his lips, fingers gripped tightly on the edges of his shirt, "I'm sorry…"

Squall shifted, setting himself down on one knee to look Tuulenpuuska in the eye, "I know you didn't mean to do it, I just had a bad day at work and took it out on you. I know it's not a great excuse, but it's the only one I can give, I'm sorry."

The boy frowned, confused, "You shouldn't be sorry, father, it was only my fault."

"No it wasn't." Squall replied, accepting Tuulenpuuska's hug, "And that's where I was wrong, making you feel like that."

Sora snapped a photo of them then, smiling softly as Squall glanced at him from over Tuulenpuuska's shoulder. He cleared his throat, catching his son's attention, "Tuulenpuuska, didn't you do something for your father?"

Tuulenpuuska nodded, heading out of the main hall and padding towards their living room, a minute later he returned with his hands behind his back. "It's not that great," The boy started, chewing on his lower lip, "But I tried my best with Grandpa Laguna's help."

Sora patted his eye-twitching husband's shoulder, the thought of Laguna helping with anything, much less arts and crafts, was a horrifying thought.

"Here."

Placed in Squall's hands was his small golden statue, now more of a white with a touch of gold thanks to all the glue used on it. There must've been well over a gallon of it on the statue.

"Oh." Sora muttered, hand rising to cover his mouth as he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. It looked horrid, like the entire object was a mountain of white.

"It's… nice…" Squall was obviously at a loss of what to say, accepting it just as Laguna rounded the corner to face his son and the mountain of white.

"Laguna…" Sora started, snorting through his fingers at the long-haired man.

He couldn't help it; Squall took the camera from the now-laughing Sora in time to snap the second picture that night, a nervous Laguna covered in globs of white glue.

X.X.X.X

Tke: Honestly, I'm amazed the idea originally didn't spawn into something much darker. I recently got all my CD's and Singles back from my dad of one of my favorite bands, Tristania, so I've been listening to them non-stop. (Actually looking forward to their new work, even if Vibeke is gone.)

I've come to notice how different I am compared to my friends, both in real life and over the net. Ahahaha. I tend to make friends with those who like hard rock/rock/punk rock while I'm much more a fan of Symphonic Metal/Metal/Classical/Show Tunes. I think, just to show the difference, I'll be using that to complicate Sora and Squall's personalities further. Ahaha.

Reviews would be great! I'm sorry this took so long, I'll try and update within the next few days or so!


	17. Drabble 17: Seeking Solace

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Squall Leonhart, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts are owned by Square Enix, Sora is owned by Disney. I only own Tuulenpuuska, who I believe would have more bravery then I could ever have.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Character injury, a little sad and depressing maybe, nothing too bad though

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To everyone who still reads these, thank you so much!

**Notes**: I could never think of anything to go with this theme, and yet at 3:30 AM it came to me.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots  
****Drabble 17:  
****Seeking Solace**

X.X.X.X

"Daddy?"

Sora turned, dropping the blanket he'd been folding to make his way to Tuulenpuuska's bedside, "Yeah?"

"Is it nice outside?"

He winced suddenly, glancing at the decent-looking day before looking back to the boy. The top half of the boy's face was still covered in bandages; he wasn't allowed to remove them at all except for cleaning the wounds. "It's not too bad; you want to go outside later?"

Tuulenpuuska nodded, pursing his lips for a moment before, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He was probably still envisioning it in his mind, the shaking furnace, the teacher attempting to reach him in time, the burning iron flying straight towards him. Gods and he could do nothing but sit here and talk about the weather. "It was an accident."

The boy didn't seem to think so, but he nodded anyways and allowed Sora to resume folding laundry. When the brunet finished folding the boy's things he turned to look at him, heart dropping to his stomach when he noticed how hard Tuulenpuuska was gripping the sheets; the boy's knuckles were pure white.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not right now." Tuulenpuuska muttered, accepting the plastic robot Sora had handed him. His fingers raked over it, the experience of playing without seeing giving a different feeling than he'd ever had before. "When is father coming home?"

"In a few hours, you want to call him?"

"I'll wait." He whispered, finger hitting a button. The robot fired a missile from its shoulder, the little plastic hitting the ceiling before shooting back down onto Tuulenpuuska's lap. For a moment Sora wondered if he was just worried on what Squall would think of him, but by the expression on Tuulenpuuska's face he knew his son felt like nothing but a burden.

"Want me to put some music on?"

The boy actually seemed a little happy at the thought, shaking his head with a smile twitching onto his face. Sora found his son's favorite station, leaving the room for just a moment to give him some privacy.

Landing downstairs Sora checked over his cell messages, two from Squall wondering how Tuulenpuuska was doing, one from Kairi and Riku together saying they would stop by as soon as Tuulenpuuska was allowed visitors, several others from friends and family, one from the doctor to remind him when to bring Tuulenpuuska back, and one each from Tuulenpuuska's teacher and principal, apologizing and hoping to pay for the hospital bills as an apology.

Sora sighed, calling everyone back to reply; Tuulenpuuska was doing great, anything with sound would be good for them to bring, he was recovering well and it seemed like everything was going according to doctor's orders, an appointment was set for a week from now, and no they wouldn't have to pay the hospital bills for a mistake they couldn't prevent.

He'd finished three hours later, the paper he originally been doodling on now covered in detailed notes to remind himself of things he needed to do or things needed to be said. From his spot below Tuulenpuuska's room he could hear the radio shut off and the boy stumbling out of bed. Nearly falling off the chair, Sora scrambled to his feet and reached the bottom of the stairs just as Tuulenpuuska reached the top.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, what's up?"

"I'm hungry." He looked guilty for a moment, like he was taking Sora's offer up too late.

"Okay, give me a minute and I'll make you something." Sora replied, waiting for Tuulenpuuska to turn around and return to his room.

"I want to come down."

"Oh." Sora took a step forward, foot barely hitting the first step.

"By myself."

"_Oh._" He muttered, watching Tuulenpuuska shakily fumble for the railing before making it three steps down. By the fifth step the boy's socked feet had slid him forward, his hands accidently releasing the railing in turn for bracing his fall.

Sora caught him at the tail end of the fall, shifting the boy's weight so he fell on him instead of on the stairs in front of him, "I'm sorry dad." The boy mumbled, his grip tight on Sora's shirt as his voice quivered.

"It's okay; you took more steps then the day you came home. Remember? Your father had to carry you up and down the steps."

All he received was a nod, so Sora helped him up and led him to the dining room table, where the boy managed to find the chair on his own. "Something simple dad, so you can get back to what you were doing."

Sora frowned, leaning forward to place a comforting hand on the top of his son's head, "You're my main concern, I'll give you anything you want, no matter how long it takes."

He looked a little excited; Tuulenpuuska licked his lips and savored the feel of the coolness against his cracked lips, "Homemade soup?"

The older chuckled, ruffling his son's hair affectionately and smiling wider when the boy didn't pull away, "Alright."

It was merely a few hours later when he could hear footsteps outside his bedroom door. It creaked open lightly and a man slid in, "Hey."

Tuulenpuuska smiled gently as he blocked out the show on TV, "Hey dad."

"How're you feeling?" Squall's fingers tangled in his hair, Tuulenpuuska's smile widened as he buried his cheek into the cool pillow.

"I'm doing better." The younger replied honestly, "The day started bad, but it got better as I noticed things."

"You noticed what things?" The weight shifted on his bed and he could feel his father's weight shift to see his face.

"Like when dad cooks, he hums, and he hums metal."

Squall laughed as the boy sat up, eager to continue, "What else?"

"Or when you're not doing other things you can hear the notes in music that come from other songs." Tuulenpuuska's face molded into something calmer, his head twisting to turn towards the window next to his bed, "Or like the rain outside, every time it hits the window it sounds like coins dropping in my piggy bank." He licked his lips, something he'd been doing all day, "And then there's—."

"You had a busy day, I guess." Squall commented, his hand massaging the top of Tuulenpuuska's head, victorious when the boy yawned and snuggled back into bed. "Lay back down and I'll go eat dinner. When I finish I'll come back up and read you a story."

By the time he'd returned, an hour and a half later, the rain had lulled Tuulenpuuska into a light sleep.

"How do you feel?" His father had asked him a week later, he was sitting on one side while his dad sat on the other, his dad clutching his hand and massaging it with his thumb.

"Good." Tuulenpuuska muttered surprisingly, "I feel more grown up," Was his honest answer.

"Seems like it." Squall's tone was rather proud, and it made Tuulenpuuska proud in himself.

"Let's remove the bandages." The doctor muttered when she entered the room, "Like father like son to get a head wound."

"Hey!" Squall grumbled, shifting as Sora laughed.

"What happens next, Dr. Kadowaki?" Tuulenpuuska asked, his grip tightening on his dad's hand while the other clutched the chair arm, his father's hand lightly holding his.

"Keep your eyes completely closed as I remove the bandages." She first removed the bandages around his head, pausing only to set it aside before taking the pads gently off his eyelids, "Now I want you to slowly open your eyes, as slow as you can, take your time if you need it."

His parents gave his hands a squeeze of support as he cracked his eyelids open, one quickly shut back closed, as if needing a bit more time to get used to the sunlight. "You look fuzzy." He told her honestly, barely being able to make out her expression, but he couldn't exactly say what she looked like.

"It'll take you a while to regain your regular eyesight." She flashed a pen-sized light in his left eye, forcing his eyelids open when he winced and tried to close it. Then she tested his right eye in the same fashion, humming happily as she released him and clicked off the light. "I see just a tiny bit of damage, however it's nothing serious. For now you'll have your perfect vision, when you get older you may lose your sight in your one eye though."

"How old?"

"Your parents will have white hair." She assured, Tuulenpuuska laughed at the image before being hugged by his dad. His father had looked at the doctor, "Don't worry Squall, I'll take him under my wing too."

Vaguely Tuulenpuuska could see his father smile, but instead of asking he just allowed Sora to clutch him and mutter joyous things in his ear. The doctor excused herself and Sora led Tuulenpuuska out of the building and towards the car as Squall finished setting up the next appointment.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Sora asked, finishing getting into the car with him as his father finally reached them.

"Can we keep the radio off?" The youngest asked gently, peering up at Sora with his opened eyes instead of all those bandages. "I want to hear the sound of the wind."

"We'll roll all the windows down." Sora agreed, doing it electrically as Squall shut off the radio and started the car.

Tuulenpuuska slipped the camera out of the cup holder between his parents, raising it to take a picture of himself. There had been no flash but he'd closed his eyes like there had been one and allowed his dad to take the camera as his father pulled out of the parking lot.

"Your eyes are closed, want to retake it?" Sora asked gently, looking back at him questionably.

"No." Tuulenpuuska smiled, keeping his eyes closed as the wind ran through his hair, "I want to keep it as a memento that we can overcome everything."

X.X.X.X

Tke: This idea was spawned by an episode of an American show, M*A*S*H, one of my all-time favorite shows that takes place during the Korean War. In the episode Hawkeye, one of the main characters that's a doctor, is fixing the furnace in the nurse's tent since its broken when it blows up in his face and blinds him. Throughout the episode he begins to pick up on things, like what sounds he's ignored, what other sounds he can relate them to, and how they make people feel without them even knowing. It was one of my all-time favorite episodes because at the end, when he finds out he can still see, he begins to appreciate what he has a little more. It's an old show, extremely old, and I know it's odd for a ton of kids to hear about, but considering I grew up with my grandparents I'd been introduced to it in my youth and I've loved it.

I normally watch M*A*S*H when it comes on TV (thank you ION and Hallmark channels!), however I found a torrent that contains all eleven seasons and I've been sort of watching them non-stop even if I switch between TV and computer.

The other insperation came from the song _Main Theme (Orchestral Version)_ off of the _Parasite Eve Video Game Soundtrack_. The game will forever be my number one favorite PS1 game (even beating out FF8), and considering the third game is coming out at the end of this year/beginning of next year (after nine years of waiting!) I'm going to be referencing it a lot. If you haven't heard the song I suggest go to youtube because it's gorgeous (and I can, oddly enough, imagine Squall Leonhart performing it).

Oh, and a side note, Dr. Kadowaki of _Final Fantasy 8_, she **had** to be thrown in there. Squall's mother hen after all, she'd probably get mad at him if she wasn't taking care of his family. Hahaha.

Reviews would be amazing!


	18. Drabble 18: Two Roads

GUESS WHO'S SQUALLSORA DOUJINSHI JUST CAME IN? I'm so excited the art is so lovely! It's a soft-yaoi/shounen-ai, but still adorable. I'm looking for scan cleaners and translators to work on them. This way I can give out scans through my deviantart. If you're interested, please contact me, but keep in mind I won't send you scans or the password to open the file unless I know you.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix and Disney own pretty much everything; all I own is Tuulenpuuska, Angie, and Parker. Yup, that's pretty much it.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo and AngieTuulenpuuskaParker (I bet everyone who reads this just did a double take. Ahahahaha!)

**Warnings This Drabble**: A light bit of cussing, Tuulenpuuska having a break down (poor kid, I tease him so much), and other odds and ends.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: For those who love Tuulenpuuska, gods, he might show up in other fics later on even if he won't be Squall and Sora's son in those. Kid's getting popular!

**Notes**: I know some OC's grow on some people and they prefer to see them with a certain gender, I couldn't decide and didn't know what people would be into, so Tuulenpuuska gets to deal with two people! Lucky him! Maybe I'll write a one-shot about how they met if people like the idea enough…

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 18: **

**Two Roads**

X.X.X.X

Tuulenpuuska bit his lip as he slid inside of the house, eyes ghosting over everything as he removed the hat that had been laying firmly across his hair, "Dad?" He called, voice sounding strong but face rather nervous.

When his dad didn't answer he raised an eyebrow, sliding past the family photos on the wall to make his way into the living room, "Dad?" He tried again, shifting slightly as he set his hat down on the top of a living room chair before removing his jacket. "Dad, this is important!"

"Tuulenpuuska?" His dad's voice asked from behind him, soft yet surprising as it sent him nearly five feet in the air.

"Holy shit dad!" Tuulenpuuska spun around, clutching his chest as he gasped, "Scare me why don't you!"

"Sorry." Sora had the decency to look guilty, even if he still looked a little amused, "What's up? Why are you home?"

Tuulenpuuska chewed on his lip thoughtfully, his eyes raking over his dad's face. Over the years his dad's face had grown slimmer, eyes just a little narrower but still wide, face looking a little more like a China doll instead of a young boy, "I'm having some problems."

"Oh." His dad muttered, "Should we wait until your father gets home?"

"No, it's really only something you can help with." He looked a little guilty, "I'm sorry for not being around lately."

"It's your first apartment, I understand." Sora smiled warmly, patting his son on the shoulder before he lead him to the kitchen to help make tea, "What's it about? Work? School? Relationships?"

Tuulenpuuska's cheeks flushed nervously, his hand frozen on the dial of the oven to turn on the stove fire.

Sora pursed his lips for a moment before he smiled and nudged his son in the side, raising his arm slightly since Tuulenpuuska had grown a few inches taller than him and he was still a young man, "Relationship trouble, eh? Your father is going to be annoyed, especially since you came to me and not him." He knew what his dad meant, his father had taken it upon himself to give him all those speeches (even if he had failed and had his dad do them anyways), and the oldest of the three brunets was not going to be happy in the _slightest_ at being left out.

The younger brunet flushed again, lighting the fire before placing the water-filled pot his dad handed him on top, "So anyways…"

"Your problem," Sora agreed, pulling down two mugs for them before grabbing the tea and closing the cupboard. "So, is this relationship issue with one person, or two? Maybe three?" But he'd seen how bright Tuulenpuuska had gotten at the other word, "Two it is then."

"Why me!" The young man inquired, throwing his hands up in the air, "Why is my love life so complicated that I couldn't be happy with just one person!"

His dad looked rather amused, "Because you're a Leonhart, that instantly makes your life more complicated."

"You're not helping." Tuulenpuuska pouted, Sora somehow saw himself in the young man even if they weren't blood related.

"So, two people are giving you relationship problems, your father is going to be so annoyed."

"More than _so_, even worse than how annoyed he was when Grandpa Laguna helped me glue that trophy back together."

"Grandpa Laguna." Sora cackled, choking on his spit for a moment before recovering, "Okay, okay, I'm good, sorry, continue on."

"There's this new girl at work, her name's Angie." Tuulenpuuska sighed, shifting slightly so he could watch his dad's reaction and the boiling pot at the same time. "She's really pretty, dark brownish-blond hair with hazel eyes, a bit bookworm-looking if that can be used in a description."

Sora nodded, taking the water off the stove as soon as it started to boil before putting it into the clear teapot Tuulenpuuska had handed him, "Sounds like a nice girl, is she interested in you?"

"Yeah." The younger muttered, watching his dad place a flower bud into the tea pot before they watched it bloom and give the water a light brown color. "She's shown interest in me, and I have shown it in her, it's a mutual thing."

"So what the problem?" Sora asked, handing Tuulenpuuska the pearl white mugs before grabbing the tea pot. Together they headed back to the living room and set up just as the flower began to show its bright yellow petals.

"Her brother started work at the same, they got the job together." Tuulenpuuska explained, accepting the now-filled mug before he shifted and settled himself into the tan couch across from his father.

"So he's stepping in between your guys' relationship?" The older asked, his mug pressed lightly in his hands as he studied his son.

"Sort of." For a moment there was a gentle look across his face, "I was talking to Angie, showing her a new product we got when Parker, that's her brother, dragged me by my arm and led me away with Angie yelling at him to stop."

"Did he hurt you?" Sora looked serious then; Tuulenpuuska could see the tightening grip on his dad's mug.

"No!" He rushed, easing his dad's mind before he saw him slump back and sigh.

"What then?"

"Well he pulled me into an unused office and started to yell at me, about how I was going to destroy his family and how I wasn't allowed to date his sister because—…"

A tilt of the head and Sora was giving him the most worried glance he'd ever seen on his dad's face. When his son didn't say anything for a few minutes, Sora leaned in close and removed a hand off his mug to place it on Tuulenpuuska's. "Because?"

Tuulenpuuska gave out a squeak, face red and eyes wide, Sora figured he must've made some insult to their family or something else Tuulenpuuska loved.

"Because he already called dibs on me and then he _fondled_ me right then and there!"

Sora raised an elegant eyebrow, obviously not expecting what Tuulenpuuska just said, but at the same time his expression gave off an amused look, "Are you sure you don't mean _molested_?"

Tuulenpuuska was as red as a cherry, nearly dropping his mug as the images flashed through his head, "He did it—it was just so—…"

His dad laughed, "I get it, I get it. That saying's true, '_you can't rape the willing_'."

"DAD!" He stood, face redder than an apple and mouth gapping open, "You're supposed to be comforting to your son! I need you and here you are _laughing_ at me!"

Sora didn't even seem fazed, he took the first sip of tea between the two, "You might want to go hide in your room, your father will be home in half an hour."

Tuulenpuuska sped up to his old room, slamming the door behind his dad's laughter before grumbling and falling on the bed he'd left there. It was kind of odd to be back in his old room, especially since he'd only had his apartment for a little while. Either way he was glad it still gave him comfort since he knew he was going to need it soon.

For a moment he buried his face into his pillow, it was cool against his burning skin, "I'm in so much trouble." He muttered to himself, shooting up to throw his hands in his hair and clutch it as he scream at himself, "You're such an _idiot_, Leonhart! Now you're going to get your dad mad at you and not even Grandpa Laguna or Uncle Kiros will help! Dammit, not even Uncle Roxas will be able to hide you!"

God, was he really reduced to talking in third person?

But there was that look in Parker's eyes, something soft yet burning at the _same_ time, green eyes bright and glowing and _piercing_ his soul. But Angie, _shit_, her hazel eyes warm and loving and she brought a smile to his face without even _trying_…

"YOU'RE THE WORST LEONHART EVER!" He finally cried, hands clutching the hair at his temples and tugging so hard he was going to need a wig soon. He tossed his hands out to the side, breathing heavily while glancing around his room and looking up and up—.

Straight into the most '_what the hell_' face his father had _ever_ given him.

Tuulenpuuska coughed, the corner of his lips twitching as his eyes widened, "Uhhh… hi father…"

"My den, now." Squall had muttered, shutting the door without saying anything else.

Tuulenpuuska whimpered, standing before opening the door and following. When he reached the last step of the first floor his dad gave him a somewhat amused look, "There's tea." Sora supplied helpfully, knowing it calmed Squall's nerves.

"That won't help." His son whispered though, clutching his shirt where his thumping heart was. He opened the door, gave one last look to his dad, before he slipped through and shut the door.

X.X.X.X

"Thank you for dinner!" The young woman muttered, she vaguely reminded him of Kairi if she was a librarian with her hair in a bun and glasses framing her face. "It was delicious!"

"No problem!" Sora smiled, taking the dishes from her and thanking her for her help, "I hope your brother enjoyed it as well, Mrs. Crawford."

"Oh, just call me Angie!" She smiled back, hazel eyes twinkling behind her glasses, "Mrs. Crawford is my mother, I'm not ready to take on that name yet."

He laughed, agreeing as he set the plates in the sink before turning to see the other Crawford slide in with the final plates, "Oh, thank you—."

"Parker." The young man supplied as if Sora needed it, he normally looked like he'd be sneering at everyone but he'd managed a soft smile for Sora. Honestly he was rather decent looking, reminding Sora of Squall's long-time friend Irvine, except he didn't smile or smirk and he was somewhat more like Seifer. "Mr.—."

"Just call me Sora." The older supplied softly, lightly watching the two siblings' chit chat as he finished setting down the dishes, "Thank you for volunteering to help, we should probably head back."

"That won't be necessary dad." Tuulenpuuska stormed into the kitchen, he sent Parker a glare, who smirked back, before sending Angie a light smile and receiving one in return, "We all have a meeting tomorrow anyways so it's best if the three of us head off now."

"Oh, okay." Sora could tell by the look Tuulenpuuska was giving him Squall had said something, it must've been something horribly embarrassing. (He hoped it wasn't '_use a condom_').

"Oh." Angie blinked, as if not expecting Tuulenpuuska to have said that either, "Well, may I use the bathroom really quick then? Our place is rather far and—."

"By all means, go ahead." Sora sent her a grin that she easily met, "Even if we're all guys here, we understand."

Parker had led her to the bathroom, having gone earlier when they first arrived, and Tuulenpuuska spun to his dad, "Well?"

"She's adorable." Sora agreed, smiling at the look Tuulenpuuska gave him, "But Parker seems to have taken quite a liking to you."

"Wow, thanks for the help, dad." Tuulenpuuska breathed out a sigh as he followed his dad back to the dining room where his father was seated. When Sora sat at the corner seat next to Squall their son spoke again, "I don't know what to do."

"Obviously we can't give you the '_who do you like more?_' question." Squall grumbled, one hand massaging his temple as the other drummed on the table.

"Obviously." Tuulenpuuska grumbled back, giving his father a challenging glare when Squall gave him one.

"You two…" Sora sighed, shaking his head. Tuulenpuuska had been a lot like Sora growing up, but now that he'd gotten older and more mature he'd begun to show more of Squall's attitude. "Look, Tuulenpuuska, maybe it's just not time for you to decide now."

"Take it slow." Squall agreed, glancing up at his son, who was standing almost wedged between his parents.

Angie and Parker came back within the minute, she was already in her coat as she shook Sora's and Squall's hands goodbye and went out the door. "She's calling our mom to tell her we'll be home soon." Parker commented, shaking their hands before Tuulenpuuska gave his parents hugs and followed him to the front doorway two and a half rooms away.

"That was interesting." Sora breathed out.

"A love triangle at its most complicated." Squall agreed, adjusting his neck to sigh.

"DAMMIT PARKER!" Rang through the house, along with a loud smack and Angie's startled gasp as one of the boys (most likely Tuulenpuuska) opened the door and she saw them.

Snatching the camera off the side table, Sora sped to the door, leaving Squall in silence for a moment. He returned a few moments later, grinning wildly and lightly waving the camera, "Now I see why Angie gasped so loud."

Squall took the camera from his husband, eyebrow raising as he could see a fuming Tuulenpuuska on the small screen with Parker right next to him, the other boy's cheek was bright red with a hand imprint on it so bad it was already beginning to show a black and blue mark.

"Tuulenpuuska should invite them over more often." Sora cheered, grinning as he pulled out his cell, most likely to text their son.

Squall held in his grunt, rolling his eyes at his husband who instead decided to call and ask who he was going to pick. He guessed, by the way he could hear Tuulenpuuska yelling back at Sora, that their son pulled over to the side of the road. Vaguely he wondered if Angie or Parker were listening to the conversation, but he told himself Tuulenpuuska was smart enough to have not answered Sora's call with others around.

'_Seems I'm the only one praying for you, Tuulenpuuska, good luck; you're going to need it._' Squall sighed again, listening to Sora yell about not caring if Angie and Parker suddenly became in hearing range. '_I pity you..._'

X.X.X.X

Tke: Originally the prompt _Two Roads_ gave me an idea for the daughter of Squall's boss to try and seduce him and Squall having to choose between getting a promotion at his job and Sora, but I ruled the idea out. Maybe it's just me but I feel that type of thing is over-done (especially in the RikuSora fandom) and Squall wouldn't even bat an eyelash in answering. (How many fics have you read of Leon cheating? Uh-huh, exactly...) So I kinda just went with picking on Tuulenpuuska again. Poor kid, I think I pick on him too much.

Fun fact, I used to work at a store called _Bliss Unlimited_ (you can Google them if you want), they sell things made by people (not companies) third world countries to help support the poor. They sell a ton of things, from flowers that bloom in hot water to turn into tea (as described in the fic), handmade jewelry, baskets made from recycled chip bags, organic body lotions and shower things, shirts promoting peace, joy, and love, key chains and so much more. And yes, it's all came from people that don't have jobs, even in third world countries. They also have a program that gives you high school credit (which is how I started out there), that teaches students sales, marketing, teamwork, and so much more. The store was created by my close friends, Jose (he's now retired) and Linda, and they both work hard for the cheapest prices and best quality products. You can buy things online, and I please ask you do go buy _something_ considering a portion of the profits go back to the person who made the item in the first place. Oh, and the jewelry is real and made in the store, trust me, I've made some jewelry in myself before, they were sold quite easily. Ahahaha.

Anyways, I wasn't too sure (except for a few people that have told me so) if anyone really cared for who Tuulenpuuska would end up with. Obviously I care but I wasn't going to say for sure, so I just gave him two romance options. If anyone really wants me to go in details/prefers to see him with one of 'em, I'll edit it. For now, oh well, Tuulenpuuska, you're getting the short end of the stick! At least it's not the ugly stick!

Reviews would be lovely!


	19. Drabble 19: Do Not Disturb

I will begin drabbling into other fandoms soon, to find out which ones and other info, please read my authoress notes at the end of this drabble.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Tuulenpuuska, who I'm so excited everyone's loving!

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Gambling, Squall's mouth, a bit of yaoi (or hard shounen-ai, whatever you'd like to call it), and laughing. A lot of it.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To KitaraStrife for giving me the wonderful idea, she's one of the main reasons I'm still in the KH fandom and I owe her a ton of respect and thanks for help with story ideas. (Even if you claim to not be able to write yaoi, only read it, us RP-ing tells me otherwise. XD)

**Notes**: This drabble might be related to another somewhere down the line, if I feel like it. Since I was planning to add more Zell and Rinoa and it just didn't work out.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 19: **

**Do Not Disturb**

X.X.X.X

One of her hands reached up to clutch her stomach, the other pointed out at him as laughter bubbled from her throat, "But you suck at pool!"

Squall shot her a look from across the rack of clothes, the look easily would've had her running out the store in terror if she was someone else, "Thanks for the support, Rinoa."

She tried to look innocent, honest, but it was somewhat hard with her wide smirk and even louder cackles, "So who brought it on?"

"Tuulenpuuska." Squall scowled his son's name, as if he was planning on going home to ground the boy, "He thought it'd be funny to bring up some sports game as challenge and the bait was taken."

For a moment she was debating on calling Sora ahead of time to hide Tuulenpuuska before she gave a soft smile and her laugh dimmed down to silent giggles, "He's your son, Squall; of course he's going to challenge you and your skills."

He merely gave a grunt as if to say he heard her before she picked up the pile of clothes she wanted to buy and led him to the cashier. When they finished she dumped her bag in Squall's hands and lead him towards the elevator to reach the food court. The elevator was small and cramped with people and by the time they got out on their floor Rinoa was nearly sweating in her long-sleeved sweater and complaining how she would need to ruin her figure and buy herself a large slushee.

"Father!" Tuulenpuuska ran forward and latched onto Squall's leg, Sora a few steps behind him, before the boy peered up at his dad with a beaming smile, "I bought some new horses for my cowboys! And then dad bought me an ice cream! And we bought Aunty Rinoa a slushee! And we got you a bottle of water! Oh, and we bought school supplies…" His voice trailed off, an obvious kid's attitude at having to buy school-related items.

Rinoa, it seemed, tuned him out halfway through the speech, she turned to Sora faster than one could blink, "You bought me a slushee, So-So?"

He shrugged and held up the red-colored drink before shaking it a little. "I'm used to it."

She reached across the shoulders and hugged him tightly; ignoring the fact her heeled boots gave her a few inches of height over him, "God damn, I love you, So."

"Can we go home now?" Tuulenpuuska begged, reaching up to tug on Sora's pants leg, "I wanna open my new horses, they need water and to be fed."

Squall's mouth partly opened, as if to tell the boy they're plastic, he shouldn't worry, but Sora sent him a flat look. "We'll go home soon; we just have to make sure Aunty Rinoa goes home, okay?"

The boy looked a little deflated at making his plastic horses suffer, but nodded politely, "We need to take the damsel in distress home before we can enjoy the rewards of a job well done!"

Needless to say Rinoa coddled him the entire way home, and the warmth, long drive, and her cooing him easily put him to sleep. "Call me when you win, I want pictures!" They weren't sure who she was directing the comment to, but they guessed it was for whoever the winner turned out to be.

Sora had to carry Tuulenpuuska up the stairs and get him into bed as Squall brought their purchases in from the car. He was mostly done when Sora came from behind and placed his slim fingers lightly on Squall's shoulder, "Care to start our bet then?"

"I suck at pool." Squall announced to his husband, as if it was a secret he'd been keeping.

"So do I." Sora shrugged, he couldn't tell if the smaller brunet was lying or teasing, either way the boy was demanding to be humored. The younger leaned up and began to place several lingering kisses on his lips as he waited for his husband's answer.

"No one's here to watch Tuulenpuuska." Squall muttered in between kisses, his hands coming to rest against on Sora's hips.

"We have a cell full of babysitters." Sora pressed, slipping Squall's phone out of the olders' pocket to search for a name. "Any idea who's available right now?"

"You?" His husband airily replied, chuckling when Sora smacked him on the arm but accepted a kiss anyways. "If you keep kissing me, I can't call and we won't be going."

"It's all part of my ploy." Was the only answer as Sora tugged on his husband's shirt to pull him closer, "Get you too turned on to play."

Squall pushed his chuckling husband away before dialing the first three people he could think of. Sora finally found someone and it ended up being Zell, who Squall was a little uneasy about choosing. But Sora reasoned Tuulenpuuska was already in bed, what more could happen? So he agreed and called the blond, who energetically told Squall he'd do it since he was in the neighborhood anyways, and wrote a list for Zell to follow while Sora collected their things and put their purchases away.

Zell was there within ten minutes, listening to Squall's explanations before he waved the couple out of the house. Squall was still fidgeting the whole ride to the nearest pool lounge, but Sora seemed to not even notice as he toyed with the radio. When he finally found something, the pouting brunet realized they reach the place. He followed his husband in, accepted the balls and sticks as Squall paid and led the way after Squall took hold of anything else they needed.

"Who breaks?" Squall spoke up as he set the balls up; Sora was busy examining what they'd been given.

"You can go first." Sora offered a little _too_ politely, smiling cheekily as he handed Squall his pool cue before stepping aside to place his chin just at the tip of his own.

Squall settled in, leaning his body gently across the table before taking his shot. Several balls bounced as they smashed together, spreading and knocking into the walls but none falling into any pockets.

His husband eased next to him before jokingly pushing against him with his side, "My turn."

"Impatient." Squall chuckled, but moved aside anyways and let his husband take the shot, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He said suddenly, eyebrow raised and smirk in place.

The younger smirked back, cheeks lightly flushed, before he shot out, "We're not buying a pool table just because we got it dirty." And he took the shot, scattering three bunched in a corner and pocketing a solid. Flushing proudly he stood straight and grinned, a challenge sparkling in his eye.

Let it be known that Squall was mostly good, or at least decent, at everything, so when he couldn't do something it was easily gossip-worthy.

And he _really_ sucked at pool.

Sora was already six balls in he was still trying ferociously for his third one. And by the time Sora was on his eighth Squall was already counting how much money he would need to pay Sora off from getting his winnings.

"I won!" Sora cried out, jumping triumphantly as he just pocketed the black ball. He sent Squall a dazzling smile over his shoulder before leaning against the table, "Now pay up."

"Can we go two against three and play poker instead?"

Sora pouted as he shook his head before he lifted a bag from behind the stack of chairs in the corner of the room, "Go, _now_."

Squall eyed the large white bag Sora raised wearily, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I may or may not have called while putting Tuulenpuuska to sleep." Sora grinned cheekily, "That's sort of why Zell was in the neighborhood, I was texting him while putting the things away."

For a moment there was silence and Squall shifted uneasily before Sora shook the bag and the contents lightly hit the sides.

"Well?"

Snatching it, Squall grumbled and made his way to the corner bathroom attached to the private pool room. He was cursing himself for never backing down from anything as Sora's cackles reached his ears until he shut the door. Twenty minutes later he summoned up enough courage to step out of the bathroom, bag full of his things hitting his leg, he stopped in front of Sora and let his husband take it all in.

And Sora laughed.

Hard.

"Holy crap that fits you so well!" Sora's cheeks were bright red from laughing so hard, eyes almost the same color as tears streamed from them.

He never imagined he'd be wearing his old uniform again, especially considering he'd already gotten his SeeD uniform, but Sora must've really wanted him to see it. And it's little add-ons.

He must've taken it to be tailored, the brown stitches in it were now gold and it suited the deep blue and bright white of the rest of the look. The jacket was somewhat different though, it was longer and now layered almost to his thighs and was stitched to certain sections of his pants.

If he could still call them pants.

It was quite easy to see his pants had been the basic fabric used, but the rest was tailored perfectly and layered evenly to create the new look. It combined perfectly and moved flawlessly and he could tell Sora was pleased with how he ruined his pants to create this… _monstrosity_.

Sora cackled, obviously finding this hilarious, "Holy crap, they're amazing! It's such a cute skirt!"

It looked somewhat like an ankle-length school girl skirt made with denim. There was a straight white line a few inches above the edge of it that went all the way around the entire skirt. Gold lining on each side of the white made it easier to stand out and somehow softened the look of the entire thing no matter how annoyed Squall looked.

And he was also worried of the fact he decided to wear sneakers that day, and how _good_ they looked with the outfit.

Sora was still laughing, his phone forgotten in his hand—probably to take photos even if he knew Squall would try and delete them—as he just stared and continued his giggles.

"Are you done!" Squall hissed, glaring as he smacked Sora's knees with the bag rather painfully. The younger cried out in a light pain but still hadn't gone quiet.

"I'm sorry!" Sora was hiccupping now, trying to wipe away the tears on his face while looking up to meet his husband's eyes. For a moment he looked down to the skirt again and through pursed lips gave a light snort of laughter before he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat, "It—it looks really nice, I swear."

"I'm going to go change." He whirled around, and all-but-ran to the bathroom, Sora's giggles bursting out again, probably from seeing the skirt move behind him. It took him less than five minutes to return and he took the box from Sora's side that had been given to them by the guys at the front desk.

"What, what are you doing?" His husband's voice was light and high-pitched as he calmed himself down; Sora snapped his phone shut, obviously having taken a few pictures of Squall running back to the bathroom, before he slid it into his pocket with full intent on keeping it away from the older.

Squall raised his hand out of the box, the white plaque that said "**_Tournament Practice—Please Do Not Disturb_**" in bold black letters hanging cheerfully off his finger. Without waiting for Sora's questions he shuffled over to the door, opened it, placed the plaque on, clossed it, locked it, and returned to Sora. Not even a moment later he snatched the camera from the white bag that the skirt had come in (Sora was probably cursing his luck for forgetting it in there) and he snapped a wide-angled photo of the pool table.

"Why are you taking a photo of the table?" Sora wondered suddenly, his voice calmer than it had been in the last ten minutes. There were still a few cheerful notes, but nothing that evolved into giggles.

Squall neared him and slipped the camera in the bag before he grabbed him by the wrist and led Sora to the table with a blank face.

"Took a photo to show us what it looks like _before _we buy it."

X.X.X.X

Tke: Uhhhh, Squally you look gorgeous! Ahahaha. *Avoids a rush of flying things from the furious brunet*

On a side note, I will be doing a one-shot of Tuulenpuuska with meeting Angie and Parker and more detail into that, since it was so well liked, so please look out for that and review it. If anything that can become a min-fic with an extra chapter or two depending on whom everyone wants Tuulenpuuska to end up with.

Another side note, I will be dabbling into other fandoms with the lack of people to talk to on this one. It's not really just reviews, its reviews, pm's, poll answers, things like that and I sort of miss talking with everyone and exchanging story ideas and things.

I will most likely be dabbling into some _Repo! The Genetic Opera_ fanfiction (I've honestly got a Blind Mag one-shot that's been sitting in my computer for about four years now since I wrote it right after I saw the movie in theaters in 2007.) And, after talking non-stop with Chronos Mephistopheles (who is an amazing writer and you should read her works) over the last several days, I may be drabbling in some _The World Ends With You_ or _Sukisyo_ fics.

This will, of course, be my number one update because SquallSora needs more love, and, let's face it, I love making these drabbles. I will still try and finish most of my other KH works, but considering this is the only one seemingly allowed to have minamal responses because of it's small fanbase to begin with, I'm mostly dedicated to LeSo. (Which, thinking of LeSo, I found my notebook, so _You Have To Do Better Than That _will be picked back up again shortly.)

Reviews would be lovely, I miss talking to people in this fandom...


	20. Drabble 20: Playing The Melody

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Tuulenpuuska, who I love with all my heart and who has a one (possible two) shot on the way!

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Nothing, honestly, except fuzzy/happy moments, ahaha.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: In a sort of way, dedicated to Piano Squall. If you don't know who he is, you're a sad FF fan. REALLY sad…

**Notes**: This was inspired by Piano Squall's album and sheet music, his work is gorgeous and amazing!

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 20: **

**Playing The Melody**

X.X.X.X

"I'm just not interested in it!" He pressed, pouting and folding his arms in a way that made Sora want to hug his son.

"You agreed to try it." Sora reasoned, flipping a page in his magazine before shifting where he sat on the couch. He then peered over the top of the pages to the boy, who was fiddling with one of the keys on the piano.

Tuulenpuuska shifted as his lips pursed together, his finger came down and hit a key and a '_c_' rang through the room. He dad was right; he did agree to learn the piano just like his father. It wasn't like they asked much of him, he had free reign to do what he wanted as long as he did one thing and tried his best at it. Honestly he wanted to work with kids, play with others his own age that was his dream; for now he was stuck trying to master the piano.

His father had learned how to play piano with his best friend, understandably since Rinoa's mother was a piano expert and his father's mother was one of her biggest fans. And he knew his father took great pride in the piano, it inspired him in his ways of life and his dad had found an interest in it as well.

"Why not wait until your father comes home and he'll teach you?" Sora reasoned, shifting a leg over the other as he watched his son.

Tuulenpuuska shook his head and pressed another note, his eyes trained on the sheet music in front of him. He wanted to at least try to play a little before his father got home; it'd been a month since he saw him and promised he'd try it.

"You know he's not going to be disappointed in you." Sora reasoned, he dropped his magazine on the couch and stood behind Tuulenpuuska to pat his shoulders, "I'll make some dinner and your father will get home and you can practice with him; any idea what you want to do for dinner?"

He shook his head and his dad headed down to dinner, probably to munch as he decided what to do for dinner, and left Tuulenpuuska to his thoughts. Honestly this song was just so _boring_. He was trying to honor his father by playing a classical piece but it just didn't catch his interest and he didn't know what he was going to do. He'd mastered one page of sheet music before stopping of sheer boredom; if there was a contest for performing one page of '_Eyes On Me_', he'd win. But then Aunt Rinoa would be ashamed of him as well…

He didn't know how long he stared at the sheets before him, trying to find something upbeat and catchy but coming up with nothing except ballads and slow songs. He should've asked his father what are some good songs rather than download a folder of random popular ones.

Either way, it didn't matter because his dad was calling him down to dinner, and he could roughly hear his father's voice. He must've entirely missed getting the chance to say welcome back to him, oh well.

Tuulenpuuska didn't budge from his seat, instead choosing to tap his fingers against the keys continuously. Vaguely he heard his dad calling him again, but he was trying to think of any catchy songs off-hand that could be played by piano.

"Dinner's ready." Came his father's voice from the doorway, but Tuulenpuuska wouldn't look at him. "Practicing too much?"

"Not really." Tuulenpuuska answered, finally looking back to his father before sighing. "I'm sorry, I know I promised you I'd play you a song the moment you got back, but I didn't learn any. Not unless you count a page from the song that Aunt Rinoa's mom wrote."

"They don't." Squall reassured his son with an amused smirk before he made his way to the piano and slid onto the seat next to his son, "Couldn't think of something quick and upbeat to play, huh?"

Tuulenpuuska's cheeks flamed for a moment before he pressed a random key as if it would change the subject, "I didn't bother looking when I downloaded some, I just picked most popular downloaded ones."

Squall seemed to chew his lip for a moment before looking down at him, "I think I have one in mind you'll get into, I'll have to see if the sheets are downloadable though."

"Play it." He urged his father, taking interest immediately. Maybe this was the push he needed, someone to relate to. His dad enjoyed the piano a lot, but couldn't play it, and certainly not like his father.

So he watched his father's hands rise above the keys with a slight hesitation, as if trying to remember how it all went. His dad was known for playing by ear and when he would play the melody it almost always sounded exactly like the original. Suddenly his hands came down and the first few notes began to pour out.

It started off low and easy and slowly began to pick up more notes as it went along, and after every certain amount of notes his father's playing would pick up speed until it was a fast-paced and raunchy sound. The melody was catchy and roughly had hints of a Spanish-influenced tone, something resembling a danceable song.

Tuulenpuuska began to word each beat, trying to listen to the notes in his voice. '_Duh duh duh duh, dun dun dun dun, duh duh duh duh, dun dun dun dun dun—_'

His father finished with a few softer and calmer notes, the finishing sound whimsical and gentle as if calming for the people who were dancing to the fast-paced song. "Don't hurt yourself thinking." His father teased, ruffling his hair with an amused look in place.

Tuulenpuuska pouted, swatting his father across the arm playfully before beginning to hum. It was only a few seconds later he realized just how catchy the song was since he'd been humming it.

"Let's go get some dinner before we're yelled at." Squall reasoned to him, "Then we'll print out the sheet music for you."

As if his fire to try had been re-lit, Tuulenpuuska nodded and stood before marching down the stairs, all but running past his dad while his father came waltzing in after.

"He seems re-energized." Sora noted as he followed his husband to the dining room table, they were barely sitting down as Tuulenpuuska began to throw the last spoonful of vegetables on his plate before he began to scarf down the food at an alarming rate.

Squall sent him an amused look, one Sora easily fired back at him. He turned to eye his son while he waited for Sora to serve himself first, "So, Denzel wants to go to an amusement park this weekend, want to go?"

Tuulenpuuska barely paused from shoveling food down his throat, "Nah, I'm good. I need to find some new music sheets."

"If he's a perfectionist like you, we're screwed." Sora reasoned, sending his husband a look.

They didn't even get to say another sentence, Tuulenpuuska finished his last bite of potatoes before downing his entire glass of soda and standing to bring his plate to the kitchen, "I'm done; I'm going back to the room."

It was at that moment Squall raised up the camera that had been in his pocket during his trip. He took one quick snapshot of Sora's surprised face, who was wearily wondering if that was really his son for eating all the vegetables. Tuulenpuuska wasn't the greatest fan of broccoli.

"I—." Sora made a noise of defeat before he took a moment to glare at Squall, "_Your_ child."

Squall snickered.

X.X.X.X

Tke: Points for those who can guess the song Squall was playing, I tried my best to describe it in easiest terms possible for those that have played the game. As a hint, it's an FF song, and it's from an FF after VIII.

Random note, I love broccoli. LOL.

As I said before, this was inspired by Piano Squall and his album. If you don't know who Piano Squall is, he's a kind-hearted young pianist who cosplays as Squall Leonhart during concerts and performs for charities. You can hire him by going to his main website, and he doesn't even charge you, all he asks is that you make a donation to the charity he supports. Honestly, I consider him a real American hero; he's kind-hearted and will freely play for any charity. And to top it off he's good-looking, lol, not that that's important, but it's true.

Anyways, my friend sent me Piano Squall's album. She purchased it, and I demanded the music after being a fan of his videos for so long. His versions of the songs are gorgeous and his skill is amazing. He writes his own sheet music and has them for download on his site, so his music is refreshing. If you haven't bought the album please go do (you can buy it off itunes as well!), some of the proceeds go to charity so it's a wonderful cause and worth every penny.

Currently several other stories in different categories are in the works so I figured why not update KH in the meantime? _The 13__th__ Hour_ will be updated sometime this week, but first I want to update my livejournal (which is now up and running). I'm going to be starting to use my livejournal a lot more for things like icons, wallpapers, and other stuff, so go ahead and add me if you want! My homepage link will take you straight there!

Reviews would be lovely and keep me in the KH fandom!


	21. Drabble 21: Memory

I know, I was to update _The 13th Hour_, but I finally got this back from my other comp and was like '_yessss need to post_', lol. So sorry, you'll have to wait on that a bit.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Tuulenpuuska, so yeah.

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo

**Warnings This Drabble**: Squall hitting his head a lot. YES.

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To keysandhearts, for the mention of marshmallow!Squall. I originally hadn't planned for this drabble to focus on Squall mostly, but after that I just had to do this.

**Notes**: I've made up this play entirely, how many plays do you know involving marshmallows? _Yeah…_

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 21: **

**Memory**

X.X.X.X

"They want me to be a marshmallow."

Sora almost choked on his spit as he saw Squall's hand clutch his pen tightly. The tip was still pressed on the article he was writing, Squall didn't even seem to notice the ink bleeding onto the paper. Instead he looked down at his son, "Do you want to be a marshmallow?"

Tuulenpuuska tilted his head up to look at his dad, "Maybe, do you think Marshmallows would be good, dad? I mean, it's the only unhealthy thing in the play."

There was a moment as Sora bit his lip, unsure of how to respond, "Well… you will stand out." Squall snorted something and plucked a new sheet of paper from the folder next to him. He began scribbling again, as if trying to ignore the conversation in hopes it would go away, "It's up to you, Tuulenpuuska."

The boy nodded and looked back down to his homework, "Just think, I'll be the first person in our family to be a marshmallow!"

Squall's head met the table and Sora covered his mouth to try and keep his laughter from pouring out. "Why don't you finish your homework up in your room and then I'll call and say they have their marshmallow?"

Without waiting Tuulenpuuska nodded and picked up the last of his homework before rushing up the stairs to his room. As soon as the door slammed shut Squall picked his head back up, "Just…" he started, "... don't."

"I didn't even say anything." Sora muttered, the grin wouldn't leave his face.

"A marshmallow?" Squall questioned.

"A marshmallow." Sora agreed.

There was a silence before Squall's shoulders slumped, "Really?"

Sora swatted his husband on the shoulder just as Tuulenpuuska raced back down to show his finished homework.

It was a two days later Squall shifted from foot to foot, standing in front of the drama dressing room as he waited.

"_**YO, KITTEN!**_"

Squall resisted the urge to bang his head against the brick wall, "Afternoon, Barret."

The large man laughed, his hand smacked Squall across the back, nearly causing him to stumble, "I heard your kid's gonna be our marshmallow?"

"Yes." Squall hissed out as he regained his balance, "He wanted to do it."

"Like father like son." Barret reasoned and ignored the look Squall sent him before banging on the door, "You almost done kid!"

The door opened and Tuulenpuuska stepped out in his outfit, grinning from ear to ear. If Squall could call him anything, he looked exactly like a marshmallow or a cotton ball. The outfit was wide around his body, Tuulenpuuska's arms weren't fully able to lay at his sides and instead were outward somewhat. His white turtleneck underneath made it seem like Tuulenpuuska himself was the toothpick.

His son suddenly smashed the little white hat over his head, pure white somewhat resembling a Japanese girl's school hat, and Squall was tempted to bash his head against the wall again.

"I'm ready!" The boy chirped, grinning still.

"Well, well!" Barret laughed, deep and sending goosebumps of horror down Squall's spine, "It feels like I've gone back in time!"

"Uncle Barret is the director!" Was the answer, Tuulenpuuska's little arms waving back and forth excitedly.

"He knows!" Barret's gaze fixated on him and Squall coughed down a horror-filled chuckle as he glanced away, "I was the director in his play too!"

"**_You_** were in a play father!" Tuulenpuuska looked hopeful to him, as if he had a new-found determination.

"I'll meet you after the show." Squall answered to him suddenly, "I'm going to find your dad."

"Say hi for me!" Was the call as Squall disappeared into the mob of parents entering the auditorium.

"Oh, did he look good?" Sora asked as soon as Squall was in hearing distance.

Squall grumbled.

"Don't we still have those photos?" Kairi asked suddenly, she leaned forward to see him from her chair, "That was so cute!"

"Shut up." Squall hissed, refusing to look at them.

"What was his name?" Riku called out suddenly, glad Kairi and Sora were separating him from Squall, "Mr. Marsh-A-Mallow?"

Sora placed his arm on the top of the chair in front of Squall just as his husband's forehead went to meet it. "Alright _children_." He started, "We're here for Tuulenpuuska."

"Yes, mother." Riku and Kairi chimed together, sniggering as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened.

Twenty minutes in, Tuulenpuuska entered as his role as the only fattening thing on the stage. "I'm a marshmallow!" He cried out just a little too loud, but in the end everyone thought he was cute, "I may be unhealthy but I'm yummy! If you're good today you'll have me in your tummy!"

"**_What!_**" Riku cried out, leaning forward as to see if what was said was really true.

Kairi was looking at Squall, as if really trying her luck, "**_You _**really said **_that_**!"

Sora sighed, patting his slumping husband's shoulder as he took another photo of Tuulenpuuska just in time to catch him moving side-stage and waving to him.

Squall just whimpered at the memory.

On the way home Tuulenpuuska got to put the photo in the album since they had stopped by Kairi's for dinner and printed out the photos there.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Sora asked as he turned down the radio. He sent one glance to Squall, whose hands were gripped on the wheel so hard they were nearly white, before glancing at his son, "What's up?"

"You said I could put the photo in the book!" Tuulenpuuska whined, pointing to the page he was on, "So why is the picture of me in costume already in here if I have them all?"

Oncoming people winced as the shrill sound of a horn went off before the man driving rose to reveal his bright red face.

X.X.X.X

Tke: So, I had no say in marshmallow!Squall, honestly. xD He happened. And don't ask me what's with the ridiculous line Tuulenpuuska said, it was the only thing I could think of since I have five minutes to post this.

Uh, the snapshot wasn't really mentioned, just sort of implied, so if you didn't catch that, sorry.

I really am going to look for someone on devi to do a commission for me to this drabble. The idea in my head is so cute. LOL.

Oh, and Barret's in there because... well... WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE A MARSHMALLOW IN A SCHOOL PLAY? UH-HUH, MR. MARSH-A-MALLOW HIMSELF. LOL. When I played FF7 the second time I really named him that just for that scene in Costa Del Sol. YES. IT WAS EPIC. Ahahahaha...

Reviews would make my day much better, please send me some!


	22. Drabble 22: Expectations

I've been really into SquallSora over RikuSora, which is part of the reason this is updated and not _The 13__th__ Hour_. Blame Vash's Girl and her many _Frog Prince_ updates. LOL. Just kidding, I promise.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I only own Tuulenpuuska, Parker, and Angie, so yeah, the rest of them pretty much own me…

**Title**: 100 Snapshots

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings This Drabble**: LeSo and implied AngieTuulenpuuskaParker

**Warnings This Drabble**: The usuals and a bit of mean!Parker and emotional!Tuulenpuuska, but it happens…

**Summary**: 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!

**Dedication**: To all of those who continue to read this, thank you! And to KitaraStrife as a part of a late birthday gift, I'm sorry the other fic isn't done yet, it almost is! And to Tarja Turunen, even if she doesn't read this, I hope she had a wonderful birthday as well!

**Notes**: Parker turned into an ass this chapter, lol, more than I expected of him. I guess if anything Parker's not always an ass, he's just emotional. He is gay after all, he can go through women's issues… Ahahahaha *dodges desk*,

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 22: **

**Expectations**

X.X.X.X

"Wow."

Tuulenpuuska flashed his dad a grin, scratching the back of his neck nervously as his dad took a good look at him. The black SeeD uniform fit perfectly, the colors still as bright and medals still as shiny as when his father first received them, "Do I look good?"

Sora's fingers rose across Tuulenpuuska's left breast as he straightened the emblem on it, he stepped back and read the name 'Leonhart' stitched into the fabric. "You look exactly like your father." It was odd how Tuulenpuuska looked so much like Squall, like a younger cousin they were taking care of or something.

Tuulenpuuska smiled, his arms linking behind him as he stood straight, "Really? Is father even here?"

"No," Sora answered softly, taking in his son's looks, "He's not back for a few days, which is why I got you his uniform so easily."

Tuulenpuuska pulled the jacket out somewhat to brush his finger over his last name, "At least they can't accuse me of stealing, I _am_ a Leonhart."

"Don't fuss with it!" Sora snapped, smacking his hand away before fixing the threads. He was already in trouble for taking the uniform out of Squall's 'private' area of the closet; he was _dead_ if anything happened to it. "How long are you going to have it for?"

"Two days or so, Aunt Rinoa says we should do a photo shoot before anything else." Tuulenpuuska grabbed the bag Sora handed him of his clothes before glancing himself over in his parents mirror one last time.

"If your father gets home we're going to have to sneak it back in." Sora muttered, leading the way back downstairs as Tuulenpuuska scrolled through his text messages on his phone, "My god, don't eat, drink, or do anything in that. God, don't even _breathe_. Squall is going to kill me…"

"Relax dad." Tuulenpuuska smiled lightly, "I promise I'll take care of it like it's my child."

Sora whirled and glared at him, "Don't even mention you having a child, I'm only thirty-eight for heaven sakes, I'm not old enough to be a grandpa! And besides, Laguna doesn't need to be a Great Grandpa, even if he'd love it that'll probably be the day hell freezes over."

"Got it, no mentioning me and children in the same sentence." Tuulenpuuska saluted, looking more like his father with the movement.

The older brunet led his son to the door, glancing over it wearily, "You have everything, then?"

"Yup." Tuulenpuuska answered, opening his bag to peer through his things, "Anything I don't bring Aunt Kairi will have on her."

Sora nodded, poking Tuulenpuuska in the forehead just as the brunet looked down to the Leonhart crest again, "Relax, you look fine."

Tuulenpuuska smiled wide, he reminded Sora of himself when he was younger, "Thanks dad." Was all he said before he hoped down the front steps and towards his car.

X.X.X.X

"Oh, wow." Rinoa pulled Tuulenpuuska back to look at him from arm's length, "You really do look like Squall when he was still a SeeD."

Kairi laughed, handing Tuulenpuuska a cup of coffee as Rinoa went to find the photographer, "Thirsty? I know your dad must've been nitpicking about the outfit."

Tuulenpuuska shook his head, "I promised my dad I wouldn't do anything in this uniform. I promised him to baby it like my own kid and he pitched a fit about being too old."

"Because Sora still looks like he's twenty-five." Kairi reasoned, "Heaven forbid he feels too old, Riku already gave him his first white hair years ago."

Tuulenpuuska wanted to press further, curious, but let Rinoa come back and demand Kairi's help to search for the missing photographer. He wearily eyed the coffee cup on the table next to him before turning as he heard the door's lock twist open.

A head of medium brown hair stuck in and a sneer came onto the young man's face as his golden-brown eyes landed on him, "Well, well, if it isn't Leonhart."

Tuulenpuuska bristled, glaring at the other man as his shoulders tensed, "Parker, why the hell are you here?"

"Angie's having a photo shoot a couple rooms over, our family photos for holiday gifts." The other slid in and smirked, his arms folding across his chest, "Why are you here?"

"Birthday gift for my father." The Leonhart grit out, his teeth almost grinding together, "Why are you coming into my room?"

"I don't think you need to know." Parker shot out, his sneer creeping into a smirk, "Besides, it's not like you'd remember anyways, you have the attention span of a goldfish."

"Excuse me!" Tuulenpuuska squeaked, his eyes narrowing, "Says the one who can't do anything without his sister, pervert much?"

Parker's eyes narrowed to deathly stilts, "Reading some incest there, huh? Shall I tell your parents you want a brother or sister?"

The younger's eyes flashed, "At least my parents raised me right, pervert."

His eyes flared, "Are you talking shit about my parents, Leonhart?"

Tuulenpuuska's face went blank, his eyes studying Parker. Neither he nor Angie ever really talked about their parents, as if it was a sore issue to them. Sure there had been mentions and mutterings but they never really dwelled on it too much.

"At least I gained my attitude from my father, while you don't even know yours. I wonder what made Leonhart adopt you, you're a complete moron and pretty worthless, you're not worthy of even thinking of being considered a Leonhart."

It didn't take more than a second; Tuulenpuuska grabbed the coffee cup near him and threw it at Parker's face. It hit him and the younger brunet felt a bit of satisfaction when Parker flinched as the Styrofoam hit him the face before falling to the floor. He pushed past him a second later, Parker falling so hard his back hit the wall and Kairi was gasping as he ran by her in the hall. She cried out and called out his name the second she spotted Parker, but he ignored her and focused on getting to his car.

X.X.X.X

"Oh, Tuulenpuuska…" His dad stated as soon as he opened the door and saw splatters of thrown coffee across the uniform he was wearing.

"I'm sorry dad…" Tuulenpuuska's shoulders slumped, his eyes closed to sigh before opening to eye the other, "I promised I wouldn't get father's uniform dirty and yet here I am, I'll take the blame, I'm sorry."

Sora pursed his lips, "I'm not worried about that right now, what's wrong with you?"

The younger bit his lip, "Am I that obvious?"

Sora tugged his son inside and sat him in the living room before bringing in some already-brewed tea. His father seemed to have taken an interest in European tea times and it'd caught onto his dad quickly too. "Tuulenpuuska, who raised you? I think I'd know when you're not happy."

His face looked stricken, his shoulders slumped again, "I'm sorry…"

"So what happened?" Sora asked, serving his son tea before handing it to him. He noticed Tuulenpuuska's hands were slightly shaking and he leaned over to lightly grab them and run his thumb over his skin to sooth him.

"Parker…" The young man sighed, his fingers playing a light melody against the cup to keep his hands occupied, "He was there with Angie, but I didn't see her. Parker came into my room looking for the photographer and he started bad-mouthing me."

Sora didn't say anything, just leaned closer and lifted a leg over the other as his eyes never left his son.

"We got onto the parents topic and he got moody because I said you'd raised me right, it was just a harmless joke." Tuulenpuuska licked his lips and stared down at his tea, "But he got angry at me, I don't know why. Suddenly he started saying I wasn't worth having the Leonhart surname and saying I was only adopted because I was easy to take care of since I wasn't worth it…"

The younger didn't finish, his cup beginning to shake harder before Sora removed it from his hands and allowed his son to tug at his sleeves instead. His son's grip was tight as fresh tears fell down his cheeks and onto Sora's shirt.

"Tuulenpuuska…" Sora started, pausing as the doorbell rang and he sighed, "Its Kairi and Rinoa, I bet they're worried about you."

"I'm sorry…" Was the mutter, but the boy hadn't looked up.

"Let me get them, drink some tea, it'll help." His dad disappeared and he grabbed the cup to stare into the deep brown liquid.

It was a sip later he was embraced by Kairi and Rinoa, who was quickly led by his dad to another room, most likely to create an excuse to give to his father.

He nearly jumped two feet in the air when a warm hand settled on his shoulder. Whirling he came face to face with hazel eyes, they looked a little nervous but when their eyes met they became more reassured.

Angie smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry, Parker hasn't been sleeping very well lately and he's been taking it out on people, you were caught up in it."

"He always acts weird." Tuulenpuuska muttered before offering her a chair, which she scooted close to him and sat. She flashed a smile at him, taking her glasses off her face to place them in her hair and entirely missing the obvious blush rising to Tuulenpuuska's cheeks.

"More than normal though." She answered, waving a finger in the air as she tried to think back, "It started around the time you and I took those twins to dinner since their mom was running late. Someone mentioned to him we looked like a perfect family, I don't think he's ready to let go yet since he still considers me his baby sister…"

He, on the other hand, could feel the warm imprints of Parker's hands on his back from the last time he'd gotten forced into a closet with him. The blush turned deeper the further down he remembered Parker's hands going, thanking his mind that at least it was his backside.

"Right…"

Sora came in a moment later, a nervous Kairi and thinking Rinoa behind him, "Tuulenpuuska, I hate to break a moment but we have some important news for you."

"I'm not interrupting sir, am I?" Angie flashed a smile, looking excited to help if needed.

"No dear, you're fine," Sora muttered, "And don't call me sir, I'm only thirty-eight."

"Gee, thanks Sora!" Rinoa shot out, "I'm totally _not_ older than you, right?"

His dad ignored her for giving a serious look, "Your father will be home in two hours."

Kairi officially timed it as the quickest they'd ever seen Tuulenpuuska race up the steps to his old room and spare clothes.

It was the next day that Squall answered he'd wore his SeeD uniform to an event he and Sora had gone to. Tuulenpuuska, who was at home smacking Parker's hand away from the cooking pan as Angie laughed, felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he awaited the 'why'd you borrow it?' question.

"Your dad told me you took it without asking—," Shit. _Shit_**shit**_**shit**_. "He said you took it to get it cleaned as welcome back present for me being gone so long."

"Oh…" Tuulenpuuska coughed, glancing around for help of some sort, "Uh, no problem father."

"Thank you." Squall's voice floated over the phone, Tuulenpuuska felt his heart thump as his father said two words he rarely said to anyone that was purely from the heart, "I'm glad you made time for me even though you're really busy, son, I'm proud of you, thank you."

He could feel the back of his neck heating from the flush, "It's… no problem, really father, I'm glad I could do it."

Parker snapped a photo just as he hung up, he whirled to glare as the older shrugged, "It felt like the perfect moment." Was all he answered before handing Tuulenpuuska the camera to serve the teasing Angie and themselves.

He smiled at the photo of himself, his look soft, heart-warming and looking exactly like a son who'd just won the best gift possible from his father. Quickly he set it down to walk over and nudge Parker as a sort of '_thank you_', the older boy grunted as they continued to listen to Angie talk about one of their new kids at work.

X.X.X.X

Tke: So yes, part of my SquallSora fuel is Vash's Girl's updates of her new version of _Frog Prince_, it's a little too different to me from the old one, but I'm getting used to it. Besides, this time Sora didn't leave a party with Riku! YAY!

Anyways, I know Tuulenpuuska usually has the really fun or really sad drabbles, I kinda wanted to have him a little more emotional. He's only human after all, and I'll be both surprised and extremely pleased if people love him even more.

For the next few weeks I probably won't be updating for a bit, and this includes every fic not just this one. My beta for The 13th Hour and close friend, Shrouded-Obsession, is going on vacation for two weeks. Also, Tarja Turunen's new singles and album start coming out this Monday, the first single is on August 23rd, the second on August 24th, the third on August 27th, and the album will be released September 6th. So expect a lot of song fanfiction, lol.

Also my birthday is coming up, September 22nd, and while I'm not fully positive, I may be out of town for some of it. I'll let everyone know closer to the day, but figure I give a heads up since we're so close to the end of some fics!

Anyways, please review! I'm really missing talking to everyone!


	23. Drabble 23: I Can't

I'm sure most of you have heard of this whole "RedBooton" stuff, and I haven't decided if I'm leaving yet or not because of it, so for now please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 23: **

**I Can't**

* * *

Often his husband isn't there, his husband was one of the best people when it came to writing articles for the news. They often called him out town, or even out of country, to have him get what they wanted.

Sora never really minded, he kept himself occupied by writing children's books and having Naminé draw them while he was a stay-at-home-dad and tended to Tuulenpuuska. It wasn't like he was alone, as he rarely was with all of his friends and Squall's friends popping in every few seconds, and he thanked everyone who had been with him to cure his loneliness.

Now, with Tuulenpuuska old enough to have his own apartment, job, and love life to worry about, Sora felt like he had nothing left to do but sit and wait for his husband to return for the short time he'd be back before he was forced to go again.

He didn't even remember falling asleep, as he had been reading a little crime book Kairi had suggested to him. The book was on the floor, opened to some random page he hadn't been on, and the light near his bed was still covering the room in a soft glow. The clock near the lamp flashed two in the morning and he instantly wondered what had just happened.

_Thump._

That's right, that noise had just woken him.

He stumbled out of bed and reached for an emergency flashlight under the bed before skipping out his room and down the stairs to the main floor. It was silent for just the barest of moments, he didn't breath out loud and waited before he turned the corner to face himself with the mudroom. Beyond that, the door gave another '_thump_' and there was a small jingle.

Pursing his lips, Sora tightened his hold on his flashlight before creeping up to the door. He tried as quietly as possible to unlock the latch before he grabbed the handle tightly and opened it.

On the other side of the door, Squall froze in his tracks, one hand tightening it's grip on his suitcase, the other flying up to cover his opposite shoulder.

"Squall?"

"Surprise." His husband tumbled out quickly, he said it in a rush of breath, as if avoiding something.

Sora parted his lips before allowing his husband in, his husband swung past him and headed straight for the living room to set his suitcase down. He thought it was odd, as his husband usually was so picky at putting up jackets and taking off shoes, but he closed and locked the door and walked to where his husband had now sat.

As soon as Squall's back hit the back of the couch he gave a sigh and closed his eyes, opening them to see his husband come towards him with a blank face.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting?" His husband offered weakly, body locking in defense, as if he were expecting a fight out of Sora.

And a fight he was going to get.

"What happened?"

"They let me go early." Squall replied, his now-briefcase-free hand was laying out on his side, the other hand ever so slightly rubbing the shoulder it hadn't moved from.

Sora's lips pressed into a deep frown, Squall instantly figured neither would get any sleep tonight. "Let go."

"Honestly I'm just sore from the trip, I think I'll shower and go to bed. We can—."

"I _said_ _**let go**_."

Reluctantly Squall's left hand left his right shoulder, he gave a sigh as Sora's fingers reached out to push aside his jacket.

There, below Squall's white t-shirt, was a bandage, wrapping his entire shoulder. It was just tinting pink, and Sora didn't need to be told anything more, "What kind of wound is it?" He asked as soon as he began unwrapping the wound. It was badly wrapped, but then he didn't think he could nag Squall when it was his own shoulder.

Squall's lips pursed, Sora could see the lump in his throat as he looked away from his husband.

It didn't take more than a moment for the bandages to come off, the skin was a deep bluish purple bruise. In the middle of the bruise were two small holes sewn shut, the white off against the deep colors behind it. Sora's thumb traced over the stitching, pulling away softly when Squall hissed, "They're small—."

"I was shot."

He turned to look at his husband, but he wouldn't meet his gaze. Sora's mouth fell open, he adjusted where he stood to look Squall in the eye, "Why the hell didn't you _call_ me! Why couldn't you just _tell_ me instead of pretending you're okay! God, you _always_ do this shit, Squall! I know writing is your passion, and it's your _**life**_, but it doesn't mean you can neglect _yourself_!"

Squall's brows furrowed as he lowered his eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat before leaning forward. His face buried in Sora's shirt and Sora's hands automatically rose to hold him steady even while Squall's hands remained limp at his sides.

"I can't write anymore."

He could feel Squall's face shift against his shirt, he was biting on his lips to avoid doing anything else, "The bullets did too much nerve damage, I can't pick up a pencil, I can't pick up a fork or spoon, I can't do _any_ of that."

Sora's fingers wove into the older's hair, he gently tugged his husband's face upward to place kisses along his eyelids, "You've been let go then."

"I can only work on cases around this city, and even then I have to tell somewhat what to write for me." Squall gave no motion as Sora buried his face in his neck, the older's eyes pressed closed tightly as his lashes fought against his tears. "I can't do this, Sora, _I can't_. What do I _say_ to Tuulenpuuska the next time I see him? What do I say to my dad, who _always_ reads my stories, even when I tell him not to? What do I say to _everyone_ when they walk in next time? Hell, what the _**fuck**_ am I supposed to tell myself when I get inspiration? What the fuck do I do now that I have _**nothing**_ else to do! I can't do this!"

He knew Sora had nothing to say at that moment, nothing that would make him feel better than the uselessness he was feeling now. He couldn't even pick up a pen, how was he expected to pick up paper or type something out, or to even pick up something simple like a TV remote?

"I love you." Sora whispered and leaned up to place a kiss against his cheek before he pressed their cheeks together as he hugged his husband tightly. "You may not be able to do anything serious with that hand anymore, but I didn't marry you for your ability to pick up things." He wanted to lie and say he felt Sora crying, but he didn't deny the fact his lashes weren't stopping the tears, "You're thinking of this all at once Squall, you're rushing into things like always. Now you have time to slow down and relax."

"And do what?" Came Squall's hoarse laugh, "Watch TV and doodle child-looking art on paper with my left hand?"

"We can spend more time together." Sora answered honestly, something he'd always wanted to bring up to his husband in their almost thirty years of marriage and now finally being able to, "We can go see a movie or take the kids at the orphanage for a bike ride or something. You've rushed yourself throughout life so far, you can spend more time with Tuulenpuuska now, you can hang out with our friends and help plan birthday parties and weddings and baby showers."

Squall's nose scrunched up, the tears drying as he made a noise in the back of his throat.

Sora gave a watery laugh, "I know, those don't sound all that fun, but now you have time to relax and enjoy what you've worked hard for. We don't need to be white-haired, sitting in wheelchairs and sipping prune juice to look back on life and enjoy it by spending time with each other. We can do that now, while we're still young. Even if you do have some grey hairs right there."

Squall's hand raced to the side of his hair Sora was eying, he glared at his husband for laughing at him.

"I'm not leaving you just because you're injured Squall, and life isn't going to end, you just have to make the best of it." Sora stood straight and held his hand out to his husband, "You could help me write my books, heck, maybe I'll write your reports for you. But for now let's go to bed, we can lay there and get warm until we fall asleep and then wake up in several hours and complain how we're warm and comfortable but the sun's in our eyes."

His husband chuckled, accepting his hand before hauling himself up. He dropped his jacket onto the couch and left his things laying scattered where they were, choosing instead to snatch the camera and take a picture of Sora's hand holding gently onto his own. Sora laughed at him, called him cheesy, then took the camera and threw it on the couch before leading his husband upstairs with promises of a long day of sleep.

* * *

As I've stated earlier, I'm not sure if I'm leaving because of the RedBooton ordeal or not, I haven't personally met anyone who's fics have been deleted but I've heard of friends of friends. For now I plan to go on a seeming 'hiatus', I will be writing up the next chapters of several fics, just not posting them. A way to get caught up since I've been having writer's block recently and to see how far this whole RedBooton thing is going to go.

If you haven't already, I'd say please friend me on deviantart or livejournal, as when I make my decision on leaving or not, it will be posted there. I don't know what will happen, as I could easily be falsely flagged, so I'm giving warning I may not be able to post here if this RedBooton thing goes _too _far. I shall try and post my plans quickly, if only the FFN staff actually answered their decision on stopping RedBooton or leaving them be.

Either way, please review, I will still be here to read reviews and write replies back as I work on other chapters. For now I plan to post a chapter of The 13th Hour before I take my hiatus.


	24. Drabble 24: Pen And Paper

Inspired by my favorite oldies band, Chicago, and one of their most famous love songs, _You're The Inspiration_.

* * *

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 24**

**Pen And Paper**

* * *

Squall sighed, rummaging through his things once before easing back and giving another sigh. Even though he knew his husband was downstairs, he could still imagine him screaming at him for not finding anything. Sora said to find something for goodwill; now that their house was silent again as Tuulenpuuska got his own apartment they were doing a major cleaning spree. But Squall Leonhart didn't have things to give away, he had memories, ones he kept because he wanted them; anything he didn't want memories of he'd given away years ago. However he knew he promised his husband something and he would have to give at least one minor thing by the time this day was through.

Raking over boxes of old papers—he thought his SeeD certificate was in there somewhere—he realized how little he had to him that wasn't easily precious. Grabbing a couple boxes and stacking them on each other, he carried them to the bed so he could go through them. One was full of nothing but holiday photos, another was full of things Tuulenpuuska made for them in his classes after he got too old to keep them on the fridge, and the third was full of all his old SeeD papers and mission documents.

The fourth box, however, had Sora's scribbled '_papers from Squall's desk that he won't freakin' move!_' from when they were first married. He could still hear Sora nagging him when the desk was cluttered, as it was an eye soar to anyone over; he agreed how horrible it looked but just couldn't find the energy to ever move it. Chuckling, he opened it and began to pulling papers out, easily recognizing horrible rough drafts.

"God these are horrible." Was his mutter, nose crinkling as he skimmed them. Several sentences in and he vaguely wondered who in the hell had the right of mind to hire him, his writing was _beyond_ horrible.

By the time he reached the bottom of the box there were two minor stacks at the bottom, one was a yearbook-sized stack of papers in a binder and the other was stacks of stapled rough drafts of his final SeeD paper. It only took a second to place the final papers to the side and thumb through the binder, and he almost closed it until he caught sight of the paper that was hiding below the binder. It was only three pieces, stapled in what seemed to be perfection and the only not-sloppy thing out of the entire box.

Plucking it up, he could feel his lips curl up as he glanced over the first page, a picture of him and Sora the day they were married to the left and a long page of text to the right and below it. Settling back so he was leaning against the pillows and headboard, Squall realized it for what it was, the first official article he'd ever written in Destiny Islands.

He'd just gotten the job for his town's magazine four days after being married, and with nothing at the moment to write about his boss told him to write about his new husband. So he did, he'd put all his heart and soul into making that article and it'd been raised from page eighteen all the way to the cover story. Sora had been downright embarrassed, as he couldn't go anywhere without someone telling him what an amazing article it'd been and how perfect they were, but he could tell his husband had appreciated it.

"_I got married over the weekend._" His article reminded him, he almost wanted to chuckle at how odd it was going to be reading his own feelings especially when it was from so many years ago, but he could feel the warmth spreading across his chest. "_The dating was exciting, the engagement was somewhat sloppy—as I had been a rather pompous ass—but the wedding was gorgeous and my now-husband still as perfect as when we first met.__ We'd been dating for nearly __two years__; I'__d asked him out after__ he was reading to my best friend's kids, who I had been forced to take to the library for homework. During our romantic dinner celebrating almost two years of dating, we __ran into a couple who'd gotten married within just a few months of knowing each other. My then-boyfriend had been somewhat curious to know about us, not necessarily marriage, just of where we stood on a romantic level._"

Vaguely he remembered calling the couple for an interview about a year after; they were still doing fine and still very much in love. It'd now been over twenty years later, he wondered if he'd call them now would they still be together, maybe he'd bring it up to Sora and they'd snoop together.

"_I'd remember looking down at Sora with a blank face, he'd gotten so frustrated with me, but my heart was threatening to drag a blush across my cheeks. As soon as he'd looked back to the couple I'd wondered what it'd feel like to address him to everyone as not my boyfriend, but my husband, and while it vaguely scared me I couldn't help the tingle of excitement at the thought of it. I'd only dated twice before him, long-time friends who I'm still good friends with, and yet I'd never once thought about this with them. Sora seemed honestly interested in the idea, and I couldn't blame him, it questioned where our relationship stood, and I downright avoided the subject."_

He could still see Sora's frustrated face with him that day, he'd looked out the window the entire ride home and didn't say one word—the radio was off and it'd casted the most horrible silence between them. But he hadn't even noticed, his fear of ever being married in the back of his head, only being out-weighted by the idea of calling Sora his completely.

"_But as I sat and thought about it, I realized how petty my worrying was. Sora wasn't going to change just because of his new title, he'd always been spontaneous and loving but he'd never been selfish or rude. Several hours later I proposed to him—in a completely unromantic way—but he accepted and I remember __I called him my husband and I hadn't even given him the ring less than ten minutes earlier. My fe__ar for marriage seemed to double__ as we had to decide where to hold it and how much it would cost. At that time I'__d been writing for my city's __newspaper, and unless you found an exciting article, it didn't pay enough to afford a five-star wedding._"

That was the first thing he'd ever told Sora he wished he could give him, but the younger brunet shook his head and answered they just needed to have it, stars and price be damned.

"_When we told everyone we were engaged, the money came in by nearly tuck loads. As if they knew before us, everyone had been setting money aside, and almost without us even knowing what was going on, they'd planned the place, the food, the decorations, and anything else that needed planning. It was almost as if Sora and I went out to dinner a left the kids alone and when we'd returned the house would be sparkling clean._"

Laguna had apparently picked the vendor who'd serve food and drinks, all of his wife Raine's favorites, Roxas and Axel hired Demyx to DJ—who did it for free anyways—and Riku and Kairi were already calling up the decorations and settings. Everyone had been pitching in somewhere down the line, and before they'd known it they were set to get married in Radiant Garden's famous gardens.

"_The wedding was downright perfect, Sora had always loved the place dearly and it was easily the best choice to ever pay for. There was so much white I liked it but Sora claimed he'd wanted to run a __marker__ over everything. __I hadn't seen him all day as they had dragged him away to get ready, but when I was standing there waiting I remember wondering what he thought of it all. He was absolutely stunning as he came forward, but I couldn't help but chuckle at his determined face as he tried to stay in beat to the music. Sora liked things to flow like that; he would've smacked himself upside the head if he'd stepped out of tune._"

It took Sora twice as long to reach the end of the aisle like that, but no one seemed to mind, all the girls were already sniffling and a couple of the boys were glowing silently. Later after the wedding he'd teased Sora about being one-step out of line—which he never actually was—and Sora knocked him upside the head before wailing how he married an asshole. Still his husband scooted closer to him before commenting on how he couldn't wait to get home and just lay there and let their marriage register in their minds, and Squall easily found himself agreeing.

"_Everything had gone by the book, until the after party. Sora, of course, is a very __interesting person;__ he can't sit still, can't allow something to be plain and simple, always has to go do or try new things. One of Sora's two best friends, Riku, thought to end the eve__ning with several cans of paint and__ a he__althy load of paint brushes. He__ told every guest that an entire wall covered in white paper was to be used as a way to leave us with a message. And as if a war was declared, everyone raced and begun painting and writing on the wall; Sora took his own time to paint some of his favorite flowers at the garden, leaving me a message I will never forget and always treasure. We now have the entire wall of paper at home, __i__t__'__s cut into sections and framed in various places of our house; people like to consider it an adventure to try and find their messages._"

Sora hung Squall's message just above his side of the bed, and in turn Squall hung Sora's over his, sometimes they'd just glance up at it and laugh in remembrance. They could remember people walking away and laughing, Sora attempting to paint on Squall's face after he purposely got Sora's nose with his brush. It'd been the time just before the cake, and so people sat in plastic white chairs with their pieces of cake, eating as they laughed and allowed their paint-soaked clothes to dry in the sun.

"_Not long after we moved to Destiny Islands, Sora's hometown and home to his two best friends. I'd gotten my first job, and this entire article is my first actual submission here. Sora's still as spontaneous as ever; it's only been eight days here and on the day I got my job—four days ago—he came home with our adopted son. It was so sudden he was in near tears, but I could see the instant attraction he had to the child. Sora had always shared a bond with kids, it's why he writes children's books, but this child was just somehow even more special. As soon as I agreed to adopt him Sora gave him the name Tuulenpuuska, which is my name in his native language._"

Tuulenpuuska had only been mentioned once in this article, but he knew if his son read it he'd be more embarrassed than Sora could ever be. The boy had always been somewhat on the shy side, around others he'd been hyper and energetic like Sora, but when someone first met him he'd always been calm and level-headed. Somehow he imagined Tuulenpuuska finding the article and blushing before waving his arms around in the air and whinning to him; Sora would just sit there and laugh and remember how embarrassed he'd been.

"_I'd never thought I'd get this far in life, I always imagined working my way through SeeD and still working with the military. Now all I want to do is sit and write and watch my husband read to our son, who's currently trying to attempt getting his foot in his mouth. Although it's only been a few days we've been married, and even less time since we've had our son, I feel like it's been years. I could go forever like this, just sitting here and taking time to enjoy life's little pleasures one would look over while dedicating their life to a military. Every day I wake up to Sora's words, and every day I still thank him for even agreeing to date me—even if I must've looked so unattractive in those little library children's chairs—and he just continues to smile at me and thank me for the exact same things._

'_If there was ever a time I will be asked to share my favorite moment in just a few sentences, I'll know exactly what to say. It's here, with you—and now our son—and I always believe that there will never be any other meaning to my life than that. I know how plain love can be criticized, and how looked-over it can be, but I also know this has been the most magical time I will ever have in life. We've been together through such happy times, and even though we haven't had an unhappy day yet, I know when that time comes we'll both be there making the decisions together. There's nothing better than this time now, where our love is so open and pure, and even if we become old and can't remember each other's names, it won't get any better than what we have. Except cake, cake makes everything better.'_

_~Sora Kaze-Leonhart._

_I think he compares__ our love to cake, and knowing him I wouldn't be surprised, but admittedly I'll agree with him. After all, Sora is rather demanding of sweets, he'll never allow himself to have a cake that hasn't been made with love, much like we plan to never have a marriage without love._"

Squall chuckled, easing up to lay the paper on his dresser before sitting up to put the other papers away.

"No, don't move!"

He merely tilted his head, glancing up at his husband with a look of amusement, "Taking pictures of me?"

"I came to nag you to give me your stuff for goodwill." Sora replied, cheeks flushing as he lowered the camera. "Instead you were reading and all glossy-eyed so I figured take a couple pictures. What were you reading anyways?"

Pursing his lips for just a moment, Squall stood and plucked the camera from his husband's hands before snapping a photo of his curious face.

"I was supposed to be taking pictures of you." Sora teased, leaning in with eyes narrowed in challenge and warm grin setting in place. "Do I look like a muse to you?"

"Yes, you're my inspiration." The older answered, leaning down to place a warming kiss on his lips before grabbing pen and paper, "Think they'll want an article on our twenty-year anniversary?"

The younger's cheeks flushed, suddenly realizing what Squall had been reading. His lips sealed into an affectionate smile before leaning over his husband's shoulder as the older looked for a photo to use with the article. "Mention Tuulenpuuska a lot."

And a week later, Squall could hear Sora laughing as Tuulenpuuska yelled at him over the phone for seeing them and himself on the cover of their town's most recent magazine; the people around him gushing to him as they read the article.

Life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

I think I love this drabble, it's something I sat there listening to the song on repeat and it fueled me to finish in half an hour. If you haven't heard the song—or the band for that matter—please youtube it and listen; I'd finally got back all my CD's from my mother, and Chicago was the first thing I decided to listen to. I never get tired of them; the lyrics are at the bottom if you haven't heard the song.

No idea why, but I always believe Sora would think everything would be solved with cake. That's how my best friend is, she could be grumpy one second and we give her a cake and suddenly she loves us. Also, finally got around to giving Sora a job—writing children's books! I was talking to KitaraStrife, trying to decide one for him as to influence Tuulenpuuska's job of working with kids and Squall's of writing. She suggested children's books, to which I added Naminé does the artwork for it; so please thank her for that wonderful idea. I always imagined Sora a more stay-at-home type person, I could never see him sitting in an office or doing paperwork and fighting skills aren't exactly useful in a normal/regular world.

I know last chapter was supposed to be my last before I take my hiatus, but I wanted to let everyone know my livejournal is up and running and whether I leave this site or not, I will always be posting things on there; even stuff that won't end up on this site. So please, go add me, rikusora_chan, to your friends list! And any gifts of LJ cash would be great to change my name, as it was my cousin's old account when she first started before handing it over to me. Either way, I've changed my home page on my profile to take you directly to my page, so please do stop by!

**Title**-_You're The Inspiration_

**Artist**-_Chicago_

_You know our love was meant to be__  
__The kind of love that lasts forever__  
__And I want you here with me__  
__From tonight until the end of time__  
__You should know, everywhere I go__  
__You'r__e always on my mind, in my heart__  
__In my soul, b__aby__  
__  
__You're the meaning in my life__  
__You're the inspiration__  
__You bring feeling to my life__  
__You're the inspiration__  
__Wanna have you near me__  
__I wanna have you hear me sayin'__  
__No one needs you more than I need you__  
__  
__And I __know, yes I know that it's plain to see__  
__We're so in love when we're together__  
__Now I know that I need you here with me__  
__From tonight until the end of time__  
__You should know, everywhere I go__  
__Always on my mind, in my heart__  
__In my soul__  
__  
__You're the meaning in my lif__e__  
__You're the inspiration__  
__You bring feeling to my life__  
__You're the inspiration__  
__Wanna have you near me__  
__I wanna have you hear me sayin'__  
__No one needs you more than I need you__  
__  
__Wanna have you near me__  
__I wanna have you hear me sayin'__  
__No one needs you more than i n__eed you__  
__You're the meaning in my life__  
__  
__You're the inspiration__  
__You bring feeling to my life__  
__You're the inspiration__  
__When you love somebody 'til the end of time__  
__When you love somebody__  
__always on my mind__  
__No one needs you more than I.__  
__When you love somebody 'til__ the end of time__  
__when__ you love somebody__  
__always on my mind__  
__I need you..._


	25. Drabble 25: Questioning

**Please read the author's note at the end for new news on Tuulenpuuska!**

X.X.X.X

**Drabble 25**

**Questioning**

X.X.X.X

Tuulenpuuska found himself spending more time with the Crawford siblings than he we would have expected.

Not that he really minded considering Angie was his crush and a good friend, and Parker could even be considered his best friend among all the others—and a possible crush but Tuulenpuuska wasn't ready to go there just yet.

Either way, Angie was at work first thing in the morning to meet him and get half their load finished together, by noon Parker made it to work and dragged Tuulenpuuska out for lunch while Angie gossiped with a few girl friends from the office. It was after lunch that the three spent their time together in a group and somehow finished the work while acting like a pair of high school kids (mind you they were still all under twenty-five).

Today had been no different; as soon as Angie saw one of the girls by the water cooler on the second floor Parker had nearly appeared out of nowhere and dragged him off towards the parking lot. Today he picked lunch, and Parker had seemingly been in the mood for an off-path sandwich deli, it suited Tuulenpuuska fine considering he rather liked sandwiches over other foods.

"So I told him I'm not making that damn toy." Parker answered, cramming a chip into his mouth before peeking into his bag to see how many large ones were left. When he found one he wanted he pulled it out, ignoring the fact that Tuulenpuuska was rolling his eyes, "So expect to get a report I wasn't listening."

"Doesn't surprise me." Was the only response, and when Parker shot him a look, he shrugged.

"Tuulenpuuska, a question to you."

It caught the him off-guard, after an event two weeks ago that involved Angie nearly seeing Parker stick his hand up Tuulenpuuska's shirt, Parker almost never used his full name anymore. It had become '_Tuulen_' or '_Uska_', sometimes even '_Puuska_' but Parker claimed the latter sounded like some weird Russian word and things like that usually lead to it accidentally being a foreign sex word or something. "I'll have an answer, maybe."

"Okay, so bear with me here. Your name is Tuulenpuuska Leonhart."

For a moment Tuulenpuuska watched Parker's random hand movements before he dug his spoon in his soup and waited for the other to continue, "Right."

"You're the son of Squall Leonhart."

'_And Sora Kaze._' The young man wanted to add, but considering Parker knew that and didn't say it lead him to believe it was only addressing his father. "Okay."

"Your dad, who's Finnish, named you Tuulenpuuska, and Squall agreed to name you that."

Nodding his head, Tuulenpuuska leaned back in his chair, nervous to eat anymore while Parker was talking. If worse comes to worse he didn't want to choke on his food or die of embarrassment with his mouth full of it. "And your point is?"

"I was studying the Finnish language—" Vaguely Tuulenpuuska wondered why Parker was, especially when Tuulenpuuska himself didn't even know all of it, "—Tuulenpuuska is the Finnish word for Squall, well like the storm at least."

"Uh-huh."

"So your name is Squall Leonhart basically."

Tuulenpuuska raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his soda while he had the chance. There weren't very many times Parker was fully silent.

"So why didn't they just call you Squall Leonhart Jr.?"

Mid-sip Tuulenpuuska wrenched his drink away, glaring across the table, "My dad is going to murder you, and my father will be more than happy to help him."

"I think it's kind of cute!" Parker pressed, "Well… for you at least, you're like… the poster boy for a Jr. child."

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Tuulenpuuska stood, grabbed his soda bottle off the table and his jacket from the back of his chair, "I'm going to work and then going home and you deal with it as you like."

"Wait! Squall Jr.!" The older teased, Tuulenpuuska stomped even louder out the door and all heads turned to Parker in confusion. "But I drove!"

X.X.X.X

"I'm not going to work anymore, _ever_."

Sora's eyebrows shot up, lips pursing in unknowing confusion before he watched his son abandon his newly-poured tea in favor of slumping against the couch. "Dare I ask why?"

"Parker was so kind to keep questioning me and then give me a new nickname."

The older raised his tea cup to his lips, drinking some before he questioned, "What was it?"

"Squall Jr."

Sora snorted in his tea, otherwise seemingly unfazed, "I actually called you that once myself."

Tuulenpuuska gaped at his dad, eyes wide. Suddenly he shot his hand out at him, "Traitor! You—! I—! I hate the Finnish language!"

His dad said nothing, merely continued to drink his tea, but Tuulenpuuska could see his lips curled into an amused smile.

"So, anyways, I won't be going to work anymore." The boy huffed, plucking a scone off the table and biting into it, "Maybe we can see if Grandpa Laguna can transfer me to Esthar or if Aunt Rinoa could find somewhere—and this is not funny!"

Finishing the scone he was chewing on, Sora swallowed and tried to force down his smile, "Suck it up, it's technically your name anyways, so go with it." His son glared and Sora's amused smile turned into one of soft content, "Besides, you're proud of your name, aren't you? You never complained about it before and whenever someone ask you the same questions you answered so happily."

"No one ever mentioned the Jr." Tuulenpuuska shot out.

"No one wanted to, but in the back of your mind you knew it and you still like your name. I'm pretty sure I know where Squall's hidden your birth certificate, we can change it if you're that desperate."

Silence answered him, his son mulling over his dad's words. He was right, on all occasions, Tuulenpuuska was very proud of being named after his father. His father was strong, an emotional wall, whenever he had fun or loved he did it with all his heart. It made him overly-joyous to even have been given his last name, to—in a way—have his first also was beyond comprehension. And his dad, who had given him this name with his native language and after the man he loved—it warmed his heart. Especially when his father would look at his dad with so much care and his dad would look back with that same expression. And then they'd turn to him and give him an expression just as fierce, he wasn't even their real child and yet the loved him like it, and he honestly loved them in return.

"I don't want to."

Sora smiled and lowered his tea cup, leaning over the coffee table to give a soft smile, "Want to stay and help me make dinner?"

Tuulenpuuska gave a calm smile, nodding his head. He loved doing simple things like that, especially when it gave him more time with his family.

X.X.X.X

"Yo, Squall Jr.!"

Tuulenpuuska refused to even turn towards him, "It's not affecting me anymore, so don't bother."

"Aw, ruin my fun, why don't you?" Parker muttered, glancing to make sure Angie was chatting before he swiftly placed a quick kiss across Tuulenpuuska's cheek.

The younger swatted him away, wiping at his cheek with an '_ew_', "Get back to work, Parker."

"Squall's Japanese, right love?"

He wasn't answered, but Tuulenpuuska's glare warned him to try and call him '_love_' again.

Instead of letting it faze him, Parker leaned across the desk to smirk and await a hello kiss back, "No good afternoon kiss, Squall-chibi?"

Sora Kaze-Leonhart later received a text from Angie Crawford; it contained a laughing text face and a video attachment. The video took only a second to load, Tuulenpuuska chasing Parker down the hall with papers scattering everywhere, the only yelling heard was '_Squall-Chibi!_' over and over. The second text was from Tuulenpuuska, promising death to Parker and asking if Grandpa Laguna could get rid of a body secretly. The third was from Parker, wondering how to say Squall Leonhart in Japanese.

"_Squall Leonhart in Japanese is Sukōru Reonhāto._" Sora replied in a clean text, "_And don't hide in closets, that's the first place Tuulenpuuska looks._"

Snapping his phone shut, Sora wondered what he was going to tell his husband over dinner that night.

X.X.X.X

Tke: Oh my, look it's a new chapter! I know, I'm not supposed to be allowing myself to post with my hiatus and all…

For a while I've been wanting to make this comment, if there are any Nightwish/Tarja Turunen fans out there, I'm hoping you've heard the Nightwish song, _Dead Boy's Poem_? Well, not only is it one of my favorite songs by them (because Tarja's voice is gorgeous in it), but the little kid in there—I don't know what his name is—I imagine him to be the voice of Tuulenpuuska. I've already mentioned it to KitaraStrife and Chronos Mephistopheles and I want others opinions, ahaha. So please listen to that!

I wanted to let you guys know, on my livejournal I've posted up the complete list of all 100 themes (and the links to here if you haven't read them here, but who hasn't if you're reading this?) so you're more than welcome to stop by and recommend/suggest the next prompt. Here is the list: http :/ /rikusora_chan(dot)livejournal(dot)com/6468(dot)html#cutid1 please do stop by!

Also, the first chapter of the two-shot Tuulenpuuska side story should be up by Friday if there are no RL hassles, so please go there for that. If you haven't done it, on my user info page on livejournal, to the right where to add me as a friend you can choose to track me. This allows you to get a notification of when I post a new journal entry, whereas if you don't you're stuck checking every so often manually.

As a final note, please vote on my poll on my FFN profile, I'm thinking of changing my user name. I wanted some opinions considering I can't make the decision myself seeing as I've been known as Tysonkaiexperiment since 2002 (_holy shit!_).

Reviews give me the inspiration I've been lacking.


	26. Drabble 26: Flowers

For those amazing people who've added me on livejournal, I've uploaded two Kingdom Hearts doujinshi I've personally scanned as a thank you. The first is a RikuXSora one while the second is a LeonXSora+Cloud one, both are work safe, please go enjoy them!

Also, if you haven't been on my lj lately, there are already two 100 Snapshots chapters that are on there that aren't on here. They probably won't be added here until later down the road.

**Disclaimer**—I own nothing except Tuulenpuuska Leonhart and Angie and Parker Crawford, so don't yell at me!

X.X.X.X

**Drabble 26**

**Flowers**

X.X.X.X

The first time Squall had brought Sora flowers—even though the older wasn't that big on the idea in the first place—was their second date.

Rinoa had called him out on his classiness; she claimed if he truly liked Sora, he would be the greatest gentleman possible—because people like Sora were into that kind of thing. It wasn't in Squall general nature to bring anything like flowers or chocolates—well maybe chocolates considering Sora's stomach—but either way an hour before the meeting time he was in a flower shop and paying for a bouquet of things the lady was trying to explain to him. He wanted to say to the lady he didn't quite care about what each meant, but she stood firm behind the cash register and _yapped_.

So when he found himself meeting his boyfriend, who now currently had a bunch of flowers nearly smashed into his face, he wanted to go into a little corner and die. Or strangle Rinoa, whichever he could manage to get done first.

For a moment, nothing was said as his boyfriend carefully lifted his eyes from the flowers under his nose to his boyfriend, who wasn't even looking towards him. Sora gently took the flowers, one of his eyebrows raised, but he still thanked him for them.

"What's with the flowers?" The younger muttered after a moment, fingering one of the purple ones gently.

Squall said nothing for a time, his eyes daring to the other with a pair of flushed red cheeks to match.

"Rinoa?" Sora chuckled, and when Squall's cheeks flushed darker, he gave an amused smile, "I get it, let's go."

Vaguely thankful Sora didn't bring it up again, Squall followed his boyfriend to the restaurant, somewhat dreading it's block-away distance. It was only a few moments later they found it and the waiter seemed all-too-joyous to serve two handsome guys, she lead them to their table in an instant. Claiming it was the best seat in the house, she seemed not to even notice the flowers tucked under Sora's arm, seemingly too busy eying other parts Squall didn't even want to think of.

She jotted down their drinks—a coke for Sora and an iced tea for Squall—and bustled off, swaying her hips in an overly done manner. Not even a moment later, Sora giggled, his fingers thumping lightly across the wood of their table, "She's eventful."

Squall placed his chin in his palm; the other hand reaching over to grasp Sora's and trace his thumb over it, "She's annoying."

Pursing his lips, Sora gently leaned forward, studying his boyfriend's face, "You think everyone is annoying. Well, except Rinoa—and me I hope."

"Nope only Rinoa." Squall teased, squeezing Sora's hand toying-ly when he received a pout.

Grabbing a menu in retaliation, Sora slipped his hand from Squall's and began to read through it, taking in Squall light chuckle. The menu was only halfway skimmed by the time the girl came back with their drinks, her smile ever-present. "What can I get you two men today?" She was happy, hyper, and preppy, something Sora could tell his boyfriend wanted to eye-twitch about.

After ordering, the waitress shuffled their menus together and sent one last try of a dazzling grin. Squall raised an eyebrow at her with a blank face; her grin seemed to falter so she lowered her gaze and made her way somewhere else.

"So." Sora had propped his chin in both hands, elbows on the table, "You going to pick a fight with the waitress?"

"Quite possibly." He joked, Squall smirking when he caught Sora's lips tugging upwards in amusement.

"Now back to an earlier subject." Sora waved a hand and when Squall gave him a confused look the younger eyed the bundle of flowers resting on the seat next to him. "Just because Rinoa told you to get them doesn't mean you needed to, so why?"

One thin brown eyebrow rose, and Squall easily placed his hands on the table before leaning back into the booth. "I really don't know."

His boyfriend gave him an amused yet questioning look but didn't say a word, instead choosing to close his eyes and breathe out a sigh.

When he opened them again Tuulenpuuska was staring at him, wide eyes waiting and a confused look upon his face. "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry Tuulenpuuska, what were you saying?" Sora muttered, vaguely re-aware of the boiling pot on his stove. The curry was going to boil over within the next few minutes; he scolded himself for light daydreaming.

"These are for you!" His son smiled, raising a handful of flowers to his dad's face; if Sora hadn't leaned back they would've had an acquaintance with his face.

"Why are you picking flowers, Tuulenpuuska?" He chuckled, taking them from him and patting the boy on the head.

"I really don't know." The boy admitted with a confused look on his face, pouting as he wondered about it.

Lowering his gaze to the flowers, Sora stood to handle the curry only to pause rake his eyes over them again.

"Do you have a secret admirer Sora, or is Tuulenpuuska randomly picking flowers?"

Chuckling, Sora turned on his heel and stuck the flowers so close to his husband's face that Squall nearly sneezed, "Or maybe he was paid to?"

Squall's eyebrow raised gently, eyes narrowed, "Do you really think I'd pay him?"

Sora pursed his lips, a challenging face comparing to Squall's own.

"I bought him an ice cream."

Bursting into laughter, Sora swatted his husband's shoulder and turned to mix the curry, "Wheeling and dealing with your son, really?"

His husband shrugged, "Don't most parents?"

Sora said nothing but hummed an amused tune. When Tuulenpuuska called for Squall into the other room, Sora quickly found a vase to put the flowers in before returning to the curry. Not even a moment later he was staring at the flowers, lips curling into a smile as he disappeared to find the camera. When he returned he angled the vase just right, sunlight streaming through the window across the room. Snapping a photo, Sora lowered it, taking in the backyard. Squall was handing Tuulenpuuska an ice cream for a job well done, all Sora could do was laugh.

X.X.X.X

I know I'm still hiatus, but I was inspired by a couple things. Pretty much the Dissidia LJ group, we were talking about Squall and Laguna and faeries, which I will be writing something about the next chapter. So…. Expect a new chapter of this…. Possibly later tonight?


	27. Drabble 27: Magic

This was inspired by the amazing conversation I had on the Dissidia LJ with musicalsharpie and toffeethesnob. If you're a member of the ffchaoticcosmos group on Livejournal, please go read our conversation towards the bottom in musicalsharpie's art request ideas post. The art of the Squall faeries is above our conversation, you just have to scroll up. If you haven't guessed, my screen name on LJ is rikusora_chan, totally goes against my OTP, BUT WHATEVER. Just enjoy the crack because it is awesome! Oh, and don't use musicalsharpie's art without her permission, it's too epic _not_ to ask.

Please paste this url into your bar and remove all the spaces if you don't have an LJ: _wwww .community .livejournal. com/ffchaoticcosmos/373527. Html ? thread=5544215#t5544215_

**Disclaimer**—I own nothing except Tuulenpuuska Leonhart and Angie and Parker Crawford so don't yell at me!

**Note**—This is mostly a response to Tilly, but it is sort of semi-important. I know, Parker might not be the fan favorite, especially due to his attitude, but I assure you that both Parker and Angie really are in love with Tuulenpuuska. The thing is I've been writing both Parker and Angie's interactions with him from Tuulenpuuska's side of the story, so it's hard to get anything across more than what that boy wants to believe. I promise you when the first chapter of the two-chapter Tuulenpuuska side story is posted, both Parker and Angie will be getting their love across, even if it takes that boy a while to get it.

X.X.X.X

**Drabble 27**

**Magic**

**This idea came from musicalsharpie and toffeethesnob, who originally imagined the faeries Laguna saw looked like Squall and had on pink tutus and tights. Musicalsharpie was kind enough to draw everything out, haha.**

X.X.X.X

"Look!"

"I'm looking." Squall grumbled, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line.

Behind him, his husband was covering his mouth and grinning from ear to ear, "Its lovely Tuulenpuuska."

The boy raised a small hand to point to the drawing covered in brown and pink, "See, because Grandpa Laguna once told me he dreamed about faeries, and I asked him what the faeries looked like. He told me to imagine father in a tutu and tights so I did! I wanted to make it obvious you're a guy too, since you're my father and all, so I put some belts on your tights!"

Squall would've punched Sora for biting on his knuckles so hard to keep from laughing, but Tuulenpuuska was looking so honest-to-god joyful over his drawing and almost no amount of wanting to hurt someone would cause Leonhart to scar his son. _Almost_.

Sora winced but laughed as Squall elbowed him in the gut, the younger leaning down to meet his son at eye level, "Tuulenpuuska, in Grandpa Laguna's dreams, what do these Squall faeries do exactly?"

"They magic!" Their son's arms flew into the air, cheering, "They bring Grandpa Laguna luck when he starts dreaming about being in the war again! He says the faeries protect him so much and they make him feel so much stronger!"

Squall wanted to turn and call his father to mention he was thinking of disowning him.

Gently Sora took the picture and plastered it on the refrigerator, adding smiley-faced magnet over it for good measure. "It's a job well done, Tuulenpuuska, we love it."

"Even though it's pink?" His son asked, chewing nervously on his lower lip just as the doorbell rang and Sora went to answer it. Tuulenpuuska peered into the doorway to see Aunt Rinoa and Aunt Kairi removing their jackets and hugging his dad, but he had more important things to worry about. He grabbed his father's jacket and _pulled_, Squall's attempt to look for his cell phone in his cluttered mess on the living room desk abandoned as he looked down at him. "You still like it even though it's got a lot of pink, father?"

It was hard when your son made the same adorably worried face as your husband without meaning to, gently Squall lowered his hand and messed the top of Tuulenpuuska's hair, "Yes, Tuulen, I still like it."

The boy beamed at him, then turned and met his dad and guests just as they turned the corner, "Aunt Kairi! Aunt Rinoa!"

"Chibi!" Rinoa cried, hugging him tightly as Kairi raised her arm to Squall with a chirp of '_morning_' even though it was well into the night. "Oh gods, it's been forever since I last saw you! How's Uncle Squall treating you?"

"I drew a picture of him!"

Sora snorted from next to Kairi, Squall shot him a steady glance.

"Let's go see it!" Rinoa cried, grabbing his hand and together they swung arms while heading into the kitchen.

"Is it a cute picture?" Kairi asked, glancing between Squall and Sora.

"If you like Squall in a tutu." Sora muttered, grin in place, his husband shoved him.

"Oh, pink is _so_ your color, Squall!" Rinoa cried from the kitchen, the barest hints of her laugh coming out, "Why haven't you done one of the entire family yet?"

"Well, these are from Grandpa Laguna's dreams." The boy supplied, he was trying to sound so mature, like when his grandfather told _him_ these things. "And he hasn't told me what dad is yet."

Sora's cheeks flushed, Squall smirked in victory and Sora took this chance to glare at him.

"At least we're safe to assume he's got an active imagination, Laguna must be so proud." Kairi teased as Squall stormed from the room and onto the backyard porch. Vaguely they could see him plop down on a wooden chair, fold his arms, and glare at one of the slim holes in the wooden table.

Sora slid into the kitchen and grabbed the iced tea he'd been readying beforehand, Kairi grabbed the cups and Rinoa grabbed the bowl of ice. Determined to help Tuulenpuuska grabbed the straws and lead the party outside. "It's almost bed time, squirt."

His son agreed but stated he wanted to spend a little time outside with them, he very rarely got to stay up past six and the lightened up porch with the barest hint of a dark sky was calling to him. Sora could do little more than agree and have him help get the tea ready as the girls sat down.

"So, anyways! The reason we're here!" Rinoa pulled a folder from her large bag, "We're still attempting to plan Cloud's birthday."

"I thought you guys got that out of the way when Riku dragged him to the movies?" Sora asked, pouring the last glass of tea as Tuulenpuuska added straws and Kairi added ice. "Besides, there's not much left we really need to do there, is there? Didn't—."

"Yes, we're sticking to that plan." Rinoa rushed, Tuulenpuuska curiously blinked but she didn't want to mention anything around the poor boy.

"Then what do we have left to plan?" Sora asked, taking his seat as Tuulenpuuska slid into his lap.

"Not much." Kairi answered, but her grin went wide, "Tuulenpuuska, honey? You enjoy drawing right?"

The boy nodded happily, sipping his tea from a bright green crazy straw. "Yup, that's why I drew father."

Gently under the table Sora hooked his leg around Squall's in comfort, the older man lowered his arms to his lap, just barely uncrossing them.

"Would you, maybe, mind coloring Uncle Cloud?"

Happily the boy nodded and Rinoa rushed to get his bucket of crayons and paper from the table he'd been drawing on earlier. She slide them across the table and smiled, "Take your time and draw him however you want!"

The boy set to work, grabbing a black crayon and beginning drawing an outline. His tongue peaked out the side of his mouth and suddenly everyone began to gaze elsewhere, trying to ignore the adorable sight in Sora's lap so they could actually focus on planning.

"Where's it going to be held anyways?" Sora suddenly asked, playing with a crayon by flipping it around in his fingers.

"We were thinking that bar and grill that just opened up." Rinoa explained, fishing out a flyer for its grand opening from the back of the folder, "Cloud said as long as it was nothing expensive."

"It was probably to support Axel's cheap ass." The younger brunet muttered, glancing over it once before laying it between him and his husband.

"Or Zack's." His redheaded best friend agreed, looking over the menu Rinoa handed her, "Besides it seems like a nice enough place, rather large too."

Tuulenpuuska dropped his black crayon and instantly reached for the thick bright yellow one. With all the grace a six year old child could have he ran the crayon across the drawing, trying to stay in-the-lines as much as possible.

Squall finally rested his arms on the table and furrowed his eyebrows; Sora met his eyes before they peered down at Tuulenpuuska, who was now searching for an orange crayon. The older seemed worried, as if this was going to affect his son's sanity, but Sora just shrugged.

"—Do you think we should set up RSVPs?" Rinoa continued, they finally started paying attention again.

"Maybe not." Squall muttered, "Too many people popping out of the woodwork."

"Cloud's popular that way." Rinoa teased, writing down her information in a little pad of lined paper that used to be in the folder.

With a last few swipes of a blue crayon Tuulenpuuska cried out, "I'm finished!" but then held the picture to him, "You can't see it yet! Not until I give it to Uncle Cloud!"

The girls and Sora held up their hands in mock defeat and Squall arched an eyebrow. Instead their son ran up to his room and decided to get early for bed, coaxing his dad to let him since he wanted to be up early to finish his picture and spend the day between Grandpa Laguna and Uncle Cloud (both of whom he managed to agree to sit with him at an earlier time).

"Dad, can you tell me a special story tonight?" Tuulenpuuska asked as Rinoa and Kairi were heard from downstairs heading to the car to get their coats.

"Of course, which story?" Sora asked as his son jumped into bed and raised the covers up to his chin.

"About that dress that's hanging in Uncle Cloud's closet," The boy asked, blinking up innocently at his dad, who now refused to look at him and was chewing the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Maybe when you're older." His dad agreed, patting him on the head and pulling out a book from the nearby shelf. It was something about a fat caterpillar that kept eating everything, but Sora didn't have to worry since Tuulenpuuska was out by the third page.

Three days later, Sora tapped his fork gently against the side of his glass of water, the deep sound alerting everyone on the porch of the restaurant that someone had something to say. Instead of Sora, however, little Tuulenpuuska stood from his place in between Grandpa Laguna and Uncle Cloud. He nodded thanks to his dad across from him, who was sitting next to his father and Aunt Kairi, before he spoke up.

"Based on Grandpa Laguna's dreams—" Laguna smiled and flashed a victory grin, the others laughing, "I drew the faeries he dreamed about, they looked like my father in a pink tutu and tights!" He innocently showed the picture he'd drawn of faerie Squall and everyone began to chuckle at how amazing it looked. Squall silently lowered himself in his seat and wished the floor would eat him, Sora patted him on the shoulder but didn't make any other motions to help his husband.

"That picture is amazing, Tuulen." Cloud laughed, grip tight on Riku's hand under the table, they were both squeezing hard to avoid laughing too loud.

"Thank you!" The boy smiled unknowingly and then lowered that paper to pick up another, "So I was asked to draw Uncle Cloud too, since it's his birthday and all. And, well, I couldn't think of anything at first until I remembered the last time being over to his apartment." He raised the picture and everyone saw the mass of yellow, purple, and pink all at once, "So here is _Miss_ Uncle Cloud!"

Sora and Squall collectively choked on their spit at the same time, looking very much the ashamed parents that they were, Riku's unoccupied hand rose to cover his mouth as Uncle Cloud gaped. There was silence for just the briefest of moments before everyone burst into laughter, Tifa, who was seated a few seats down, gave a cry of "_Miss_ _Uncle_ Cloud! Strife's official nickname besides Chocobo!"

This time Cloud shrunk so low in his seat even Squall couldn't stop the grin settling on his face.

Sora snapped a photo from his side of the table just then, Laguna was almost falling out of his chair laughing so hard, Tuulenpuuska was clutching the picture he drew and smiling so proudly, and the only visible trait on Cloud was a mess of blond spikes appearing from below the table.

"Birds of a feather." He muttered to his husband, who leaned over to see the photo, "Faerie Squall probably goes with Miss Uncle Cloud on adventures."

"I'm _so_ dreaming of that tonight." Laguna agreed, smiling at his son's glare.

X.X.X.X

This! Words cannot express how much I _love _this drabble, and the idea behind it. If you haven't joined the Dissidia livejournal group, I suggest going and doing so because we have crack-tastic conversations like this pretty much _every_ post. And hey, you learn new Dissidia news at the same time! It's a win!

Go! Review this please and then go and join the site! Or just stalk it! Either way!


	28. Drabble 28: Danger Ahead

So, Sammi, why are you posting during your hiatus? …. Erm… shut up (pretend I'm sleeping, I got on a bus at 8 AM to do an hour-long ride home to get Dissidia 012 by 9 AM and I don't plan on sleeping these next three weeks). I'm going to be disappearing for the next time due to the release of Dissidia 012 yesterday and The 3rd Birthday next Tuesday. After my fangirlism over Laguna and Squall in Dissidia and Aya in 3rd Birthday I will be returning and my hiatus will officially be over. _**CHEER**_!

**Title**—100 Snapshots**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—100 Theme Challenge**  
Couplings/Characters**—LeSo**  
Warnings/Rating**—T for implied/mentioned sex, that's about it.**  
Summary**— 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!**  
Notes**—Mostly to Tilly again, but go ahead and read or leave me a message, I enjoy answering things. I'm not going to tell you to _not_ hate Parker, if I didn't know what I had planned I'd probably hate him (or be annoyed as hell) as well. The reason why he's so forward in his… attractions… is because Angie is so laid back and slow-moving romance wise (I know I need to feature her more). I thought it'd be a fun change for Tuulenpuuska to deal with considering the siblings are near him frequently and when they're together he'd be easily mixed up on what to expect from one or the other. I promise you however, by the time the reviewers pick who Tuulenpuuska ends up with and I write it, you will at least somewhat like _both_ of them. I've already got two versions being written of Tuulenpuuska's story, the first being if he ends with Angie the second being if he ends with Parker, so I can for sure say that it's just a matter of getting to know the family before anyone really decides.

X.X.X.X

**Drabble 28  
Danger Ahead**

X.X.X.X

"Squall! I'm home! What do you wanna do for dinner?"

Without warning Squall shoved his boyfriend off him, scrambling up out of bed to quickly grab his clothes and get them on.

Rolling his eyes, Sora leaned back and let his back hit the pillows. "So much for that." He muttered, instead choosing to glance over at the older.

Squall had already gotten his boxers on and was hopping around trying to get his skinny jeans on while looking for his shirt. He grabbed the one from the floor next to him before chucking it at Sora while realizing it was the younger's, "Get _dressed_."

Sora gave a huff and slid off the bed as best as he could, lazily picking up his clothes as Squall began to clean up the mess they'd made. By the time Sora was buttoning up his jeans and lowering his shirt Squall had turned on the TV and found a channel they usually watched.

"Why are you in such a rush, anyways?" He wondered to his boyfriend, trying to get his spikes of hair somewhat back to normal and not looking like he'd just had the greatest sex of his life. In reality he really didn't worry too much, he'd never met Laguna before, the man wouldn't know what his hair was naturally like anyways.

"Because that moron will cause a commotion the size of East Texas," the older hissed, tossing a few things in the trash before rounding the other side of the bed to where Sora was.

Before he could get any farther Sora grabbed onto his side and looked him straight in the eye, "Why are you so worried about what your father's going to do?"

"Because that idiot—." Squall started, only shutting up when Sora placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"For all your name calling you seem to care a lot about his opinion of you." Sora's thumb traced over the edge of his boyfriend's lips, the older opened his mouth but had nothing to retort and leaned into the touch. "All we need to do is go down there and act normal. Besides, whenever he is home he never really leaves his study, right? It can't possibly be that bad."

Squall leaned forward to kiss Sora again, parting quickly to nuzzle his boyfriend's cheek with his before he turned towards the door, "Might as well go down there and see what he wants."

But they didn't have to worry, the door swung open and Laguna Loire was a beaming ball of sunshine as he stepped in the room, "Squall! Didn't you hear—oh, you have a guest, that's why."

Squall's mouth opened but nothing came out, Sora took this moment to step forward and hold out his hand, "Sora Kaze, sir."

"Oh! I'm Laguna Loire, Squall's father!" The long-haired man grinned, reaching out to grasp Sora's hand, the jingling metal tag bracelet from his time in the war pressing coldly against Sora's skin. "He didn't tell me he had anyone over! Granted I didn't expect to be home myself and all, but still."

"Oh, that's okay, sir, I can get going." The youngest muttered, trying not to tug on the bottom of his long-sleeved turtleneck.

"Oh no, stay for dinner!" Laguna smiled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly for a moment before he placed his hands on his baggy beige pants, "The cooks always make too much anyways, they say Squall and I are so skinny. I think the maids agree, they never take the food away until we manually get up and leave."

Already the younger could see the warning bells in Squall's head, '_Danger ahead! Danger ahead!_' being screeched in a high-pitched voice only Squall could hear. Sora laughed and tilted his head to the side, eying his boyfriend's form appreciatively. The older blushed, Laguna somehow missing his son's now-red cheeks, before Sora nodded in agreement.

The oldest smiled, nearly out the door and skipping down the stairs two at a time to tell the maids to set an extra plate. He was closely followed by the younger two but spent most of his time chatting about how Kiros let him off work early. It was only after they were seated that Sora thanked Xu the maid and she ruffled his hair that Laguna made a comment about something other than himself, "You've been here before, Sora?"

The younger blinked; vaguely from next to him he could feel the hairs on Squall's arms stand. His boyfriend had mentioned before that rarely anyone but the usual group came to his house, he just didn't expect Laguna to have caught on so quickly. He nodded and answered schoolwork and same college before the older man asked if he enjoyed his time there and what he was planning on doing in his future. It was a very safe conversation for Squall.

"Yes sir," Sora muttered, lowering his spoon into the thick soup set down in front of him. His nose was telling him it was potato, and he was growing desperately hungry, but he was going to try his best to impress Laguna, "I want to be a writer."

He could feel Squall's eyes on him, they had only been dating for just a few short months and never once had they talked about a future, with or without the other. It seemed generally interesting to Squall, or Sora assumed so by the fact that he was giving him an interested look.

"Ooh, a writer? I used to be a writer!" Laguna leaned across the table, all smiles as he talked, still managing to finish his soup before the other two, "Unfortunately by the time _Timber Maniacs_ contacted me it was too late, I was just given the job where I am now. What do you plan on writing?"

"Children's books." Came the answer, innocently Squall's hand slipped in his underneath the table and he squeezed. From the corner of his eye Sora could see the approving gaze he was giving, to what Sora wasn't sure, but he was kind of excited to get it. "I've been surrounded by kids all my life; they've become a passion for me."

It seemed Laguna approved this option as well, his smile stretching across his face. For a moment Sora thought it was because they'd just set down the main course in front of him, but not once had Laguna's eyes left his. "I _love_ children's books; they're so bright and colorful. I still enjoy reading some kid stories now and then."

"I'll have to give you some sir." Was all he answered before Laguna agreed and looked over to his son to check on his life. That conversation didn't seem to last long, as Sora watched Squall kept giving one-word answers and Laguna continued on talking about himself since he had nothing else to talk about.

Laguna was nearly done when his phone beeped, he gave Squall a sheepish look, "Kiros is going to fax me some documents."

Squall seemed unfazed, "I've got to walk Sora to the door and finish homework, anyways."

Nodding the man took his leave and left the two in the dining room, a maid cleaning up his plates before winking at them as if it were a signal they were alone again.

"You looked so nervous." Sora chuckled, running his fingers across Squall's brow and feeling how tense the other was.

"I felt nervous." The older muttered, gripping Sora's hand again before raising it to place several kisses over the back of it, "At least he knows you now, he won't bother us much when he sees you again."

His boyfriend shrugged and leaned back, smiling softly as the maids cleared away the dishes, "So, walk me to the door?"

Squall nodded and headed up to grab Sora's bag from his room as a maid handed the younger his coat. As he slid it on Squall had came down the stairs, a lighter look on his face than when Laguna had been talking during dinner. The stopped in the hallway just before the door, Sora's bag slung over his shoulder as he smiled at Squall and wondered if he could steal a quick kiss. Apparently Squall had been thinking the same thing; he'd been holding onto Sora's wrist and secretly leaning just the slightest bit closer as they murmured goodbyes.

"Sora!" Came Laguna's screech from down the hall, the older slid close and Squall literally took two steps back and released Sora's wrist, "Here's the number of the publisher in Esthar, any time you want to get something published call him and we'll get it done for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Loire!" Sora nodded his head before smiling at both, "I guess I should get going."

Laguna's green eyes peered at Squall through his messy dark brown bangs, traits Sora realized Squall hadn't had. Vaguely he could remember seeing the picture of a woman on the way to Squall's room; her gray-blue eyes warm as a piece of long chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulder. So Squall had gotten all his traits from his mother, it caused Sora to realize that he hadn't known enough about his boyfriend to be told what happened. By the way Squall was always on pins and needles about their relationship with anyone he knew, he wondered if this relationship would last long enough that he'd find out all of Squall's secrets.

"W—what?" Squall asked for a moment, the confused look in his eyes met his dad's amused ones.

Laguna simply peered closer at him before nodding his head towards Sora even if he never took his eyes off his son, "Aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend goodbye?"

His boyfriend had just looked like he'd been slapped with a fish by Ronald McDonald. "_**What?**_"

His dad simply spun on his heel and covered his eyes, "I won't look, I _swear_!"

Sora laughed as Squall actually _squeaked_, he wrapped his arms around Squall's neck and stood on his toes to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. The older was speechless as their lips met but Sora simply leaned away, took two steps back and smiled.

Laguna was facing them again, a sheepish grin on his face as he scratched his cheek with his finger, "I admit to peaking." Sora laughed just as Laguna did, but Squall's expression hadn't changed. Instead of looking however Squall imagined him looking upon about finding out about the news, his father just smiled. It was something serene and soothing yet pitying, "Sora seems nice, I'm sure Raine would be proud, Squall."

That straightened the older up, mouth snapping shut as his eyes bore into his father's. They seemingly had a conversation in the way they looked to each other, deep forest green comparing to the washed out sky, something about it sent warmth through Sora's stomach.

As if being given permission Squall's arms hooked around Sora's midsection and he pulled the younger down for a kiss. He pulled back and sent the smallest of smiles Sora's way, receiving one in return as Laguna clapped.

Behind Laguna came the maid's giggling cheers of 'We _got the pictures, Mr. Laguna!_' causing Sora to laugh as Squall glared the entire group down. Sora simply patted his boyfriend's shoulder and said his goodbyes before leaving; hoping the older's gunblade would not be involved in any way.

X.X.X.X

Reviews before I disappear for a while, please?


	29. Drabble 29: Seeing Red

"_It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages." _— Friedrich Nietzsche

I know, I'll go away now, but I was inspired and I just had to share. Quick thanks to _KitaraStrife_, who was able to beta for me when I was half-asleep as I wrote this.

**Title**—100 Snapshots**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—100 Theme Challenge**  
Couplings/Characters**—LeonSora with AxelRoxas and HopeLightning (I DUNNO WHY, I JUST DID.)**  
Warnings/Rating**—Nothing really, just mentions of being jealous sort of?**  
Summary**— 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!**  
Notes**—This was vaguely inspired by a family friend's issue that happened a long time ago that I didn't seem to remember until today. It took her husband forever to even realize it, and when he did he was an ass and ran away to marry her daughter from her first marriage. So… uh… yeah, just a tad inspired on how some people realize or let things sink in late. I have a feeling Squall's _extremely_ slow.

X.X.X.X

**Drabble 29**

**Seeing Red**

X.X.X.X

"This is stupid."

"Of course it is." Sora teased gently, the look he gave his husband a combination of amusement and sarcasm.

Squall had always thought seeing red was just a figure of speech, but here he was actually _seeing_ it. Somehow behind Roxas and Axel, Marluxia had wormed his way inside and a short time later Sora's cousin Lightning had stopped by for an '_it was on the way_' visit. Low and behold, Lightning had somehow gotten into a conversation with Marluxia about the roses that just seemed to bloom near her and the next thing they knew the Leonhart household was covered in roses. Roxas and Axel had spent the entire time throwing the rose petals on the floor in the air, one and a half year-old Tuulenpuuska trying to catch them as he jumped. As Marluxia and Lightning talked the woman's husband, a several years younger respectable young man named Hope, watered every flower he was in reach of like he'd done it before. It must've been a daily household occurrence considering how calm he was, he even stated he'd been doing this for some random amount of years and it just clicked really easily.

Squall sneezed, he shook his head and the petal that had fallen on his nose blew into the wind and gingerly fell to the floor in defeat. "Why our house?"

"Why not?" Sora laughed, setting down a vase he'd just filled with roses, "It seems like something that'll keep me occupied."

As if feeling guilty for leaving him so often, Squall said nothing and just watched his husband quietly tend to the flowers. The younger suddenly motioned for him to join him sitting on the porch to watch the others. Axel was tossing the petals this time, his tall frame easily making it harder to catch the petals struggling against the wind. Roxas had picked up Tuulenpuuska and was carrying him piggyback to collect them quicker with Hope occasionally joining in. His own wife carefully tending to a wilted flower as Marluxia fawned over the rarity of it.

"Sora—," Squall started, feet planted on the cement and knees under his chin, a few hairs were tickling as they were pressed between his cheek and jean-covered knee but he ignored it in favor of staring his husband down. They'd never talked about it before, mostly because Squall was unsure of how to bring up such a subject and not feel like an ass, but he knew he at least needed to apologize for going away to work for so long.

Instead of letting his husband finish, however, Sora calmly asked the passing Hope for a rose. The silver-haired man gave it to him, sharing pleasantries before the brunet turned to look at his lover, "I know, you love your job. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think I could handle it." Sora leaned over and tucked the rose behind his husband's ear, the pink-red petals blending rather nicely into the thick brown locks of hair. It actually made Squall look more like the young man he was instead of the mature older male he always tried to present himself as. "At first I was a little worried about how it'd even happen, I mean, even if we are married, it'd be sort of like those long distance relationships and all, right?"

Squall hadn't said anything then, fingers reaching up to brush some hair behind his ear and not drop the flower in the same area.

"I mean, I did think about it, you know, about you finding someone else while you were at work." Vaguely Squall closed his eyes and remembered all the women at the main office, no matter how many times he'd remind them he was married they continued to chase after him. That's why he chose to be out in the field instead of there with all of them, he feared Sora having these thoughts but it seemed like the younger had them either way. "And then I wondered what I'd say to Tuulenpuuska, because you'd be so busy working and because I would ask you of it, I'd get him."

The boy ran by happily, squealing as he tried to get away from Axel's tickling hands and trying to reach Roxas for security.

"But when I thought about it, you wouldn't have married me if there were any issues like that, would you? And besides, it's not in your personality to do something and not tell me outright, you know?" The younger chuckled, eyes closed as he felt the wind on his face, "I guess I'm just a big bag of nervousness, it's my fault, even bringing it up."

His husband pulled him close by his cheeks, grip firm but gentle, "I love you." The older muttered, leaning in to brush his own cheek against the younger's, "You're far too accepting, Sora, I don't deserve you."

Sora's lips tugged upwards and he made a little noise of amusement, "I'm not accepting, I get jealous far too easily."

Squall chuckled, lips pressing against his husband's jaw, "It can't be as bad as me, I assure you."

"I get jealous when you talk to any of your co-workers." The younger offered; a pout in place about being challenged. He remembered most of Squall's co-workers, busy women wanting the latest scoop and toned men trying to get the best rumors. It was a group of good-looking people all trying for the same thing, it seemed like Squall was the only one who just wanted to _work_.

"I get jealous when anyone even looks at you." Squall challenged, the smile on Sora's face bringing a large one of his own. This was why he'd never even think of these things, this feeling only Sora had ever given him, one only Sora seemed to ever have a chance of giving him.

"I get jealous whenever anyone thinks of you." Was the shot, Squall realized he didn't have anything to say to it so he gave a simple laugh. It was deep, rich, and sent shivers down Sora's spine; he could feel it even as he held his husband's cheeks.

"We're quite a couple then, a couple of jealous pricks." He mused, Sora laughed and agreed, finally accepting a kiss from the older.

"Can I mention something?" Squall asked the next day at work, Sora sitting adorably nervous next to him. It was the first time they'd entered the building and addressed themselves as a married couple. Each time they'd been there in the past they'd hoped people would get the hint with how close they'd always been, but the people and their so called '_skills_' around them never even realized.

"Sure." The editor-in-chief, Vincent Valentine, shuffled his papers together to wrap up the meeting for the people of this floor. A few men were leaning back, hardly trying to cover up whoever they'd been eying while the women were failing horribly to look interested. Sora could even see several men and women eying Squall with interest, a few men trying to catch his eye for longer than necessary and the women trying to over flaunt whatever they'd had.

Vincent didn't seem to care, Sora had met him a few times before, they'd found a mutual ground and had been nothing but respectful for it. He knew Vincent's team was smart, that's how they'd gotten this job in the first place, but at the moment he was seriously wondering Vincent's faithfulness in hiring smart workers.

Squall cleared his throat, bringing his and Sora's entwined hands on top of the table and squeezing it lightly, "The next assignment I was supposed to bring a partner with me, but after some talking it over with Vincent, I'm bringing my husband with me. So stop asking me, because I'm interested in none of you, unless you plan on babysitting our son while we're gone."

Some girls began to glare and some men scoffed, anyone else was beginning to smile and laugh. Maybe Vincent hadn't hired idiots after all; he did hire Squall, hadn't he?

"So, an assignment I get to go on too?" Sora asked as his husband led him by the hand towards the elevators. He said a goodbye to Vincent, who congratulated them on finally telling the rest of the workers, but he'd been occupied by Squall's words, "What kind is it?"

"A cruise ship." Came the mutter, and as Squall opened his phone to call Lightning and Hope, who were babysitting Tuulenpuuska, he gave the other a look, "If it was a family one I'd bring Tuulen along."

Something sparkled in Sora's eyes, a distantly vague look, "Squall…!"

The older brunet gave a confused glance at the look Sora had been giving him, but he snapped a photo with the phone's camera and shut it as if to try and figure out what the look meant. In the meantime he'd be able to do nothing but ask, "What?"

"That's…" It seemed like it was something of a feat, not that Sora believed his husband to have meant anything by it in first place. But still, it was the first real time—, "—You called Tuulenpuuska by a nickname!"

The older paused, searching for every time he'd addressed his son and to his most recent conversation with his husband. He reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously, trying not to flush at the smile Sora gave him as the elevator doors dinged closed. "I guess… it just took a year for it to sink in that I'm married."

Sora attached himself to the older in an instant, breathing in the smell of the rain his husband always seemed to carry, "A bit late, but better than never."

X.X.X.X


	30. Drabble 30: Heal

"_It was a quiet day, on the streets of hope, when the bomb went off at the side of the road. Sounds of breaking steel—a windshield full of blood—no enemy in sight. It feels like in a movie, scenes are passing by—it's your life._" — Tarja Turunen and The Scorpions, _The Good Die Young_ from 2010's _Sting in the Tail_.

**Title**—100 Snapshots**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—100 Theme Challenge**  
Couplings/Characters**—LeSo**  
Warnings/Rating**—M for mentioned blood and deaths.**  
Summary**— 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!**  
Notes**—A continuation of sorts to drabble 23, _I Can't_.  
**  
Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Squall are owned by Square Enix, Sora is owned by Disney. The Good Die Young is owned by The Scorpions and Tarja Turunen.

X.X.X.X

**Drabble 30  
Heal  
Sequel to drabble 23, **_**I Can't**_**. Sora's ending words are lyrics from **_**The Good Die Young**_**.**

X.X.X.X

"You're bleeding again."

Squall grunted and shifted to take a good look at his arm, the two puncture wounds bright red from under his white tank top. The metallic smell of blood just barely filled his nostrils and he gave an, "Oh," in response to his husband's words.

Sora sighed and stood, shifting the strap of Squall's shirt to peer at the wounds better. Beads of blood were beginning to bubble around the edges of the wounds, Squall's arm had moved too fast and the scars hadn't appreciated it. Gently he grabbed a baby wipe and began to dab the area clean, they could've invested in them for how many they had scattered around the house for such an occasion.

His husband hadn't even looked at him, too busy reliving the memories fresh in his mind. The wind blowing sand into his face, a dust storm like nothing he'd ever seen burning his throat and watering his eyes. Seifer had made some awful joke and one of the soldiers laughed, eyes not even focused on the road correctly. Next to him a solider offered him a homemade cookie from his wife; it didn't taste as good as Sora's but Squall still thanked him anyways. And suddenly, just as he was onto his second cookie he could only remember opening his eyes and the burning pain scorching up his side. Vaguely next to him he could hear Seifer yelling about how he wasn't allowed to go down, saying that he'd managed to drag Squall behind the vehicle on its side and he'd be damned if he died now. The smell of blood was strong and he could lightly hear the wheels on the truck still spinning. With the only body part he could still feel he used all of his strength to reach to his right. The moment his tore-open fingers touched the solider next to him and the man gurgled blood about his wife's cookies, Squall had lost consciousness.

"Squall?"

Snapping his attention back to his husband, the man grunted and moved his arm just slightly. He nodded that it wasn't too tight before the younger sighed and rolled back on the balls of his feet, "How do you feel?"

"Alive." Was his answer, and Sora knew he didn't need to say anything with the memories flashing over Squall's eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"Cookies, please." Squall muttered, silently thanking his husband for not prying at the moment.

Sora nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, the clinking of silverware was heard soon after, relaxing Squall in a way he never expected. He suddenly urged to call Seifer, to see how Rinoa was fairing over his half-broken arm, but he refused to. It was enough to know Seifer was still alive and home healing, he should've been worried about what became of the families of the soldiers.

Out of all the images he saw when he closed his eyes the one he couldn't bare most was a gorgeously smiling Sora unknowingly opening the door and being given Destiny Island's flag even if Squall wasn't a soldier. He could see every muscle of Sora's face go from such a beautiful smile to a look more painful than anything he could imagine. Like the devoted dad he would be, Sora would contact Tuulenpuuska instantly and deal with his son's pain—_never_ his own. He'd hide it and lock it away and suffer by himself, and Squall had to fight back the tears dotting his eyelashes as he practically felt the torment Sora would put himself through.

"They'll be done soon." Loving fingers raked through his bangs, parting them innocently and Squall leaned into the touch. The tips of Sora's fingers began a gentle massage, a slow rotation that almost sent Squall into a light sleep.

"I love you." He muttered honestly, meaning it with every fiber of his being unlike he usually did when he expected to see Sora on his return trips. He'd be lying if he said he didn't mean it honestly then too, but now he just felt like he had to share it as much as possible.

"I know." Sora muttered, and Squall knew that Sora meant he knew everything that was going on and what he was thinking.

But no, he **needed** it, "_I __**love**__ you._"

Feather-soft kisses were placed on his eyelids, the tears that were once blurring his vision were beginning to leak out, "I love you too."

His husband sashayed away from him as soon as the oven began to call out, Squall remained perfectly still as he let the tears brush painfully against his eyelids that refused to let them out anymore.

Not even a few moments later Sora brought out a plate of six cookies, each sprinkled with the cinnamon they had inside them and baked to a perfect golden brown. It looked exactly like _his_ cookies, and Squall brought the plate closer as Sora left and then returned with a glass of milk.

It was silent for the barest of moments as Squall ate every single cookie, if not to remind himself how close he was to loosing this, then to remember the soldier who could no longer indulge himself.

"The good die young," Sora muttered as Squall finished the last cookie, his husband removing the bleeding bandage to apply a clean one, "The flame will burn forever, and no one knows your name. _Bring the boys back home again…_"

The older could do little but watch the glass of untouched milk, a bead of water slowly forming before it slid down and onto the table—crying Squall's tears for him and somehow healing him.

X.X.X.X

Um… review 'cuz I'm back now?


	31. Drabble 31: Blood

I'm so sorry the theme for these drabbles seem so agnst-y even if they might not end up that way, I'll try to do completely happy ones soon.

**Title**—100 Snapshots**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—100 Theme Challenge**  
Couplings/Characters**—SquallSora, Riku, Kairi, and Tuulenpuuska**  
Warnings/Rating**—R/M for mention of blood and a bit of pervertedness!**  
Summary**— 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!**  
Notes**—I figured with Squall having pains dealing with things, Sora probably had something in life too.

X.X.X.X

**100 Snapshots  
Drabble 31  
Blood**

X.X.X.X

It was shiny.

That's mainly what drew Tuulenpuuska to it, children liked shiny things, Sora should've known better.

But honestly, what could he really say, with Squall's Revolver gunblade sitting upon its mantle so proudly? The etched in face of a lion still allowing the blade itself to shine, the mantle placed up decently high so keychain dangled determinedly.

Tuulenpuuska found his way up, crawling and pulling over the metal limbs of the wall-mounted shelves in their living room as he maneuvered up towards the gunblade. It wobbled under his added weight, but he hadn't been paying attention, too focused on the way the sun hit the silver.

And suddenly, just as he reached the shelf just below the gunblade, the wood finally gave way. It creaked forward and several nails fell out of place as Tuulenpuuska lost his grip and had come tumbling down to the floor. His back hit the floor, spine shooting in pain but still able to lift his head just enough to see things begin to shake. Several CD's and DVD's began to fall; the book weights on one of the sides falling and crashing to the floor, making the other tilt the shelf. Slowly the gunblade's holder began to shake loose, the blade sliding through it before smashing against the cases and falling towards the ground.

Tuulenpuuska felt his dad's fingers before he saw him, the older's body twisting as the glass from above rained down upon them. Sora's hands were covering his eyes, Tuulenpuuska's hands raised to cover his and he hissed as small flecks of glass began to scrape over his small hands.

It had been completely over in less than a minute, the boy shaken as Sora sighed and lowered his hands, "Are you okay, Tuulenpuuska?"

"I—I'm fine." The eight-year old muttered, turning from sitting in his father's lap to look over the damage he caused, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—."

"It's alright, it was an accident." Sora soothed him, his thumb wiping the tears rolling down his cheeks, "As long as you're okay."

But the boy shook his head, pausing to glance at his dad who'd barely moved to the scene behind him. His father's sword was sticking into the ground behind them, angled as rested against the shelves for support, like the original blow had been deflected. The younger clutched his dad before looking towards the floor behind the older, mouth gapping as he quickly looked back to meet Sora's eyes, "Dad, you're bleeding!"

Sora reached forward, gripping his son tightly and smiling gently, "It's okay, alright? Just please, go get the phone. Do you remember what to dial when we can't help you?"

The boy nodded and scrambled to the phone, picking it up and punching in the numbers as he sobbed when his dad closed his eyes and leaned forward even more.

"_Nine-one-one, what's the status of your emergency?_" A soothing woman asked over the phone, when the boy began to sob her instinct kicked in, "_Son, what's your name, how old are you? What's going on?_"

"M-my daddy had an accident." He sobbed; it was all he could say before the crying wracked over his body.

X.X.X.X

"What happened?"

Kairi stood, nearly knocking Riku over from his place in front of her, but she was too busy trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as Squall neared them.

"Tuulen, your bookcase, and your gunblade, in a short sentence." Riku explained, already handing Squall a visitor's pass with his name written on it, "From what I could make out in between sobbing, the case was climbed, the mantle couldn't hold the weight, and in short—debris."

"So's getting checked over now, but Tuulenpuuska was getting himself bandaged, some glass had managed to catch him. He's the only one they're talking to us about, so don't even bother asking about him until they're ready." Kairi lowered herself onto a chair, "If only I hadn't cancelled our plans."

"It happened Kai, nothing you can do to change it." Riku replied, texting on his cell phone, saying he was texting the others while they had the chance. "We're getting you a new bookcase later, Squall, that thing was a piece of shit and we all knew it."

The nurse came towards them; Kairi quickly muttering she was keeping them updated but only came half the times she promised. She was popping gum as she slid over, Squall could already feel his eyebrow twitching, the woman obviously didn't care about anyone except herself.

"He still—." The nurse started, not even looking up from her clipboard.

"Where is he?" The older asked, his patience obviously gone with his son currently being bandaged and his husband god knows where.

The girl looked at him and raised a fine eyebrow, as if she was thinking he was another John Doe. Oh how she was mistaken. "As I told your friends, sir, only family can enter there. So unless you can wait for someone to arrive, you're—."

"You have my fucking _son_ being bandaged, the other is _MIA_, and you're going to fucking _challenge_ me, bitch?" Squall's voice was below frigid, face so frustrated even Riku had a look of surprise as he muttered for Squall to relax. But instead Squall slammed his jacket into Riku's arms and the silveret merely sighed and folded it over his arm.

"Oh—oh." If finally clicked in the girl's head, her eyes wide and face horrified as if she was just told she was going to be murdered where she stood within the next five seconds. She probably was too; Riku and Kairi figured she had every right to be afraid, "F—follow me then, sir."

She was nearly dragged in whatever direction Squall demanded from her, it took her less time to reach it than she remembered it being, and she thanked whatever god was up there. As soon as Squall had a chance to open the door she scampered away, hiding behind the nurse's desk and never being seen again the rest of the night.

"Father!" Tuulenpuuska cried as soon as he saw the door open and Squall had stepped in, the nurse let go of Tuulenpuuska and pulled back the bandages to allow the boy to rush his father. "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_."

Squall grunted as Tuulenpuuska nearly bowled him over, he ran a hand through his son's hair before he steered the boy back to the nurse, "It's alright, it was an accident, I heard." Well he hadn't heard, judging by the look on the nurse's face he knew she was hiding something, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I just wanted to see it!" The boy babbled, clutching his father's shirt as the nurse put the rest of the bandages on, "I didn't know it'd fall!"

As if it all made sense in his head, Squall nodded and pushed his son's bangs back, "It's fine, I told you that already. Maybe if you're good and sit and relax you can get a lollipop, or sticker, or whatever the hell they have here."

"Both." The nurse giggled, nodding as she finished the last of the bandages and wiped away the few traces of blood left. She pulled out a green gum lollipop and blue sticker in the shape of a feather, "Here you are, all done. Why don't I have the nurse to take you to see your friends in the waiting room?" As if she heard Squall's yelling from earlier, she paged an entirely new nurse and ushered the boy with her towards the direction Squall came from.

"So he's alright then?" Squall chewed his lip, the older nurse smiled gently and nodded, "I'll say this now, Mr. Leonhart, both your son and your husband are perfectly well."

She could see the spark back in his eye, a smile on her lips as she led the confused older out the room and down a separate hall, "But—they refused to say anything to Kairi and Riku—."

"Your husband wished to see you first." The nurse reassured him, pointing to a room down the hall and just to the left, "He feared that you'd get too riled up and that seeing your son first would calm you down."

His husband knew him too well, Squall thought, but at the same time seeing Tuulenpuuska had dampened his angry mood. He strode forward and barely felt the tap the nurse placed on his shoulder, focused on seeing his husband okay and in perfect health.

Sora had a single room, he was reading over some book even with the television above blaring some ad of something they'd never buy. His husband seemed to have heard his footsteps, bright blue orbs glancing up sharply as a smile tugged on his lips, "Hey."

"You had us worried sick." Squall muttered, not stopping until he was over at the bed to slip his arms around his husband and bury his face in the younger's neck. "What happened?"

Lightly hissing at the pressure Squall unknowingly applied, Sora eased his husband's grip gently before beginning his tale. "Tuulenpuuska saw your gunblade, it must've finally interested him or something. I was in the middle of talking with my publisher about the next book and suddenly I saw him climbing and almost reaching the top. I dropped the phone and rushed to him, just as the entire thing began to fall apart… did I leave my publisher on the line that long? How's Tuulen?"

Squall couldn't help but chuckle at his husband's ability to worry of others first, "It's all hung up now; Tuulenpuuska is perfectly fine too, what happened to you?"

"They needed to be changed soon anyways." Sora sighed, turning his back to his husband to remove the hospital shirt and begin on the bandages, "They said it'll scar somewhat, overall it missed anything important but it did injure a lot of nerves. I might not be able to stand or walk for a while."

As soon as the bandages were gone Squall's thumbs were tracing over the marred white flesh and avoiding whatever wounds possible. The tip started just to the left of Sora's right shoulder blade, running diagonally and cleaning across to Sora's left hip.

"Now we match, we have scars!" Turning his head, Sora peered at him from half-lidded eyes and grinned, "Mine's bigger."

Squall gave an amused chuckle and lowered his position to see the scar better, lips trailing faintly over the tip of the scar. Without seeing his husband's face, he knew Sora's gasp meant he closed his eyes, enjoying the odd sensation of his husband's lips on his sensitive skin. Smirking gently he lowered his lips to the small of Sora's back, blowing a light steam of warm air as his husband shivered before he kissed the same patch of skin.

"Nghhh, is that what it feels like when I kiss your scar?" Sora's eyebrows were furrowed together, trying to regain his steady breathing as Squall's low and sultry chuckle began just behind his husband's ear.

"Yeah," Squall muttered, lips gently pressing at the area of skin just behind Sora's left ear, settling to hug his husband close and breath in the scent of baby powder that had mysteriously sprung up. "Except yours is more recent and in a more sensitive place, but it's the jist of it."

"Gods, I'll do it to you more often." The younger laughed, leaning backwards to accept his husband's kiss. For just a moment he allowed himself to stay in that position as Squall nuzzled his jaw, silently enjoying the moment after being in pain for most of the day. "Tuulenpuuska's probably worried."

"As were Kairi and Riku." The older agreed, helping his husband to a small wheelchair the nurses had placed earlier. He waited until his husband adjusted, placing the once-removed shirt over his shoulders before nodding to a passing-by nurse. "I love you." Squall muttered, fingers brushing the back of Sora's neck as he pushed the chair down the hall, "Your scar just makes you more beautiful."

Sora refused to look at him, for a moment he thought it was because the younger wanted to comment on the older's scar. But from the redness of the tips of his ears and the back of his neck, he didn't need to and Squall understood his husband's embarrassment. "I love you too."

X.X.X.X

**OMAKE: Because I missed the random appearance of one of my favorite OC's, and KitaraStrife approved of the lol's, you get this. Enjoy!  
**

Squall gave an amused chuckle and lowered his position to see the scar better, lips trailing faintly over the tip of the scar. Without seeing his husband's face, he knew Sora's gasp meant he closed his eyes, enjoying the odd sensation of his husband's lips on his sensitive skin. Smirking gently he lowered his lips to the small of Sora's back, blowing a light steam of warm air as his husband shivered before he kissed the same patch of skin.

Gently he raked his nose over the flesh, watching in amusement as Sora's skin began to show goose bumps across it. He grabbed Sora and tugged him gently, nestling his face in the center of Sora's back and breathing out a sigh of content, "Glad you're okay."

"Tuulenpuuska worried me more." Sora's cheeks flushed, shivering as Squall's nose trailed up his back as he buried his face in Sora's neck. Once there he brushed feather-light kisses across Sora's shoulder blade, feeling his husband's body mold into his.

"But you worried me most—," Squall's lips trailed over his neck to the other side, stopping for just a quick moment before his hands loosened around Sora's waist and he stopped completely.

"Squall?" The younger turned his head to where the older was looking, coming face to face with the only doorway of the room. "Mrs. Rosales!"

Mrs. Rosales was the little old lady across the hall, she was in for hip replacement and when Sora mentioned protecting his son she'd taken an instant doting to him.

"I come to check on poor Sora's health and instead he's being molested by a man!" She shrieked, neither thought they'd ever seen a little old lady and her walker move so fast.

"He better not be molested by anyone else." Squall grumbled, one arm grabbing Sora tightly as the other lowered to show the woman he meant no harm. But instead she merely raised her frail arm and whacked him across the head with her red purse. "Ow! Hey!"

"Mrs. Rosales!" Sora cried, jumping into action at once and attempting to block any hits coming the older's way, "Please ma'am! This is my husband, you know, the one I mentioned earlier?"

"Oh!" She gasped, walker screeching as it re-settled on the ground, Squall winced but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry then! He's so young and adorable, like my own son! Must protect his type!"

"Yes," Came Squall's mutter, he looked down and smiled gently at Sora, who grinned back, "He's definitely one to protect."

For the barest of moments she closed her eyes and sighed, Sora looked sheepishly up at his husband and silently promised some time spent together in exchange for dealing with the poor old lady.

Within an instant her eyes snapped back open and she gave Squall a blank look, suddenly her purse was up again and attempting to smack him as he dodged the bright red object, "Molester! Molester! Leave him alone!"

Squall hoped over the bed just as a nurse heard the commotion and lead the elder out, shutting the door behind her. He took one look at his husband and glared, "Damn you ability to make friends with everyone."

"The only person Squall Leonhart fears." Sora grinned cheekily, "The little old lady that's in the hospital and can't go anywhere without her walker."

His husband's cheeks flushed and he flicked the younger's forehead, "I'm going to Tuulenpuuska, walk your own ass there."

And he left his complaining husband until a nurse practically dragged the younger in a chair to follow.

X.X.X.X

The return of the little old lady who hates Squall, yay! And I finally gave her a name! Haha.

Erm, review? More to come within the near future, most likely this week even!


	32. Drabble 32: Words

This was inspired by a role-playing my cousin and I had over the phone, so uhm… enjoy learning Tuulenpuuska's first word!

**Title**—100 Snapshots**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—100 Theme Challenge**  
Couplings/Characters**—Squall/Sora and baby!Tuulenpuuska**  
Warnings/Rating**—T only for a sexual mention**  
Summary**— 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!**  
Notes**—I wanted Tuulenpuuska's first word moment to be really stupidly funny, I hope it's accomplished.

* * *

**100 Snapshots  
Drabble 32  
Words**

* * *

Sora Kaze-Leonhart was an honest-to-god mother figure. He told stories about his son when anyone was interested, doted on the boy, and even became the stereotypical house-mother role.

So he was honestly, greatly, amazingly surprised when his son's first words were not his name, but his husband's name.

There was no doubt Squall was a perfect husband and a wonderful father, but considering he was often gone, Sora never expected Tuulenpuuska to form such an easy relationship with him. Sure children were naturally attached to their parents, but it always took time and effort that Sora had been doing himself.

It had been a warm June day and he was watching Tuulenpuuska play with blocks, the playtime blanket Kairi had given them stretched far enough for the boy to reach at least half the size of the room. While Tuulenpuuska was busy trying to stick his little foot into his mouth, Sora had been writing down some ideas for new children's books, every so often looking at his son in hopes of inspiration.

Rinoa had called him several minutes later, requesting to see if Sora had a photo of someone in the family album. So he made his way past Tuulenpuuska and towards Squall's desk, grasping the dark-colored photo album before heading towards his seat. His son crawled after him, slowly but surely reaching him as Sora opened to a page and found who Rinoa was looking for.

The boy reached upward, mumbling an incoherent slur of baby talk as Sora hung up, the older reached up to grab his son and allow him to look through the pictures. "You're not in this one yet." Sora told his son gently, allowing the boy to play with it by flipping pages, "We'll have to take some pictures of you later, as long as you don't cry at the camera."

The boy blinked up at him, large green eyes confused before they turned towards the book. Sora eyed a picture of Squall and Rinoa at a bake sale he'd been forced to attend on her behalf. Squall was standing behind a white backdrop with Rinoa drawing a cupcake on it in hopes it would attract people to the stand.

His son tugged on his shirt, grabbing his attention as he stuck a finger out towards Squall's photo, "Sque! Sque!"

Sora paused for a moment, listening to his son's cries before realizing Tuulenpuuska was trying to sound out Squall's name. "It'll be some time before you can say Squall, Tuulen, although I bet it is fun to try."

His son nearly pouted, still crying out '_Sque!_' for another moment.

"Leonhart, your child…" Sora muttered, rubbing his temples without realizing his son paused.

His son squeezed his eyes shut, hands clenching together as he began his next string of sounds, "Leee-onnnn…."

The older paused, blinking, "What'd you just say?"

"Lee-on!" His son smiled, excited as his little fists shook with joy, "Lee-on! Lee-on! Lee-on!"

Sora began to chuckle, Tuulenpuuska giggling right along with him, as the older whipped out his phone, "I am now changing your father's address book name, nice job Tuulenpuuska."

"Lee-on!" His son agreed, as soon as he was set down on the floor he crawled towards his coloring books, determined to draw something to show his joy.

His dad, however, took much more amusement in ringing up his father.

"_Hello?_" Squall asked, he sounded a bit rushed and in all Sora figured he probably should've remembered Squall was getting on his flight to come home soon.

"Hey Leon." Sora answered excitedly, lips curling upwards in an amused smile.

"_Are we getting cut off?_" His husband wondered, trying to figure out why he'd only heard half his last name from the line.

"Leon, what could possibly give you that idea?"

A few moments later and his husband's voice sounded a little strained, "_Sora, baby, did you hit your head and loose half my name somewhere?_"

The younger of the two Leonhart's had to bite his knuckles to avoid barking into laughter, "So, Leon, what time are you getting home? In time for dinner?"

Obviously his husband was still sorely confused, "_Dinner, yes. What's wrong?_"

"I'll make your favorite then!" He cheered, hanging up without so much as a goodbye and laughing as he could imagine the perturbed look on his husband's face. Quickly he began to grab things from around the kitchen, starting on his husband's favorite yellow chicken curry as he could hear Tuulenpuuska shouting '_Leon!_' from a ways away.

When Squall had arrived home he was more than just a little wierded out, he slammed open the front door, dropped all his things in the mudroom, and then ran into the kitchen to grab his husband by the shoulders, "What were you talking about?"

"Welcome back, Leon." Sora grinned, unfazed at his husband's look, he merely reached up to kiss his lover on the lips before leaning back, "Your son said his first word today!"

Squall's eyes softened, he lowered his arms to Sora's waist before leaning in to accept another of Sora's kisses, "What was the word?"

"Leon." Sora started, smiling as he peered over his husband's shoulder. It caused the other to look behind him to see Tuulenpuuska crawling towards them with a determined look on his face.

Lifting his son up, Squall smiled gently as Tuulenpuuska squealed, he then raised his arms like a bird, causing both of them to laugh. Suddenly feeling more inspired, their son opened his mouth, a large grin in place as he scream out, "_Leon!_"

Squall turned to his husband, eyebrows furrowing, "That seriously cannot be his first word."

"Oh, but it _is_." His husband teased, elbowing him in the side, "I think it's a good one, do you think if I yell it enough I'd be calling you lion?"

By the amused look in Sora's eye his husband realized exactly how he'd be yelling it, the older's cheeks flushed as he cuddled Tuulenpuuska close to his chest, "I'm going to play with him, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Aye, aye, Leon!" Sora called, cheerfully returning to last finishing touches of the curry as Squall stomped away with their son.

"Never say Leon again." Squall told his son, finger wagging in his face. Instead of paying attention, his son grabbed the offending finger and began to gum it. "Your dad's a pervert."

"Like you're not!" Sora shot back from the kitchen, though he knew he didn't need to see Squall's bright red face to confirm it.

X.X.X.X

"That seriously cannot be it."

"Oh, but it was." Sora told, lips spreading upwards into an unbelievably amused smirk, "And it really does sound like lion."

Tuulenpuuska's cheeks flushed, he stared down at his glass of lemonade to avoid looking his father straight in the eye.

"Already starting lunch without me?" Squall muttered, setting down the large pitcher of lemonade he held, Sora innocently finished his first tea-sized sandwich. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing!" Tuulenpuuska snapped; face now entirely bright red and refusing to look at his curious father.

"Nothing much…" His husband stole another sandwich, taking a small bite out of it before looking at Squall with half-lidded eyes, "Nothing much at all, Leon."

Tuulenpuuska grabbed a scone and stuffed it into his mouth, Squall busied himself with his glass of lemonade, and Sora simply broke into laughter.

* * *

Tke: Be amused by my cousin and my rp-ing call! It started out as a "_Which Alice: Madness Returns version do you think I should buy?_" to picking on Squall. It is honestly so easy for me to pick on Squall, I'm sure he must hate me for it.

Not too sure when the next update will come, I'll be addicted to getting ready for _Alice: Madness Returns_, I've made a whole bunch of icons to celebrate and plan on making more. But… uh… yeah, anyways, leave me a review and I'll try and update some time soon.


	33. Drabble 33: Silence

So we begin this with the story of an authoress named Tysonkaiexperiment, who would've liked to have this up a month ago. However, at the beginning of the month she had gotten the flu, then, just the next week, had gotten bronchitis, and now, during this week, she has gotten Strep Throat. She hopes that you will forgive her for being late and that you look forward to a possible earlier next chapter as an apology. **Oh, and if you'd also go check her very first co-write on this site, Flying On The Wings Of Shibuya, she'd love you for that even more and will send you a thank you a message, and maybe make some icons or something for you. She promises.**

**Title**—100 Snapshots**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—100 Theme Challenge**  
Couplings/Characters**—Squall/Sora**  
Warnings/Rating**—T for a bit of random humor and mentioned lime/lemon**  
Summary**— 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!**  
Notes**—I… actually would've started writing a lemon here if you guys wanted it. But I remember asking so long ago and no one ever told me flat out yes or no if they ever wanted one so I didn't bother. Oh well.

* * *

**100 Snapshots**

**Drabble 33**

**Silence**

* * *

His husband was looking at him again.

Squall's eyes shot upward, meeting Sora's as the younger continued to watch him work. "What are you doing?"

Sora hadn't moved much, merely peered at him with half-lidded eyes, "Watching you."

"Why?" He asked, lowering his mug of coffee to the space next to his laptop. For a moment he eyed where it rested, the light was off as Sora had originally been sleeping, and the bright glow of the laptop screen was the only source of visuals.

"Dunno." Sora finally turned to rest on his back, the covers he'd been rolled into falling this way and that, it kind of made Squall imagine his husband as a sort of present. "Why are you working so late?"

"Felt like it." He commented, pressing a few buttons on his laptop. Compared to the rest of the house they were loud, and he looked to Sora to compare just how much. But his husband was still watching him, hands folded and gently resting on his chest as his head adjusted itself to stay near the edge of the bed, spikes of hair spilling over the side.

"What are you writing about?" Came the curious question, blue eyes meeting his grey ones for several moments before Squall spell checked his work. It wouldn't do for him to have errors just because his husband was looking like an adorable kitten trying to find its way out of the blankets.

"Whatever pops into my head first." It was true, he'd already written about a boy, and possibly a fish the kid had that got lost in the ocean or something. Squall admittedly lost track after the boy met a bear across the way. He didn't really have anything important to do, but he'd gone the past few days without writing and it was eating him up inside, he needed to do _something_. Not that Sora would ever know, this was the sort of story _he'd_ write and then give it a happy ending where the bear would save the fish instead of eat it and they'd all be friends in the end. Squall would never live it down.

Quickly he closed the window without saving and began a game of solitaire, expecting Sora to giggle upon seeing the green section on the screen. But his husband didn't, lips spreading into a soft smile as Squall played an entire round of the game. Unsurprisingly, considering he wasn't paying too much attention to it in the first place, he lost within the first few minutes. Across the room, his husband chuckled as he closed that and tried a game of Free Cell. Sora could tell it for what it was.

The great inspiration gods were giving mercy and giving Squall thousands of ideas, and the poor man had no way to fuel them without having an assignment. "Write me a story." He suggested, he could feel his husband's eyes on his face, but Sora closed his own and breathed out gently, "Write anything, but just make it something for me."

Squall's fingers set dutifully on the keyboard, there was a click of the mouse and suddenly several sharp clicks of the keys. It was unusual for the household, but Sora enjoyed the silence, the clicking of Squall's fingers against the keyboard keys lulling him into a gentle sleep.

The peaceful moment didn't last long however, Sora's eyes opened to his husband standing over him, peering down at him with a blank face. His husband tossed the camera in his hand onto their bed table, more interested in the man next to him then its well-being. "Done so soon? Read it to me."

"Didn't finish." Squall muttered, leaning down to press his lips against Sora's cheek, the younger exhaled through his nose.

"You left the computer running." Sora murmured, despite that his fingers clutched the collar of Squall's button-up shirt and pulled him down for a sleep-ridden kiss.

"Kind of hard to focus when you're occupying all my time." His husband teased, fingers seeking out the warm skin of his stomach under Sora's tank top. The older lowered his nose to brush against the nape of his neck, breath sending shivers down his husband's spine.

"You really ran out of ideas, didn't you?" He teased, chuckling again when Squall's hands began rising above the small area of stomach skin they'd been grazing over.

"Shut up, less talking." The older growled, fingers beginning their familiar descent over the younger's body as Sora laughed.

* * *

I do apologize for getting so sick, and you can thank Chronos Mephistopheles for giving me enough pushing to keep writing. Without her gentle help I surely would've been posting things next month, making the wait even longer.

Review and next will be an update for The 13th Hour! (If anyone reads that too, haha.)


	34. Drabble 34: Hold My Hand

**I got into this Korean band, blame Chronos Mephistopheles, she sent me one of their videos and I am now a SHINee fan girl. (I freakin' made 82 icons of their music video **_**Lucifer**_** last night, hahaha). This comment has nothing to do with this chapter, but I just figured I should mention them. Spread the SHINee love (and I was reading their yaoi fanfiction, pretty amazing ones, I must say).**

**Title**—100 Snapshots**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—100 Theme Challenge**  
Couplings/Characters**—Squall/Sora, Parker/Tuulenpuuska/Angie**  
Warnings/Rating**—T/M for mature things (that sounds wrong, but it's not what I meant…)**  
Summary**— 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!**  
Notes**—A sequel to drabble 17 (Seeking Solace) that takes place a short time after drabble 23 (I Can't) and drabble 30 (Heal).

* * *

**100 Snapshots  
Drabble 34  
Hold My Hand**

* * *

"Come meet my parents."

Tuulenpuuska's eyebrows shot up, he glanced at Parker and said nothing for a few moments. As if the older hadn't said anything he looked back down and continued filling out the sheets he'd been working all day on.

"Seriously Tuulen, they'll be your in-law's." Parker muttered, not fazed that Tuulenpuuska was focusing on his work.

"Of course they'll be." Tuulenpuuska agreed, "If Angie finally gets around to deciding if we're dating or not."

Parker pouted, leaning across the desk as best he could without getting up and out of his seat, "Even if Angie finally decides to say yes, I'm going to steal you away from her."

"Uh huh." The younger muttered, not interested in what the other was saying at all. He grabbed his calculator and pushed in several numbers before scribbling something down.

"You know, Leonhart…" The older started, folding his arms, "Technically we're dating, how many times have we gone eating together?"

"Just because we went out eating doesn't mean we're dating." The younger stated, glaring at Parker, "Besides, if we were dating, then there would've been romantic actions, and last time I checked there was none."

"Then let's do some '_romantic actions_' right now, Leonhart." Parker moved himself forward so he was half-laying on the desk, Tuulenpuuska managed to swing his rolling chair back and go just out of his reach.

Suddenly the lights flickered, once, twice, and a third time, and their surprised faces were the only thing the other had seen before the lights shut off.

"Of all the damn times, when we're working overtime." The older cursed, fumbling towards the door before opening it and looking for any source of light in the darkness. "Oh god, our office without lights looks like that office building in the first Left 4 Dead, seriously."

Tuulenpuuska winced, grabbing his cell as the only source of light on hand, "That's not calming in the slightest, and it'd be something my dad would say, he loves that game."

"He does have good taste." Parker agreed, following Tuulenpuuska as he whipped out his own cell. They shuffled towards Angie's office, where she was supposed to be working with one of her friends. Raising his cell and repeatedly pressing the end call button to make sure the light stayed bright, Parker called out, "Angie?"

"I'm here!" She cried, her door was suddenly thrown open and they winced in pain as her flashlight made direct contact with their eyes. "Sorry about that!"

"Where's Melissa?" Tuulenpuuska questioned, trying to fill the role of calm tactical person that his father had always been.

"She left an hour ago." Angie confessed softly, trying to keep her ashamed face from being seen in the flashlight, "I told her to go home and that I'd get the work done myself, didn't expect the power outage."

"So it's the three of us then." Parker muttered, Tuulenpuuska could practically _see_ the smirk from his cell phone's dim lighting, "We should head to the basement and hit the switch and see if that works."

"Lead the way." Tuulenpuuska commanded, moving so the oldest could head down the staircase nearby, "If we run into a Tank or Witch, then you can keep it busy and I'll get Angie out of here."

The girl looked confused, not understanding the reference, but Parker pouted, "Fine." He muttered, stomping down the stairs, "They better be scared of me."

"I'm sure they're terrified." The other boy muttered, reciving a glare from Parker before Tuulenpuuska turned back to Angie and held out his hand, "Need help?"

The end of the light barely caught the flinch and shake of her head, "I'm fine."

Nodding, Tuulenpuuska allowed her to head down in between him and Parker, keeping an eye on her as he searched for another flashlight.

Vaguely he wondered why Angie was so worried about some actions, she could be fine if he patted her on the shoulder or she hugged him for a job well done, but if there was any touching that could possibly be seen as romantic she veered away from it. He wasn't trying to do anything, especially now of all times, but he respected Angie for protecting herself so well. Once Parker mentioned that it was something their mom drilled into Angie's head, about how most guys, unless their mother deemed them worthy, were not trustable. Angie told him once she completely trusted him, so Tuulenpuuska could only hope she was fighting off whatever her mother had been teaching her.

"I found extra flashlights!" Parker called, tossing one over Angie's head and nearly missing Tuulenpuuska's arms, the younger barely catching it by the end.

Angie took the moment to study every door, trying to find which door would lead to the set of stairs that would get them to the basement. There was a thump, and then came Angie's call of, "Goddammit!"

"Angie!" Parker gaped, so surprised by his sister's practically never-cursing that he hadn't made an action towards Tuulenpuuska, who was laughing as his flashlight caught Parker's expression.

"That hurt!" She shot back, "I didn't know they were putting things in front of doors now, okay?"

Angie swung open the door, revealing the stairwell as the only thing with the emergency power running. The light was bright neon green as they descended the stairway, fluttering ever so softly to let them know the back-up energy was near dying.

Parker cursed as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his sneakers making wet noises as he turned to grasp Angie's hand and help her over, "Puddle at the bottom."

Angie accepted her brother's help quickly and was searching for the power as Parker held his hand out to Tuulenpuuska. The younger rolled his eyes and jumped over the puddle, ignoring Parker's depressed noise as they began to follow the clicking of Angie's heels.

"I found it!" She called with a heavy noise and several mechanical ones following, the lights completely flickered on and she spun to smile at them, "Job well done guys! First time's happened, but at least now we know what to do."

"Right, time to go up and finish the reports." Parker nodded, brushing past Tuulenpuuska to eye the size of the puddle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tuulenpuuska?" Angie whispered so suddenly, Parker whirled around and ran back to the two.

Tuulenpuuska's Adam apple bobbed, his shoulders shaking and eyes completely wide; the look on his face read he wanted to take a step back but his feet were frozen in fear.

The siblings glanced forward, realizing they were only four steps away from the bubbling furnace of the building.

"Leonhart, what's wrong?" Parker muttered in Tuulenpuuska's ear, Angie searching the boy's face.

"I—…" The boy finally took a step back, blinked once, and opened his eyes again, a thin layer of white now coating his forest green eyes.

"Tuulenpuuska?" Angie whispered again, more frantic than the last time, "What's wrong? Your eyes—."

"I—I can't see…" Came Tuulenpuuska's trembling voice, the flashlight clattered out of his hands, rolling across the floor and making noises across the way.

"What?" The siblings cried, their mouths dry as Tuulenpuuska's face hadn't moved in the slightest.

Parker swallowed loudly, "Angie, I know we're freaking out, but we need to get him out of here, we need to call his parents, possibly the hospital."

She nodded after a moment, gathering her wits before letting her fingers brush against the back of Tuulenpuuska's hand as Parker got up a few stairs to help lead from the front, "Tuulenpuuska? Hey."

His eyes twitched once but hadn't moved otherwise, she took it as a sign he heard her.

"Hold my hand." Angie answered softly, her light touches becoming a little more firm, "Please, we'll get you out of here."

Tuulenpuuska's hand responded before the rest of his body did, his fingers numbly resting in hers before she gently pushed him to the stairs.

"Grab my hand." Parker muttered to him, Angie squeezed his other hand and Tuulenpuuska did as he was told. Together, hands all held despite the cramped space and cubicles of their office, they led themselves back up the stairs and out the door.

"I'll take him to the hospital." Whispered Angie, her hand still gripped tight in Tuulenpuuska's.

"I'll call his parents then and then follow you." Parker nodded, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone as they separated ways. Flipping the phone open, Parker was imputing the numbers before the phone even flipped the screen to match.

"_Hello?_" Sora's voice called over the line, he seemed to be fiddling with something.

"Tuulenpuuska—." Parker started, his throat drying as Sora suddenly began requesting answers, "Something happened."

X.X.X.X

Parker was nearly bowled over when Sora Kaze-Leonhart reached the hospital, the brunet making a direct line for the nurse's desk and completely ignoring Parker or Angie.

"Leonhart," He breathed, by the nurse's look the siblings had already informed her of his coming, "Where is he?"

"Take the elevator up to the fourth floor and sit in the waiting room on the left, Dr. Kadowaki will call you in as soon as she's done."

Parker and Angie followed Sora's silent walk to the elevators, they shuffled in and made it up to the fourth floor and into the empty waiting room before someone had said anything.

"What happened?" Sora questioned softly, looking both tired and stressed, neither sibling had seen such a mature yet serious look on his face before; it had taken them another moment before they spoke.

"We were working and the lights went out." Parker supplied, watching Sora sit next to the end table in the corner before he took the other seat next to it. Angie shuffled next to him, sitting as calmly as she could before fidgeting. "We met up with Angie and headed down to the basement to turn the lights back on. He was completely fine, we were all joking, and Angie turned on the lights."

"Suddenly he just stopped." Angie whispered, leaning closer as her brother's arm settled around her in a hopeful comfort. "He was breathing hard and staring at the furnace in front of him."

Sora's head snapped up at them, startling the two, "A furnace?"

Nodding, Parker's eyes met Sora's, "He wouldn't move from that spot, labored breathing, and then he blinked. This white film appeared over his eyes, and he said he couldn't see."

"We got him out; I brought Tuulenpuuska here while Parker called you." His sister finished, flinching as Sora grit his teeth. "Do you know why he freaked out like that?"

Sighing, Sora gathered his wits and leaned back, speaking a little louder and thanking the room was empty save for the nurses just outside the door at their desk. "When he was younger, there was an accident at school. They were taking the kids out the back door so they could draw pictures of the plants, and the way to the back door was through the basement."

"With a furnace?" Parker guessed, his heart lurching as Sora nodded.

"As they were shuffling the kids out Tuulenpuuska noticed and commented that he thought it looked odd for it to be bubbling and squealing like that. A teacher began heading for him just as the furnace exploded, whatever was building in it flew straight at Tuulenpuuska and hit him in the eyes." Sora's hands squeezed together so tightly they were turning white, "He recovered quickly; Dr. Kadowaki mentioned that he might go blind later in life, but she was completely assured it wouldn't be until he was very, very old."

"What do we do?" Angie murmured, her arms wrapping around herself, "We don't know what could happen."

"We'll take care of him." Parker answered—a determined look upon his face, "No matter what happens he isn't changing, he'll still be the Tuulenpuuska we know and love."

The look on Sora's face made Parker blush with embarrassment, mentally thanking his sister for pitching in her agreement.

"Sora." Dr. Kadowaki sighed from the doorway, causing all three to stand as she began towards him.

"Is he alright?" Sora asked quickly, leaning in and holding in his breath.

"First Squall's shot in the arm and now Tuulenpuuska gets injured; if he wasn't adopted I would definitely say he was Squall's kid." Came the doctor's dry laugh, it was short and quiet.

By the joke they could tell not everything was possibly as it seemed, but it didn't stop the nervous emotions running through them.

"He's alright." Dr. Kadowaki urged, Sora breathed in a sigh of relief as Angie and Parker smiled to each other. "He actually can see just fine, if anything it's just more of a mental issue."

"A mental issue?" Sora questioned so softly he almost hadn't said it.

She nodded, "When he saw how close he was to the furnace and how it was fully working he remembered that day. Instantly, as a sort of shield to protect himself, he reverted back to what had happened in the past. His mind had been replaying what had happened that night and it took control to repeat the process, a self-defense mechanism to get himself out of there, he probably stepped back when he noticed he couldn't see."

Parker and Angie nodded, confirming her suspicions.

"In the past, from what he told me, the teacher had grabbed him and pulled him back before carrying him up the stairs as what was in the furnace covered his eyes. Now that he's not a child anymore his subconscious is forcing him to act it out by himself, without the aid of that teacher."

"So the being blind was all in his head?" Sora questioned, glancing towards the floor, "A self-defense; I guess we'll need to make sure he doesn't go towards any basement in the future."

"As long as he doesn't see or end up near a furnace he should be fine, if he does then he'll more than likely have another episode as he did today." Dr. Kadowaki agreed, "Now then, he's just calmed down, Sora you can head on in, just please do it one at a time."

Sliding forward, Sora walked down the hall and towards the room the nurses pointed him to. Finally reaching 404 he opened the door and muttered a low, "Tuulen?" before entering.

"Hey dad." Tuulenpuuska muttered, watching him make his way to the bed, "I'm sorry, I guess I never got over it, huh?"

Pressing his lips to his son's forehead, Sora slid his arms around Tuulenpuuska's neck, "It's fine, you scared me half to death, but you're fine so everything's alright."

"Where's father?" The boy asked, blushing as his stomach growled and his dad handed him a nearby bagel.

"Asleep at home." Sora commented gently, smiling softly as Tuulenpuuska made a face at the bagel with no cream cheese. "Dr. Kadowaki gave him those pills to take before the final operation, remember? They knock him out cold."

"Oh." He answered softly, roughly swallowing a dry piece of bagel, "How are Parker and Angie? Probably having a heart attack or something, right?"

"They're outside the door, you can see them whenever you want, Dr. Kadowaki just requests one at a time."

Tuulenpuuska choked on the piece of bagel, coughing as Sora nervously handed him a glass of water.

"They aren't freaked out or anything?"

Sora smiled, tears trickling down his cheeks as Tuulenpuuska's cheeks flamed embarrassedly.

"They could never be, Tuulenpuuska. They love you too much to let one small problem get in the way."

Tuulenpuuska smiled back warmly, the hushed whispers of Parker and Angie fighting over who gets to press their ear to the door first ringing in his ears.

X.X.X.X

Squall groaned himself awake to a quiet snapping noise, grey eyes blinking several times before he noticed Sora sitting on top of him, smiling gently. The older sat up, grasping Sora's hips and running massaging circles with his thumbs, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Sora gently rested the camera on the bedside table before sitting straight and letting his husband see his unbuttoned shirt and sweatpants. The look in Sora's eyes was nervous, but his face was serious.

"Now I'm curious." His husband scoffed, avoiding moving his arm too quick with the bandages still firmly wrapped. Sora would have to help get him in a shirt; it was just slightly cold enough for a shiver to run down his spine.

"I was talking to Tuulenpuuska the other day, in the hospital, and it made me think of you."

"Oh?"

Sora grasped Squall's hands and placed them lightly on his skin, goose bumps rising as Squall's body warmth slid over him. "You're so worried about what we're going to do after this operation, and after this event Tuulenpuuska nearly gave himself a heart attack with the same questions. I was trying to think of an answer to satisfy the questions, and every time I began to realize how much I was over-thinking them."

"And what answer did you come up with?" Squall breathed, his hands hadn't moved from where Sora placed them, as if he was afraid to touch his husband at all.

Sora's half-lidded eyes peered back at him, glittering warmly as his lips curled up into a smile, "I'm _yours_, Squall; all of me belongs to you, this body, my heart, my soul. You'll be forever stuck with me, free to do what you will because there is nothing that matters to me more than you. Yes, you may have an injury, but that doesn't change what I feel whenever I _look_ at you. Say what you will about what you can't do, but know that every time what you can't do doesn't change what _I'll_ do for you."

Arms wrapping around Squall's neck, Sora buried his face in Squall's shoulder and smiled; the warm feeling of Squall's content tears on his shoulder soothing.

* * *

**Tke: Er… seven pages, more than I was expecting to write, and I nearly had Squall molest Sora in the end. Pfffffft. No one's even confirmed if they want a lemon, but I think someone's telling me I need to. (How the hell else do I get so close to starting it? I used to be so embarrassed by even the _thought_ of writing them! Now I'm just like "Here's a make-out scene!" like it's basics. Orz.)**

**Maybe I should try writing one lemon, see how it looks/feels before I post it. Who knows, I could make it a prize for the contests for Flying On The Wings Of Shibuya, if anyone's interested in it. I'm working hard on those puzzles, hehe, I hope people will enjoy them.**

**But er… other fics wise, the next chapter of Flying On The Wings of Shibuya will be coming this week. Chronos had the latest version of the chapter and she's been having horrible net, so she'll be getting it out as soon as she arrives home. And The 13****th**** Hour should be updated within this week as well, I'm just waiting for Shrouded to finish beta-ing the chapter and hand it back and it'll go up.**

**Review please!**


	35. Drabble 35: Insanity

What the? Audience? What are you doing here reading this update instead of spending Squall Leonhart's birthday? Silly audience! I'm baking him a cake!

(And I've been watching too much Tobuscus lately….)

**Title**—100 Snapshots**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—100 Theme Challenge**  
Couplings/Characters**—Squall/Sora**  
Warnings/Rating**—T, slightly M as sex is mentioned but that is about it.**  
Summary**— 100 theme drabbles dedicated around Leon and Sora and their wedding gift, a camera. LeSo with many random mixed and matched others!**  
Notes**—Happy birthday to Squall! I hope he gets a hot dog and Zell doesn't try and steal it!

* * *

**Drabble 35  
Insanity  
All references and comments will be at the bottom of the drabble.**

* * *

"Ohmygod!" Was the rapidly stated comment Sora heard when his son barged into his house unannounced. Not that that was uncommon, but the franticness caused Sora to drop the book he was reading.

Tuulenpuuska was at the foot of the couch, flopping onto the floor and putting his head in his dad's lap. He raised a hand to the couch but didn't seem to have the energy to pull himself up, instead too busy in sighing dramatically

Finally picking up his book, Sora rubbed soothing circles across his son's back and went back to reading, obviously uninterested in his son's plight. "What's wrong?"

"It's father's birthday tomorrow."

"Mmmhmm?"

His son made a blank face at him, and he received one in return, his dad didn't look too worried. "Do you have a gift?"

"It'll arrive tomorrow."

"What'd you get him?"

Sora smiled that innocent looking smile of his, fingers grazing from Tuulenpuuska's back to his head, "That's a secret."

"I don't know what to get him." His son sighed, leaning gently against his dad's knee, "What do you get a man who will hate everything?"

Brushing some bangs from Tuulenpuuska's face, Sora nodded gently, "Squall is pretty difficult, isn't he?"

Fighting the urge to scream the boy stood and began to pace, "What do you think I should even get?"

"What about a pet?"

Tuulenpuuska whirled to face his dad, surprised eyes meeting his dad's calm ones, "A pet?"

"Well Squall travels so much it must get boring sometimes." Sora offered, cheek in his hand as his elbow relaxed against the arm of the couch, "I mean, considering he has to travel with Seifer, he must be kicking the blond out of the room every night."

He couldn't help it, Tuulenpuuska laughed at the image of his father's foot out the door and kicking his Uncle Seifer in the ass so that the man lay sprawled in the middle of a hotel hallway. "But then Aunt Rinoa would give father a stern talking to."

"She'd nag Squall about him beating up her husband and then call and complain." His dad agreed, setting down his book, "So a pet?"

"A pet." He agreed, letting his dad stand before they headed to the mudroom so he could grab his coat, "Any place in mind?"

"I think I know one." Sora smiled.

X.X.X.X

Like a kid in a candy store, his dad had fallen in love with every animal in the place, and he claimed the right to take every one of them home. Just the same, every animal loved him in return; whichever was allowed out of their cages followed his dad around and those that weren't got on whatever side of their cage that was as close as possible.

Tuulenpuuska was trying to grab a couple and eye them over, but with his dad racing over the store and the animals following, he gave up running after and would just wait until they'd made a complete circle.

But that's when he noticed it.

It was small, didn't even reach his knees, and was attempting to disappear by forcing itself in the corner of its cage. The thing was pudgy and frighteningly bright blue with skinny arms and legs, looking completely heartbroken. Even the antenna atop its head was curled downward with the once bright yellow bulb at the tip looking a pale yellowish white. Tuulenpuuska shuffled over and pressed his face closer to it, it glanced up at him, eyes dazed and looking even sadder than its posture, before it curled itself into a tighter ball, near-tears. He placed a finger gently on the glass and tapped lightly once, not loud enough to scare it, but enough to get it to look back up; then he smiled as warm as possible.

It flinched and nearly began to curl into itself again when his dad came up behind him. His dad blinked at him for a moment before he turned and smiled warmly at it. In that instant it lunged at the gate of its cage, a cry Tuulenpuuska could actually call joyous (even if he had never even heard or seen this creature before in his life) was screeched out.

"So the Pupu called to you, huh?" His dad asked, feeding a cracker the large cocktail on his shoulder. It began to whistle what his dad labeled a victory theme.

Honestly, Tuulenpuuska faulted at the name, "A Pu… pu?"

Nodding, his dad looked at the store owner, who had been rather calm with the craze in his store, and the man walked over and unlocked the cage. In an instant the blue creature latched onto his dad and began calling out in joy again, Tuulenpuuska felt himself smile.

"Your father actually raised one before." Came his dad's comment as they walked towards the cash register and the man brought together the supplies. "He told me he found it sick when he was a kid. Matron, the woman who owned the orphanage, let him keep it until it got healthy."

"What type of creature is it?"

"An alien."

Tuulenpuuska stared at his dad like Santa appeared and smacked him with a fish.

"An alien?"

The man nodded as he rang up the purchases, "It flies in a space ship around the world, thousands of them. Unless they're caught or a pet you'll never see them, they only interact with certain types of people."

"No one knows." Sora joked, fingers wiggling playfully, "Your father must be alien material then, huh?"

Tuulenpuuska's lips tugged upwards into a smile until he saw his dad pull a credit card from his wallet, "Wait dad, I can pay! It's my birthday gift to him!" Even if that horrid price tag was smirking back at him, he couldn't afford to let him pay.

His dad waved him off, "Just go buy yourself a card and sign your name on it." With a quick wave of his hand, Sora was pushing his son out the door before turning back to talk to the man.

Sighing, Tuulenpuuska realized he could do little but what his dad told him.

X.X.X.X

"Happy birthday."

Squall gave a quiet grunt of appreciation before he grasped Sora's wrist and kissed it, the look on his face still incredibly tired. He had only arrived home three hours ago, already leaning against Sora and snoring when he walked in the door, his husband had to pull him up to bed.

But now here was, wide awake, with the insanity downstairs of everyone goofing off and screams running throughout the house. Fate told him he would not be sleeping, and Squall didn't dare fight fate.

Tugging gently, Squall brought his husband down so that the younger's head was on his chest. Closing his eyes for a moment, he covered his mouth to hide his yawn, but his husband giggled anyways. "You're not going to be left alone, I hope you know."

"I expect it." Squall muttered as Sora sat up; the older grasped the sides of his face and pulled him down again. Their lips brushed once and he offered the smaller a smile, "How much time do we have?"

Sora leaned in for several more kisses, grinning at the twinkle in his husbands' eye, "Not even enough to get you in the mood."

"Already there." His husband teased, only pulling away when their door slammed open.

Ellone's eyes twinkled as she crossed the room and grabbed Squall by an arm, wrenching her brother up like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes, "Let's go, dad's baking you a cake."

The two men gave her disturbed looks.

"He's using one of mom's recipes, and Rinoa's keeping watch." She insisted before she waited by the door as the two composed themselves. When they were ready Sora slipped his hand into his husband's and they all headed down the stairs.

Tuulenpuuska ran by squealing, Headmaster Cid hot on his heels and looking like he was a kid again.

The man caught his breath, brushing some brunet hair from his face before offering Squall a smile, "Another year older, huh?"

Vaguely rolling his eyes at his old headmaster, Squall nodded and accepted the good luck wishes as Cid's wife walked over.

Matron Kramer smiled calmly and received one in return, her silky black hair done up into a tight bun as Cid's arms wrapped around her waist, "How does it feel, to be older?"

"I feel the same." He admitted honestly, watching as Cid Highwind called from across the room and demanded another chess match. Eagerly, headmaster Cid departed from his wife to join the same-named man at the table.

"Soon enough things will change." She teased gently, shaking Sora's hand and kissing Squall's cheek.

"As long as he doesn't start getting lazy, right Edea?" Sora snickered, she giggled as Squall elbowed him in the ribs

Waving them a fond farewell, she marched towards Irvine, who was seemingly trying to molest Zell as much as he could while at a filled party. Zell's younger brother, Hayner, didn't seem to happy and was cussing the older out. As soon as Irvine pulled away from the bright-red Zell he began to waltz in Selphie's direction, screeching her name out like she was the only person that mattered.

They ran into Cloud next, who was wedged between Sephiroth and Zack, the two already with beers in hand and fighting over who could kick ass better. Cloud offered a meek hand wave, trying to disappear to avoid having to pick sides. But then Riku, being the darling boyfriend he was, swooped in and answered he needed to take Cloud to help grab Squall's present. The two brushed past them and offered congratulations before plowing down others and heading outside.

Laguna waved them over from his place in between Lightning and Hope, Hope helping cook and Lightning handing them whatever they needed. "You can't see your cake yet!" Squall's father told him, "But here, a book of her recipes with her picture on the front!"

Sora laughed at the gift, taking it from Laguna as Squall tried not to show how appreciative of the gift he was. The picture of Raine Leonhart was amazingly gorgeous, and Sora placed a loving hand on Squall's back as Laguna shooed them off. Squall had to grab his husband and duck as Bartz flew past their heads, he was held by a swinging Zidane, whose tail was wrapped around part of the chandelier.

Bartz jumped off in the most show-off way possible, landing on his feet after a few air-summersaults, he then turned and gave the two men a dazzling grin, "Hi Squall and Sora!"

Offering a wave, Sora laughed and smiled as Squall grunted. Somehow, during his last big assignment he'd run into Bartz and Zidane. Originally Bartz was the cameraman as Zidane was a TV reporter, but Bartz was guilty of getting sidetracked and zooming in on birds flying or anything interesting, so their roles were quickly reversed. Deeming themselves Squall's little brothers, the two had flown to his house a few days before he'd gotten home and scoped Sora out; deciding to see if he was worthy of Squall.

Needless to say Bartz and Zidane decided they were Squall and Sora's un-adopted children, even going so far as to call Tuulenpuuska brother and Sora mommy. Zidane jumped off the chandelier, landing in Bartz's arms, who effortlessly caught him, before they landed an amazing pose. Sora and the other guests gazed in awe and clapped, Squall grunted.

They presented Squall with something neither brunet expected, a gift card of 200 hundred dollars to the uncomfortably close-by Rikku's Royal Pleasures.

"You got me… a gift card to a _sex_ shop?" Squall hissed, eyes narrowing.

Bartz and Zidane didn't seem to realize the horrible fate awaiting them; Bartz spoke up innocently, "We were scoping the place out, okay? Rikku, she owns the shop, mentioned she knew this great sex tape, I think it was called Jack's Revenge an adult pirate movie. Said there's something in it for everyone, she even gave us a discount for the gift card!"

Officially, when Squall pulled his gunblade off its living room mantle and made sure the bullets were inside, the Leonhart's wall across the way gained bullet holes and severe fire damage.

All the rest of the party handed their gifts to Squall over dinner, the candles on the cake were blown out, and by midnight everyone was shuffling sleepily to their cars.

"Here!" Tuulenpuuska commented, thrusting his hands into his father's face, Squall had gotten a face full of blue blob.

Sora laughed and pulled his embarrassed son's hands back, allowing Squall to see the creature.

It blinked up at him, confused as Tuulenpuuska deposited it into his father's cupped hands. "Is that a Pupu?"

"Edea told us you took care of one when you were a kid." Sora commented, smiling as Squall's cheeks went bright red. "You can take it on the go, that way you'll never be alone."

Still embarrassed, Tuulenpuuska handed his father the card, which had a usual happy birthday wish and a little scribble that he admitted the Pupu had done when he saw him signing it.

Thanking his son, Squall gave him a calm hug and allowed the smaller to leave. Tuulenpuuska had work the next day and he yawned the entire way to his car, promising to call his parents to let them know he arrived safely.

"Well then, I was only going to give you sex." Sora teased, Squall rolled his eyes but his cheeks remained a steady red. "But on the way home yesterday, before Tuulenpuuska came barging in, I saw a gift for you that I just had to get."

Disappearing into the guest room down the hall, Sora gave a warning before a bright red blur crossed the room and gave out joyous cries of "_Laguna! Laguna!_"

"Oh my god, you didn't!" His husband cried in surprise, words a combination of a squeak and nervousness.

"I did!" Sora laughed, watching the Moomba claw at Squall's pant leg and happily call his father's name out. "I heard it got into a fight with all the other animals in the pet store, liked to be alone. And then they mentioned that someone brought in a Pupu, and they attached to each other like glue."

Low and behold, the Pupu fell out of Squall's hands, causing him to have a small panic attack before the Moomba caught it and they cuddled with loud noises of happiness between them.

"You knew Tuulenpuuska would be so scatterbrained." His husband answered, Sora nodded and allowed the animals to get comfortable. It had been an exciting day with new scents and a new home; the two animals were curling up into a large blanket Squall hadn't noticed until just that moment.

"He's always easy to read." Sora agreed, shutting off any nearby lights, "We can name them and everything tomorrow, looks like they can't stay awake."

Squall leaned down, taking an extra blanket and placing it gently over his two new pets as Sora produced his camera and snapped a perfect shot.

A month after Squall had been sent home injured; he wondered where their Moomba and Pupu had run off to. Sora stated this time they were over by Shumi Village, unfazed because he received constant calls and postcards from the traveling group all the time.

Going on a yearly trip was something all Moombas liked to do, a group of people had decided to join them years ago and it had turned into this mass of Moomba daycare across the world. Apparently Kairi and Yuffie had volunteered this year, all too willing to cuddle each animal and join in the fun.

Handing his husband a postcard, Sora watched Squall smile lightly as Kairi and Yuffie stood in front of a large sign with Shumi Village labeled across it and their Moomba squished between, the Pupu happily waving from the Moomba's cupped paws.

* * *

**Tke**: Well then I hope you all enjoyed Squall's birthday drabble! There might be a one-shot posted soon for this too, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM TO DEATH. _**Dramatic cough**_ Anyways, I will be posting a slew of Squall icons and wallpapers on my livejournal also, if anyone is interested in those too.

**Explanations**—**  
Pupu**—An alien that is part of an optional side-quest in FFVIII, for several 'battles' it flies around in its spaceship and showing off different items it has collected. When Squall's party actually confronts it, it has crashed and is in need of five elixirs. You can either choose to fight it and gain an accessory, or give it five elixirs and it'll give you it's one-of-a-kind rare card. I always give it elixirs, I can never harm them, they're too adorable.**  
Moomba**—These orange creatures are kind and gentle and are Shumi, an ancient race of people, that have evolved into their final form. Most see them as workers or slaves, but the Shumi consider them gods. During the evil reign of Sorceress Adel, Squall's father Laguna saved one, and as the first person who ever showed them kindness all Shumi and Moomba look to him as an idol. They can only make squeaking noises but call out "Laguna! Laguna!" whenever they see Laguna or Squall.**  
Cid and Matron Kramer—**Cid Kramer is one of the two co-founders of Gardens and SeeDs and is Headmaster from Balamb Garden, where Squall is from. The original idea came from his wife, Matron, who ran the orphanage where Squall and the others were. She wanted the SeeDs to be hired to defeat the sorceress, and when Matron was forced to become a sorceress herself she was known as Edea. After loosing her sorceress powers (by unknowingly giving them to Rinoa), she and Cid rebuild their marriage.**  
Rikku's Royal Pleasures**—I honestly need a better name, would love it if someone could come up with one. Haha.**  
Jack's Revenge**—Okay, so here's the thing, my grandma went to this sex shop and bought a movie before she came and told me about it. I haven't watched it, but it's called _Stagnetti's Revenge_ and is a sequel to another pirate movie, it apparently is really famous and really good. From what my grandma told me though, it actually has a plot and isn't just PWP. And before you ask, yes, my family is so odd that my grandma, my mother, and myself will all go to a sex shop together. We're very, very odd, and I'm quite proud because everyone loves my bad-mouthed perverted grandma. Hahahaha.

By the way, on the 9th I will be going to **Distant Worlds** in Los Angeles (the only day they're featuring FFVIII music and I **_must_** see _Liberi Fatali_) so there might be possible videos on my youtube if I can get my camera working. You'll possibly hear me singing along, hahahaha.

**So, uhm, review for Squall's birthday? Please?**


End file.
